


The Path

by TWDObsessive



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Awkward!Rick, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Exploration, Love Confessions, M/M, Rutting, Sleeping Together, artist!daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 47,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: College Freshman, Rick Grimes, is trying to figure out his future and find his way.  With the help of new friends, teachers and particularly his roommate (art major, free spirit and photographer, Daryl Dixon) he begins to figure out what it is he really wants and who he really is.





	1. A Blank Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This fic is completed and will be posted three evenings a week on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. (The Fridays might be Thursdays if I can swing it.) Sorry I’m not posting this one daily, but I do a lot of last minute work on each chapter and real life is sucking a lot of time out of me.
> 
> I want to thank Stylepoints for beta’ing the first chapter. She won’t be able to beta the rest because of real life and I can certainly understand that! I’m thinking about you, Style! I hope you enjoy just casually reading this one. Hang in there! :-D

Rick Grimes wasn’t nervous about college, in fact, he was looking forward to it. Some kids might be missing their parents and siblings that first day when they were all alone and hadn’t met a single soul yet, but Rick didn’t have any siblings and his parents were usually traveling or working. He spent more nights alone in high school than not, so college shouldn’t be that difficult to adjust to. Not that his parents were neglectful, they were just busy, both with high-level, high-pressure jobs in finance. Rick knew out of the gate he wanted nothing to do with economics or math or business. He was considering a sociology major, working with people, not numbers. His father didn’t know that yet, of course. And deep down, Rick wondered if he’d switch over to economics in the end anyway, because it was what was expected of him. Rick had always been a well behaved kid who did what his parents told him to do, followed the rules, and never made waves. But college was supposed to be the beginning of the rest of his life, and he looked forward to making some of his own decisions for once.

Rick’s dad had dropped him off and helped him unpack early since he had a flight to catch and Rick found himself alone in his new dorm nervously awaiting a roommate and the rest of the students in his wing of Jenner Hall. He’d taken the bed by the window, but was starting to reconsider. He didn’t want to begin things on a bad foot with his roommate, and maybe offering the window side would be a good start. None of Rick’s former high school classmates were going to Atlanta University, so he was really starting off fresh. No one would remember the time he tripped in the cafeteria with a trayful of spaghetti. No one would remind him about striking out on the varsity baseball team junior year during the state championships. He wouldn’t have a reputation of being shy and awkward. No one at Atlanta U would know anything about who Rick Grimes was. He could be anything here he wanted to be. He could reinvent himself or at the very least figure out who he really was in the first place, not just who his father wanted him to be. On the flip side, though, with no one knowing him, he really was alone, no familiar faces or already established routines. He’d gone to school with the same kids since kindergarten and there was comfort in familiarity. 

Rick sat on the bed and looked around the room at his Cage the Elephant poster, the Atlanta Braves wall calendar and his bulletin board with nothing but a pinned up class schedule. All of his clothes were put away and his new backpack was sitting under his desk. The room certainly did not look lived in yet. Just as Rick was starting to unmake the bed with plans to give up the window spot, he heard a commotion in the hall.

“Well, I don’t see why they can’t put girls on the same floor. Ain’t ya ‘sposed to be getting your dick wet in college?” a booming voice asked. 

“Jesus Christ, Merle. Shut the fuck up. I’m here to get an education, not a venereal disease.”

At that moment, a guy with shaggy, tousled hair walked into the room. He had broad shoulders for a seventeen-year-old and he wore worn, tattered jeans that clearly earned their rips and tears, not jeans that were made that way to be fashionable. The girls were probably going to love this guy. A bit of a bad-ass with a soft, gentle voice, hair they could run their fingers through and those fucking shoulders. Rick’s own shoulders were narrow, his whole frame was slender, all bow legs and baby face and hair so thick that it would turn into curls if he waited too long to cut it. 

Rick quickly pretended he was actually making his bed instead of unmaking it and looked over like he wasn’t nervous at all, even though he was. He hadn’t had to make new friends since kindergarten. “Hi, I’m Rick Grimes. You Daryl?” he asked with a nod. 

“Yeah, this is my brother, Merle. He’s just helping me bring some things up from the truck. He ain’t staying a second longer than necessary and I apologize for his big mouth in advance,” Daryl said as he dropped a trash bag of what must have been clothes on the floor by the empty desk.

“I can help, too,” Rick offered, a little too excitedly. When Merle gave him a suspicious glance, Rick answered. “I been here a few hours. Bored to death.”

As the three of them made their way down the hall to the stairwell, Merle looked over at Rick. “You seen any of these college girls yet, kid?”

Rick shook his head. “Haven't seen anyone. You guys are the first ones here.”

Daryl eyed him as they walked down the stairs. “You one of them goodie-goodies gotta be everywhere early to make a good impression?” he asked. His lips were quirked up on one side in a quasi-grin as he asked. It wasn't accusatory so much as it was playful.

“No,” Rick answered with a snort, “My dad had to catch a flight this morning, so he dropped me off first thing.”

“Sounds like an asshole,” Merle said, as he reached into a beat-up old truck bed and pulled out a pile of sheets and a comforter.

“Merle, Jesus,” Daryl groaned.

“It's okay,” Rick interrupted. “He's just got a busy job. I didn't mind.”

Daryl handed Rick a heavy, well-used backpack with a quick nod of thanks as Rick flung it over his shoulder and held his hands out for more.

Once the three were fully loaded with the rest of Daryl's things, Merle started up again. “I’d have never scheduled something else for the weekend my baby brother was leaving me.”

“Merle, you’re here to look at the women, period. If I was going to an all boys school you’d have let me take the Greyhound.”

Merle dropped the blankets on the bed and roughed up Daryl’s mop of hair. “If that was the case I’d a’ lit out of here as soon as your roommate here said there ain’t no one around yet,” he said as he leaned against the dorm room wall. 

Daryl started making his bed as Merle took out his wallet and laid a few twenty’s on the nearby desk. “Here’s some living money, kiddo,” he said much less gruffly than he had been. Daryl looked at it and shook his head. 

“Don’t need it, Merle. You keep it. It’s okay.”

“Ain’t gonna leave you here without some emergency funds, little brother. You done good, better than me. Got through school with decent grades and got your damn self here to college with that Art Scholarship. Let me at least help you a little bit, man.”

The conversation had gotten serious all of a sudden, the room thick with unspoken emotion between the brothers and Rick suddenly felt like he shouldn’t be listening. 

“You already done more than they ever done,” Daryl said softly to his brother as he picked up the bills and shoved them into Merle’s hands. 

“Well, I’ll be back to pick you up at Christmas. You call if you need anything,” Merle said. He was a giant of a man with similar broad shoulders to his brother and he seemed to have a lot of redneck in him. It almost seemed out of character for him to be such a caring and doting older brother. Not that Rick should base anything on looks, but he seemed more like a guy that spent more nights than not in the county drunk tank and very few home with his family. 

When his brother went back to making the bed, Merle looked over at Rick and winked, as he tucked the money into a hoodie Daryl had thrown over his desk chair.

“Hey, did you want the bed by the window, man? I didn’t think about waiting to see if you had a preference.”

“That’s okay,” Daryl answered. “This one’s fine.”

“Alright,” Merle said, straightening up. “After you boys are done playing nice, be sure to get out there and see the campus. The girls will go fast!” Merle laughed as he one-arm hugged Daryl and then headed out the door.

Rick sat on his bed hugging his knees to his chest. He wasn't used to having to make conversations with new people and he’d always been a nervous chatterer. “So your folks didn’t want to drop you off with Merle?” he asked.

Daryl flicked a glance over to Rick but focused on tucking in the sheets as he answered. “Both dead. Merle’s my guardian.”

“Oh, shit, man. I’m sorry,” Rick said, facepalming himself in his head for starting out on a bad foot with the ‘getting to know you’ conversation.

“S’okay,” he murmured. 

Rick watched Daryl as he moved from the bed to the trash bag and started taking out folded clothes and putting them away.

“So you’re an artist? Is that your major?” Rick asked, hoping to get Daryl to talk a little more. 

“Yeah, Art History. How about you?”

“Sociology. Maybe. Like Criminal Justice,” Rick answered. “I don’t really know yet, actually.”

The room grew quiet and Daryl finished unpacking wordlessly.

“Are you shy? I’m kinda shy,” Rick said, desperate for conversation. He wasn’t good with quiet. He always found it distracting.

“Not used to conversation, I guess. Not a lot of folks talked to Dixon’s back where I went to school. Kind of an outcast, I guess.” he said.

“Well, this is a new start, right?” 

“You one of them optimists?” Daryl asked after setting up a lava lamp on his side of the long desk.

Rick shrugged, as he watched Daryl start pinning up a print of Vincent Van Gogh’s Starry Night.

“Hey, I know that one! Starry Night, right?” Rick asked. 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah, one of my favorites.”

Rick heard more students and parents in the hall moving in as he sat watching Daryl get situated. 

“You know he painted this while he was in an insane asylum?” Daryl asked.

“No, I didn’t know that part. Is that what it’s supposed to represent? Like confusion or breakdown or something?”

“Art represents whatever you see in it. It’s always subjective,” Daryl explained. He pinned up a few more paintings that Rick vaguely recognized and then Daryl sat in his desk chair and started nervously biting at a nail. “You buy your books yet?” he asked. 

Rick jumped up, excited at the idea of exploring a little together. “No, wanna go? The student book store is probably pretty dead right now since the campus is only freshmen for the weekend, and people are just starting to get here.” 

Daryl nodded and pulled on his hoodie, sixty bucks worth of twenty’s falling out of the pocket as he did. “Goddamnit,” Daryl sighed as he picked them up. 

“Seems like he just wanted to help,” Rick said.

“He don’t have a ton to spare, man. Been raising me for years now and he’s not the greatest at keeping a job. This is probably from selling drugs on the side.”

Rick’s mouth formed an O. He’d never even seen drugs at his small upper-class high school. He knew they must have been there but he certainly didn’t run in that crowd. “You do drugs?” Rick asked.

“Fuck no, man. I don’t want that life,” he said as he put a Nikon camera around his neck.

Daryl followed Rick out the door of their dorm and down the hall past several fretting parents saying goodbye to their kids. 

“What’s with the camera?” Rick asked on the way down the stairwell.

“Always try to carry it with me. Never know when you’ll see something you want to capture.”

“So what do you want to do? I mean with your degree? Teach?” Rick asked, still full of nervous energy. If they were going to be roommates, Rick was eager to get to know the boy better. He’d never had a brother like Daryl did and he was excited to develop his first new friendship on campus.

“Nah. I don’t really know. I just like painting and sketching and art. Coincidence that I got the scholarship. I mean, I guess I could work at an art museum or some shit like that, but mostly I just wanna be an artist.”

They walked out the front doors of Jenner Hall and onto the quad. It was a beautiful, sunny late-August day and Rick led the way since he’d already studied the campus map while he was waiting alone in his dorm earlier. 

“I wish I could draw. I don’t really have any talents like that.”

“You got some kinda talent if you got into college,” Daryl said as he kicked at a stone along the path to the Student Union Building. Rick just shrugged in response. The campus was quiet, just a handful of cars in the freshman dorm parking lots and a few kids returning from the Student Union with bags full of their new books. 

There was a sensation of new everywhere, in each tree they passed, each brick along the path across campus, each shift of the wind. This was all going to be such new territory. Rick had been so used to his small hometown and little school, his same classmates, that he never really thought about how big of an impact leaving for college would have on him. Back at Grove Meadows High School he was best friends with the star of the baseball team because Shane had been his neighbor since kindergarten. He played on the team because his dad loved baseball. He went to all the school dances because his old girlfriend Lori liked going. Here he didn’t have to do anything because anyone else wanted him to. This was a whole new world. Rick’s dad wouldn’t be around to push on baseball, not that he was ever around that much to begin with. His friends wouldn’t dictate what school events he would go to and his history of being average for the most part was no longer his history. He was a clean slate, a blank canvas.

Daryl stopped twice to take pictures while Rick waited for him. The first time he’d aimed the lense at a pile of moss at the base of a tree and the second time he aimed it at a path that headed up to the science building.

Once they got to the Bookstore, Rick pulled out his class schedule. “Hey, we got any classes together? Who do you have for Freshman Seminar?” 

Daryl pulled a folded up piece of paper from his back pocket. “Umm.. Dr. Horvath. Tuesday, Thursday at 2:50. You?”

“Damn. I have him too but on Monday, Wednesday and Friday at 8 a.m.” Rick responded as he got in line for the course books at a window in the store. 

“You took an 8 a.m. class? You’re gonna regret that,” Daryl laughed.

“Guess I wasn’t really thinking,” Rick replied. “What else you taking?”

Daryl read through his list. “Sketching 101, World History, Modern art history and Digital Photography.”

“That’s a lot for your major. I thought we were supposed to take a lot of the core classes freshman year.”

“It’s a recommendation, Grimes. Not the law,” Daryl chidded.

Rick started to really worry that he was coming off too goody-goody. Daryl sure as hell didn’t appear to have that kind of status in High School. He was more of a free spirit. Rick wished he could be more like that and less ‘play by the rules’.

“I have Foundations of Sociology, Intermediate Spanish, that required math class that I’ll probably fail and … hey- I have World History, too. Dr. Monroe Tuesday and Thursday at 10. When’s yours?”

“I’m in that one,” Daryl said, clearly trying to hide a relieved grin. Rick had the suspicion that Daryl was indeed similarly shy and awkward in new environments. Maybe together they could both start on new paths now that they were in college and on their own. 

A tall redhead in front of them turned around. “I got that one, too. Are you guys roommates? I got kinda screwed in the roommate department.”

“Screwed how?” Rick asked. 

“Major nerd alert,” he said, nodding at a kid with a mullet by the window. 

“I realize I’m not signed up for Bioscience 204, but you have books for sale and I have money to spend on said books and I’d like to pick up a few extras for some light reading.”

The redhead looked back at Rick and Daryl. “Something tells me he’s not much of a partier. You guys like to party?” he asked. “I got connections and can get alcohol. Hopefully mullet here let’s me throw some parties.”

“Next,” the woman at the window shouted as mullet carried two overflowing bags of books back to where the three of them stood. “I’m Abe, by the way,” the redhead announced before he went up for his books.

“Am I correct in making the assumption that you are fellow freshmen?” the mullet asked, as he waited for his roommate. 

“Yeah, Rick Grimes. And this is Daryl Dixon. “ 

“Eugene,” he said with a nod. 

“We’re in Jenner Hall. Where are you guys?”

“Our current residence is in Mamet Hall. I don’t think the Big Red is a fan of having a roommate with a substantially higher IQ but I assure you I am fun at a party.”

“I believe you, man,” Daryl said, laughing as he looked at Rick. 

“What’s your schedule like?” Rick asked. It would be nice to have familiar faces lined up before classes started on Monday. And despite Eugene’s obvious quirks, Rick was hoping to have a matching class.

“It’s highly doubtful that we’ll share any classes. I’m on an advanced track with plans to graduate in three years instead of the customary four. I already have eighteen college credits from AP in High School and from a few summer courses I took for funsies. Speaking of, Political Philosophy is a hella good time. I highly recommend it.”

“Sounds like a real blast,” Rick deadpanned, as Daryl snickered.

“For the record, I do realize that social situations are not my forte. I’ve been told I come across as arrogant. Arrogant asshole to be more specific. But I would make a good study buddy if either of you need one. And when the big guy insists on making our room a party house for the evening, I make a good bartender. It’s all Chemistry 101 y’know. Also a hella good class, by the by. ”

“We’ll be looking forward to one of your parties,” Daryl said with sincerity. He glanced over at Rick and they shared a look, both acknowledging with the quick eye contact that Eugene wasn’t a bad guy despite his weirdness. The ability to connect their thoughts like that already made Rick smile. Was this what having a brother was like? 

On the way back to their dorm, they passed more incoming freshmen. One group of three girls stopped to introduce themselves. A couple of them were eyeing up Daryl already. Rick could tell that Daryl had no damn idea he was being flirted with. Rosita, Sasha and Tara were a floor above Rick and Daryl at Jenner Hall and Tara was in Rick’s Sociology class. 

After they parted ways, Daryl stopped again to lift his camera, aiming it at them as they walked away. Rick wondered which one of the three he was trying to capture on film. Maybe the guy did realize there was flirting.

Rick and Daryl went to dinner together that night and attended the Freshman Welcome Lecture in King Auditorium. As much as Rick was pleased at having met some of his classmates earlier in the day, when he observed everyone together he was reminded of just how shy and backwards he was. There were so many new faces and Rick was never good in crowds. He stuck close to Daryl and it seemed as though Daryl was doing the same to him.

That night Rick sat on his bed and flipped through his new books as Daryl sat on his bed and drew in a sketchpad. 

“What do you like better? Drawing or Photography?” Rick finally asked after it had been quiet for too damn long.

Daryl looked up, wisps of his hair hanging over his brow. “Like ‘em both.”

“Can I look at the pictures you took today?” 

Daryl nodded, got up and handed Rick his camera. 

The first picture was already open on the digital screen. Rick cocked his head to the side and looked closely. It wasn’t just the moss at the bottom of a tree. It was a frog half hidden by some fallen leaves, eyes peeking out and chest puffed up.

“I didn’t even notice that frog!” Rick exclaimed. 

“Used to hunt. I’m pretty good at noticing things like that.”

“Oh, you like hunting?” Rick asked as he clicked to the next photo.

“Nah. Didn’t say I liked it. Just that I used to do it.”

“Why’d yah do it then?” Rick asked, realizing too late that he sounded like a four-year-old that keeps asking why.

Daryl looked up from his sketch again, that same way like he was trying to hide his expression behind his hair. “To eat food,” he said flatly, as if it was the dumbest question he’d ever heard.

“Oh. Yeah,” Rick answered. He managed to stop himself from mentioning that grocery stores exist when he remembered Daryl’s comments earlier about Merle and money. Instead he glanced down at the next picture. That one had been shot in black and white and the lighting from the sun made the end of the path seem to disappear into darkness from the shadows of the nearby trees. It looked like a nerve-wracking new beginning. It looked like how Rick had felt all day.

“Wow. This one of the path. It’s like… I don’t know how to explain it. Kinda scary and exciting at the same time. You’re really good with this thing.”

Daryl snorted. “Thanks.”

Rick moved on to the last picture wondering which ass Daryl would have had the focus on. He was guessing Rosita but really all three were cute enough. The picture came up and it was in color like the first one. Rick barely even registered the three women because they weren’t the focal point but were in the lower corner of the shot. The picture’s main subject was the sun hidden behind a fluffy white cloud, sun rays visible and lighting up the ground around the girls, accentuating the long shadows they were leaving behind as they walked. 

“Wow. I didn’t realize how beautiful it was out today.”

“Gotta keep you’re eyes open, Grimes. Never know what you’ll see.”

They turned the lights out around ten and the silence in the room was deafening. Rick had never slept in the same room with someone before. Were they supposed to talk still? What if Rick snored? What if Daryl snored? 

“Ain’t used to this quiet,” Daryl said after a while.

“Did you have to share a room with Merle? He seems like he talks a lot.”

“No more than you, Grimes,” Daryl chuckled. “We did have to share a room for a while but it ain’t his talking that’s weird. Lived in the woods. Used to the sounds of crickets, rustle of leaves, shit like that. Used to looking out the window and seeing the stars not seeing the side of another building. Ain’t gonna be able to sleep for shit.”

Rick sat up in his bed. “I brought something and I'll show ya, but if you think it’s dorky you have to lie to me and say it’s cool.”

“What is it?” Daryl asked.

Rick went to his closet floor and pulled out his planetarium lamp. He plugged it in near the foot of his bed and turned it on. The night sky lit up all over their dorm room from ceiling to walls.

Daryl sat up. “Holy shit man, that’s cool. I ain’t even lying!”

“I went through an astronomy phase. You can set this to a day and it will show exactly what the sky looks like. I bought it with my Christmas money one year. I can leave it on if you want.”

“Yeah, man.” Daryl said as he laid back down. “Thanks.”


	2. Freshmen Seminar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all will continue to enjoy the ride! Remember- this is unbeta’d now. Please feel free to let me know if you see any glaring errors! :-D

Daryl was right. Monday morning at 8 a.m., Rick was sitting in the Alexandria Academic Center regretting his class choice. He still had sleep crumbles in his eyes and his stomach rumbled because he hadn’t gotten up in time to head to breakfast. He grabbed a seat by a guy that looked like a GQ model and Rick again felt incredibly deficient. So many of the guys he noticed so far at Atlanta U looked more like men than the awkward, bow-legged teenager Rick was.

“Hi, I’m Aaron,” the kid said.

“Rick Grimes.”

“You regretting signing up for an 8 a.m. already, too?” he asked. 

Rick laughed. “Yeah. It was good in theory. Getting all my classes done early in the day. In hindsight… not the best plan.” 

A girl with short mousy hair in front of him turned around with a shy smile and an overall quietness about her that made Rick feel instantly protective of her for some reason. 

“What’s your name?” Rick asked.

“Carol,” she answered meekly.

“First days are nerve wracking aren’t they?” he asked, trying to quell her obvious tension. She seemed fragile and shy to a fault. Rick wondered how impactful this change to college was to someone like her if it was so powerful already for him.

Before they could stumble through anymore small talk, the professor walked in. He was grey-haired and rough around the edges and instead of a suit, which Rick expected, he was dressed casual and wore a fisherman’s bucket hat.

“Hi, there class. I’m Dr. Horvath but you guys can call me Dale.” Everyone was quiet. 

“You know why?” he continued. “Because you’re all adults now,” he smiled. “This isn’t high school. You don’t _have_ to be here. You’re paying to be here.”

He looked around the room taking a moment to smile at each of the twenty or so kids in the class.

“The rules in my class- No growling bellies. If you woke up late for breakfast, grab a Poptart. You can eat it in here. Cell phones… in high school they were always supposed to be turned off for class, right?”

A couple kids nodded. “Not here. You wanna space out to Candy Crush. It’s your money. But what I think, is that all of you _want_ to be here. All of you have a future ahead of you that requires college. You- what’s your name?” Dale asked a kid in the back.

“Guillermo,” he answered.

“Guillermo. Do you think Candy Crush is more important that what I’ll be teaching in this class?” Dale asked with a grin.

“No, sir,” Guillermo answered.

“Oh, no, no, no… don’t call me sir. I’m not that old yet,” Dale laughed. “Have you declared a major yet, Guillermo?”

“No, sir… I mean Dale.”

“But you’re here. Why?”

“Don’t want to end up just a janitor like my old man,” Guillermo answered.

Dale nodded and looked around smiling at the rest of the class. “Good answer. How about you?” he asked to a kid in front. What’s your name?”

“Noah. I’m gonna be an architect.”

“Ahhh!” Dale responded. “Looks like some folks know exactly what path they want to take and other’s aren’t sure. Freshmen Seminar is a year-long class for every freshman on campus at Atlanta U. In it, we take time to explore why we’re here, what we want to do and how to accomplish our goals. It’s a class in self-awareness, critical thinking and basically a way to get you adjusted to your next four years.” Dale paused again and looked around the room. 

“And what’s your name?” Dale asked Carol. 

“Carol,” she answered so quietly that the classroom filled with the sound of students trying to lean closer to hear her. 

“What brought you here, Carol?” Dale asked.

“My mom wanted it for me. She worked hard for this so I’d have more options than she had.”

Dale nodded. “And here you are. Notebook open and already jotting down notes. Is it safe to assume you want to be here for yourself and not just for your mother?”

She laughed. “Yeah. Like Guillermo,” she said looking back a little more confidently. “I want to be more than what I’ve seen growing up.”

“Excellent, Carol. That’s a great motivator. College is going to gain you… all of you… more confidence, more strength, more understanding of the world around you.”

Finally he pointed at Rick.

“Have you declared a major yet?”

Rick looked at Aaron for support and then nervously back to the professor. “Thinking about sociology. Maybe criminal justice. I don’t know, maybe not.”

Dale nodded, smiling again as his eyes scanned the room and came back to Rick. “What’s your name, son?”

“Rick Grimes.”

“The possibilities are endless aren’t they? There’s plenty of time to figure out what your interests and strengths are, what your passion is. Everyone in here has a _basic_ idea of what they want from Atlanta U,” he said, moving past Rick to the other side of the room. “But why? Why are you making these choices? This is the beginning of the rest of your life, right? What you do here will become a part of your history forever.”

Everyone stayed quiet as Dale paced back and forth. “Open your books to page seventeen,” Dale said and there was a shuffle of bookbag zippers and the rustle of pages around the room. He pointed at a girl in the front seat beside Noah. “Name?”

“Jessie,” the blonde answered. 

“There’s a poem here by Robert Frost. Many of you probably read it in high school. Read it out loud for us?” he asked. 

Jessie cleared her throat and began.

“Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,  
And sorry I could not travel both  
And be one traveler, long I stood  
And looked down one as far as I could  
To where it bent in the undergrowth;

Then took the other, as just as fair,  
And having perhaps the better claim,  
Because it was grassy and wanted wear;  
Though as for that the passing there  
Had worn them really about the same,

And both that morning equally lay  
In leaves no step had trodden black.  
Oh, I kept the first for another day!  
Yet knowing how way leads on to way,  
I doubted if I should ever come back.

I shall be telling this with a sigh  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—  
I took the one less traveled by,  
And that has made all the difference.”

“What’s this about?” Dale asked.

The class all looked at each other and finally Guillermo spoke up. “Figuring out what direction to take. Like I guess, like, declaring our major?”

Dale nodded. “Yeah. That’s a part. But any path you take is… well it’s everything.” He paced again letting that thought sink in for the class.

“Your final term paper is due at the end of the year. The topic is your path. What you choose, why and what the path you don’t take would have been like.”

Rick scribbled the assignment in his notebook, cringing at the sound of his growling belly. Dale walked by his desk and tapped on it. “Poptarts, son,” he said with a smile.

After class he found himself ambling towards the cafeteria with Aaron, Guillermo, and Noah. 

“It’s weird he wears that hat, don’t you think?” Aaron asked.

“It’s weird that we can call him Dale. I like that he’s not pretentious,” Guillermo said. 

“I hope the other professors are that laid back,” Rick added as he looked back and noticed Jessie and Carol just behind them. “You did a good job reading on the spot, Jessie,” Rick said. She smiled flirtatiously. 

She was a pretty girl. Long blonde hair and curves in the right places. Nice smile. It made him think of his high school girlfriend. Rick would have been willing to stay with Lori because he was so much more content with familiarity than anything else but Lori had insisted that they’d both probably find others in college and she pulled the trigger on the break-up a few weeks before school started. Rick wasn’t that broken up. He loved her. He thought he did, anyway. But it didn’t shatter him to lose her. It just seemed like more of an inconvenience than anything else. 

The group from Freshman Seminar stuck together as they got in line for breakfast. It was an unbelievable spread, actually. Rick was usually on his own for breakfasts, both his parents already long gone at work. His usual fair in the mornings was a bowl of Frosted Flakes or Raisin Bran. But at the cafeteria he could have a hot breakfast! Scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, hashbrowns, ten different cereal choices, oatmeal and seven different kinds of bread for toast. 

All four boys loaded up like they hadn’t eaten in months. Even Carol, as quiet and petite as she was, had a plateful and a smile on her face. Jessie opted for just a glass of unsweetened tea and an oatmeal.

“Doesn’t cost any different to fill your plate,” Guillermo said.

“I’m just watching my figure,” Jessie said demurely. “Freshman fifteen. I’ve heard stories.”

Rick hadn’t been that smitten by the cute blonde anyway, but the worry over fifteen pounds and seeing her eat like a bird turned him off. He liked people to be themselves, not what they thought everyone else would like to see. He wondered if Jessie was one of those women who only went to college to try to track down a successful husband. 

They all sat together, talking about the Freshmen Welcome event the previous evening and where each of them were from. Even Carol started talking a little more comfortably. Abraham and Eugene showed up as Rick was stuffing three pieces of bacon in his mouth at once.

“Are these two seats reserved?” Eugene asked as Abraham rolled his eyes and dropped his tray at one of the spots.

“No, sit down,” Rick said, happy to see familiar faces. He did the introductions and after Eugene spent twenty minutes on the science behind the freshmen fifteen, Abraham started talking about the party he was planning for the first Friday night and he invited all of them, making a special point of telling Rick to let Daryl know as well. 

The rest of the day was one new thing after another. New faces, new professors, new surroundings. And by 2:00, when Rick’s classes were over for the day, he found himself incredibly excited to get to his dorm and find out how Daryl’s day had gone. Once he got back, he found himself alone, Daryl’s schedule pinned to the wall and showing his last class not getting over until 3:50. 

Rick took the time to organize his notes for the day and he opened a new spiral notebook and copied down the Robert Frost poem for his final paper that would be due at the end of the year. He started to jot down some ideas.

_The Road Not Taken_  
Choices  
College is all the choices in the world… not just two paths… a thousand paths.  
My parents cleared my path for me. Do I want to take it? 

Before he could continue jotting down thoughts the door opened and Daryl came in with his backpack slung over his shoulder and the camera around his neck. “Hey,” he said as he flung the bag onto his bed and sat in his chair focusing on the digital screen of his camera.

“Hey. How’d it go today? Your teacher’s cool?” Rick asked. 

“They’re okay. I had Sketching today with Dr. Morales. He was pretty cool. Then Digital Photography with Professor Stookey and my Art History class. How about you? How was that Freshmen Sem class?”

“Early. It was really fucking early,” Rick laughed and Daryl smiled in response. “We have a term paper due at the end of the year on a Robert Frost poem,” Rick said, feeling like he finally knew something, like he was growing just the tiniest bit more familiar with his surroundings. “The professor is cool, you’ll like him. Saw Abe and Eugene at lunch. They’re having a party Friday. They want us to come.” 

Daryl looked up and shrugged. “I don’t usually go to parties,” he said as he focused back on his camera.

“Why not?”

He shrugged again and then looked at Rick, biting a nail. “Don’t know. Never been invited to one, I guess.”

“Well, we’re in college. I think we’re supposed to go to parties. It’s part of the core curriculum,” Rick said with a serious look on his face. Daryl laughed. 

“Alright. I’ll go, man.”

They worked quietly on assignments for a while until there was a knock at the door. Rick opened it to a stranger. “Hey, man,” Daryl said to the short kid with long-hair and a beard already grown in. He looked like a cross between Jesus and a hippie.

“Hey, wondered if you wanted to go to dinner,” the guy said to Daryl. “My roommate, Gregory, has a car on campus and he went out. Without offering to take me. I think there’s a strong chance he’s a dick.”

Daryl laughed and looked to Rick. “Yeah, we can go. You ready, Rick?” Daryl asked, not even considering leaving his roommate out. “This is Paul. Met him in my sketching class. Paul this is Rick,” Daryl said as he pulled his hoodie over his head and hung his camera over his neck.

The three of them walked to the Student Union building, running into Guillermo and his roommate Randall on the way. The five of them ate together, looking around the room still all trying to get used to their new surroundings. 

“That blonde is gorgeous,” Randall said, eyes focused on Jessie who was sitting with Carol, Sasha, Rosita and Tara. 

“Blonde is boring,” Guillermo said. “I think that one with the short hair from Freshmen Sem is adorable.”

“Shame she keeps looking over here and checking Daryl out,” Paul said with a smirk.

“She ain’t lookin’ at me,” Daryl grumbled, stuffing a giant forkful of spaghetti in his mouth.

“Think the blonde’s got a boyfriend?” Randall asked, unable to take his eyes off Jessie.

“I think she’s here to look for one,” Rick said and Daryl snorted. “Seriously. Look at her. Dressing in her best slacks and a fancy shirt when the other girls around her are in jeans and tee’s. She only ate oatmeal for breakfast because she’s worried about gaining weight freshman year.”

“So not your type, Rick?” Guillermo laughed. “Is that what you’re saying?

Aaron from Rick’s freshman seminar class came over to the table asking with a nod if he could have a seat. “You’re by yourself too, man?” Paul asked. “What happened to your roommate?”

“Jim’s sick. Has a fever and everything. Don’t even want to go back to the room. It’s too early in the year to start missing classes!” Aaron answered. “What happened to yours?”

“He’s a dick,” Paul answered. 

“I like mine,” Rick said with a dorky grin and Daryl scoffed and rolled his eyes. Rick noticed that he was definitely quieter in a group. 

“I’m gonna be camping out in the Lounge on 4th Jenner tonight if any of you guys want to hang out. Face Off’s on TV and I’m a sucker for that show.” Aaron announced.

“That the one with the special effects make-up?” Daryl asked. 

“Yeah, you wanna watch?” Aaron asked excitedly.

Daryl shrugged. “Maybe,” he said with his mouth full. 

On the way back to the dorms, Daryl veered off, heading towards the quad where students were throwing frisbees and sitting in groups on the lush green grass of the campus. Rick waved goodbye to the others and followed Daryl, suddenly feeling like a lost puppy. “Okay if I tag along?” Rick asked.

Daryl shrugged. “Just wanted to take some pictures. Have a project due in Photography next week.”

“What’s the assignment” Rick asked.

“Capture uncertainty,” Daryl answered as he held the camera up and zoomed into a group of girls watching the frisbee game. Rick watched patiently as Daryl waited for the right moment to start taking shots. 

“You know that picture you took of that path yesterday? That could work too, yeah?” Rick asked.

Daryl lowered the camera and looked at Rick with that quasi half-smile of his. “Yeah. I was thinking about using that one, too, actually.” Rick felt a ridiculous amount of pride at Daryl’s reaction.

They went to the lounge together to watch TV with Aaron, Paul, Guillermo and Randall. Rick started getting that feeling of comfort that he thought would take a lot longer than just a few days to capture. He was starting to get to know these people. Aaron was gay, had a boyfriend back home named Eric. Guillermo came from a bad part of downtown Atlanta and was the first in his family to graduate high school much less make it to college. Randall was mostly always talking about girls. Rick assumed that, like himself, Randall was a virgin. Paul was a super nice guy. Had a gentleness to him. He was majoring in Art History, like Daryl.

Daryl was the one that fascinated Rick the most, though. There was that air of mystery around him, like he was hiding something. He didn’t speak up much when they were in a group, but he always paid close attention to everyone, observing his surroundings constantly. Rick guessed that’s how he was always able to click the camera at just the right moments. Maybe it was Daryl’s use of the camera that made him seem so different. Everyone else was eager to move forward with their lives here at college, but Daryl liked to take his time, enjoy moments, capture them. There was an easy pace to him that put Rick at ease. He really did luck out in the roommate department. 

That night Rick and Daryl went to bed with the planetarium light on again. 

“You know the constellations?” Daryl asked after a while.

“Some.”

“You gonna take astronomy?” 

Rick sighed. “Probably not. It’s not practical. Not realistic to expect to be able to get, like, a NASA career. My astronomy phase was just a pipe dream.”

“Ain’t we supposed to be able to realize our dreams in college?” Daryl asked. “Ain’t that what you said Freshmen Sem was all about?”

“My dad would kill me if I picked an impractical major,” Rick laughed.

“You mean like art?” Daryl asked.

“No,” Rick said, sitting up in bed. “Shit, that’s not what I meant. I wish I could do that, y’know. You’re passionate about art. It’s evident, man. That camera you always carry is a part of you and you’re so talented, got a scholarship and everything. I just… don’t have anything I’m passionate about.”

“Don’t worry, Grimes. I ain’t taking it personally,” Daryl laughed.

“I’m already bucking the system by looking into sociology instead of economics. My Dad...he’s paying for this so I feel like I have to do what he says,” Rick said as he laid back down.

“Your old man wants you to take economics?” Daryl asked.

“Yeah, that’s what he did. Says that’s where the money’s at. I mean, I know I’m supposed to be an adult now. Should be able to do what I want. But I’ve always done what my father tells me. You were right. I am the goody-goody type. I guess I’m just not good at changing, even if I really want to change.”

“Making money ain’t a bad thing,” Daryl said. After they laid in their respective beds for a while longer staring at the night sky on the ceiling, Daryl continued. “You know one time I was about eight, nine maybe. Ran away from home and got lost in the woods. That was before Merle taught me how to track and hunt. Slept under the night sky for six straight days ‘fore I stumbled back home. No one even noticed I was gone. Anyway, it’s funny cause the stars never seem to change. There’s Orion. Cassiopeia,” he said, pointing them out on the ceiling. “They're all still there. So much changes from day to day down here, so many choices, decisions. But up there? That’s a constant. I think that’s what makes looking at the stars so peaceful.”

“You should think about picking up a philosophy minor, Daryl,” Rick said with sincerity. Daryl laughed softly and rolled over in his bed. And as Rick dozed off, he wondered what it would be like to fall asleep under the real stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update on Friday (Possibly Thursday)-   
> Title- Capturing Uncertainty  
> Rick get’s drunk at a party and Daryl takes care of him.


	3. Capturing Uncertainty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all will continue to enjoy the ride! Remember- this is unbeta’d now. Please let me know if you see any glaring errors! :-D

The rest of the first week flew by. Everyday was new faces and new places. Friday Rick and Daryl had planned to meet for lunch with Paul, Aaron, Noah, Abraham and Guillermo. The Student Union Building was buzzing with excitement for the first weekend of the school year. Now that the rest of the student body was on campus, Rick felt even smaller than he had when it was just the Freshmen. But he was creating a small circle of friends and he was already enjoying the comfort of their familiar faces. 

“Alright, listen,” Abraham said. “I got a case of Coors and two bottles of Rum. Mullet is going to whip up a mixed drink with the rum, some Kool-Aid packets and some fruit I’ve been stealing from the snack bar all week.”

“Wait, the punch gonna have pocket lint in it?” Daryl asked around a forkful of chicken pot pie.

“No, dipshit,” Abraham answered as the rest of the group laughed. “I’ve been smuggling the fruit out in a Tupperware container in my jacket pocket.”

“Who thinks to bring Tupperware to college?” Rick asked. 

“Mullet. He likes to be prepared for every contingency.”

Guillermo stood up with his empty tray. “Got Bio. I’ll see you guys tonight,” he said and Abraham stood up too.

“Wait guys. I’m in charge of hosting and procuring the alcohol, Mullet’s got bartending and DJ duties. I need you guys to invite some girls, man. Ain’t gonna be dick of a party if we don’t get any ladies on board.”

“I don’t know any girls,” Paul said. 

“Well, meet some, dumbass. You still got a couple hours. 614 Mamut Hall. Eight o’clock. Be there or fuck off,” Abraham said with a laugh and the rest of the table started to disperse. 

Rick managed to be bold enough to mention Abe’s party to Jessie who was also in his math class and to Rosita, Carol, Sasha and Tara who were flocking Daryl in the hallway after his photography class. 

“How’d he get the alcohol?” Sasha asked. 

Rick shrugged. “Got me. But he said he’s got it. You guys gonna come?”

Tara popped her bubblegum as the other three turned to her. “Maybe.” Rick was glad to see that Carol had fallen into the trifecta of Sasha, Rosita and Tara. They seemed like decent girls and Rick had the feeling that Carol could use some good, strong, independent women in her life, help her to not be so mousy and meek.

“Jesus, I think all four of them have a crush on you,” Rick said to Daryl as they walked back to their dorm together.

Daryl just laughed. “Nah, they’re probably trying to cozy up to me to get to you, man.”

“Pfft,” Rick answered. “I’m sure they’re all about my gangly legs and baby face.”

“You know who really has been checking you out?” Daryl asked. Rick crinkled his brow at him in question.

“That blonde from your Freshmen Sem class,” Daryl said, completely straight-faced.

“Ha! No she hasn’t. She’s too good looking to be sidetracked by the likes of me.”

“Why are you so hard on yourself man? It’s not like you have a third eye or a goiter or a mullet.”

Rick laughed. “She seems high maintenance,” he said, blowing it off. 

At 7:30, Rick was staring aimlessly into his closet while Daryl was sitting on his bed sketching. 

“Watcha doin’?” Daryl finally asked.

“I don’t know what to wear to a party,” Rick said flatly.

“Dude, ain’t ya just goin’ in that?” he asked with all that cool, casual confidence Rick wished he had. Daryl was an enigma. He had the shy, brooding thing going on, but at the same time, he didn’t care what others thought and that gave him this who-gives-a-fuck attitude. Christ, if you put him in a leather jacket and sat him on a motorcycle he’d be James Dean. Meanwhile, Rick felt more like Larry from the Three Stooges. He was a major klutz and he never did get a last haircut before school and it’s already started to curl. 

He pulled out a button-up and looked over at Daryl who was already shaking his head. “Just throw on a t-shirt man. It’s not prom. We’re gonna be drinking stolen fruit from the cafeteria and cheap rum, Grimes, not going over to audit their taxes.”

Rick shook his head. “Yeah, did I mention I’m not the greatest in social events either?”

Daryl got up and walked over to Rick’s closet. He reached in and pulled out a black Cage the Elephant t-shirt that Rick had gotten at the only concert his parents let him go to. “Wear this. Band shirts are always good. Helps start conversation.”

He went back to his sketch pad as Rick changed. “Whatcha drawing?” he asked.

“Capturing uncertainty,” Daryl answered. 

“I thought that was for photography class, not sketching.”

“Just thought it’d be fun.”

“Can I see?” Rick asked, walking over and craning his neck to take a look. It was a drawing of Rick, just a rough sketch, standing in front of his closet, eyebrows knit and shoulders slumped. 

“Well, that’s the epitome of uncertain alright,” Rick said. “You draw really good. I mean… that’s really… me.” Rick continued to stare at the sketch. He felt goosebumps at the thought of being studied so closely that someone could draw him line for line on paper.

A sudden knock at the door made Rick finally take his eyes of Daryl’s work and he opened the door to find Paul. He lived just a few doors down so they’d all planned on all walking to Abe’s building together. “Your roomie ain’t coming?” Daryl asked with a smirk.

Paul shook his head more in disbelief than in answer. “He’s vacuuming the carpet. Said I tracked in dirt.”

“Well, there’s no time like a Friday night for vacuuming,” Rick said as he grabbed his room keys off the desk. 

At the party, Rick was surprised that he saw so many familiar faces. There was Abe and Eugene, of course. Aaron, Guillermo, Randall, Noah, Carol, Jessie, Tara, Rosita and Sasha. And a few more faces he recognized but couldn’t put names to. Eugene shoved a plastic cup of something purple at Rick as Daryl grabbed one of the beers from an oversized cooler on the floor. 

The evening was like one Rick had never had before. He’d gone to some school dances back in high school, but he’d never hung out with the party crowd. He liked the music Eugene was playing for the most part and he liked the mellow feeling he got from the punch, comfortable enough to just enjoy the chatter and conversation instead of stressing about what to say next. 

“There’s a science to the perfect party mix, Rick,” Eugene explained. “You have to get a crescendo at just the right moment,” he shouted over Magic Carpet Ride by Steppenwolf. One thing Eugene was definitely right about were his bartending skills. The purple drink with bits of lime and orange slices was delicious. And after a while Rick had gotten so comfortable in his surroundings that he started making conversation with Tara and Jessie as Daryl was chatting with Carol and Guillermo. There was nothing to be nervous about, the room suddenly seemed like a room he’d always been familiar with. Rick was on his third or fourth cup of punch before he noticed Daryl trying to lock eyes with him. He struggled to focus on his roommate. 

“What isss ‘t?” Rick muttered.

“How many of them have you had, man?”

“I had… like how many were poured. That was ummm… how many?” Rick noticed suddenly that it wasn’t just Daryl he couldn’t focus on, nothing was standing still for him. Everything was in constant movement around him.

“Rick, here’s another,” Jessie said with a laugh as she plopped to the ground next to him and handed him a full cup of punch.

Daryl took the drink out of Rick’s hand as Rick watched it, trying unsuccessfully to grab it back.

“Hey, tha’s mine,” Rick whined. 

“You ever drink before, Rick?” Daryl asked as he glared at Jessie who had her hand so close to Rick’s crotch he started giggling.

“Had sipss of my dad’s wine onccce,” Rick said, his head spinning and the music starting to warp in his ears. 

Daryl slammed the cup down. “Let’s get home, man. You’re gonna feel like shit tomorrow,”

“I cannn ‘t go. Jessie saysss she can read my palm and sssee my futuress.”

Tara looked up as Daryl was pulling Rick to his feet. “I’d say your future don’t look so good right now,” Tara snarked. 

“Your future is your head over the shitter puking your guts out, dude,” Daryl added, shaking his head. Jessie pouted as Daryl hoisted Rick up against his side.

“You need help with him, Daryl?” Carol asked sweetly. 

“Nah. It’s okay.” And Daryl practically dragged him out of the room. When the cool night air hit Rick he felt even more dizzy. “Is this drunk?” Rick asked as he stumbled to keep his steps in line with Daryl’s, the other man’s arm around his waist. 

“This is fucking wasted, Grimes. Why didn’t you tell me you never drank before? You’re gonna be bringing up breakfast from three days ago tonight, man.”

“Daryl? Did Jessie read my future?”

Daryl rolled his eyes as he used his keys to open the door to their hall. “She said you’re going to listen to Daryl from now on about how much you drink,” Daryl said. 

“I like Daryl. He’s so nicccce.” 

“Yes, he is. And patient. Don’t forget patient,” Daryl said.

“He’s mysterious and like … like he has… like… I want to be cool like he is.”

“You’re cool, man,” Daryl said as he opened the door to the room and let Rick drop from his arms onto his bed. Rick looked up at the ceiling. They’d left the planetarium light on and the stars all started to shift all at once, faster and faster until he couldn’t even see them anymore. 

“I’m gonna puke,” he groaned as he rolled over and vomited directly in the trashcan that Daryl was suddenly holding for him. The ache in his throat as he gagged reminded him of being a child and having the flu, that awful taste of bile. He opened his eyes and tried to focus on the carpet. 

Daryl was rubbing his back, brushing back his curls and talking quietly. “Get it all out, man. Better now than in the middle of the night.”

Rick grabbed at Daryl’s legs, trying to gain purchase of something so he could sit himself up. “I think I feel bett-”

The nausea swept over him again and he heaved into the trashcan, another splatter of purple vomit. 

“I think I caught that flu that Paul’s roommate has,” Rick mumbled.

“I think you’re a lightweight,” Daryl laughed. 

“Why aren’t you puking with me?”

“Cause I had two beers. I don’t trust the Mullet’s bartending.”

Daryl stayed sitting on the bed, rubbing his hand over Rick’s back. “You feeling better?”

“Less dizzy but I feel like I may already be dead.”

“You think it’s bad now, wait til morning. Think you're done puking for the moment? I’ll go clean this out and we’ll leave it by your bed tonight,” Daryl said, standing up. 

“No,” Rick whined, reaching for the trashcan. “I can clean it up. Want you to like me. Do you like me? Do you hate me cause I puked?” Rick was barely keeping one thought in his head before another shifted his thoughts. “Do you think those stars are still moving?”

“I don’t hate you. And I think we’ll take a night off from the planetarium lamp. Stay laying on your side and get some sleep, Grimes.”

“I’ll be okay?” Rick whimpered, feeling like he’d been hit by a truck, his nostrils still stinging from the pungent smell of rum and bile and his head starting to thump with a headache. 

“Eventually. Dream of something nice,” Daryl said and then the room was quiet and dark. Rick coughed a few times and passed out for a moment, regaining consciousness when Daryl returned with a cleaned out trash can.

“Sleeeepinnn now,” Rick mumbled, not even sure if the sentence was just in his head or was said out loud. He woke a few times during a fitful sleep and one of the times he looked up to notice Daryl sitting on the floor watching him with his sketch pad. He opened his mouth to ask if it was a dream, then quickly fell asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update on Monday-  
> Title- Behind a Lens  
> Rick’s first hangover and learning more about Daryl’s past.


	4. Behind A Lens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to Nel_gal for the beta!!

Rick woke up to bright sunshine pouring in through the window and a headache pounding between his temples like a wrecking ball bouncing back and forth between two decrepit buildings.

“I’m dying,” Rick groaned. 

“You ain’t dyin’,” Daryl said from across the room. “You’re just an idiot.”

“No, I am. I think it’s brain cancer. My eyeballs feel like they’re gonna explode right out of my head.”

Rick still laid strewn across his bed, still dressed in last night’s clothes with his head hanging over the side of the bed where the trashcan was as Daryl came into view sitting down on the floor in Rick’s line of sight. “Here. Bottle of water. Tylenol. Scrambled eggs from the cafeteria. I borrowed some Tupperware from Eugene to smuggle it out. He said to tell you that monitoring guest’s alcohol intake was not in his purview.”

Rick groaned as he slowly sat up, looking at what Daryl was handing him. “I’d rather just die than reach for that. I think it’d be less painful.”

Daryl laughed with a snort, got up off the floor and sat on Rick’s bed next to him. “In your defense the morons in 614 Mamut didn’t add any water to the kool aid packets. It was just rum and sugar flavoring. Eugene thought the goal was to make the drinks as strong as possible so people only needed ONE.”

Rick held a hand out for Daryl to drop the Tylenol into and reached for the water. After he took them, he winced at the throbbing in his head from the movement.

“Food’ll help,” Daryl said, as he stabbed some of the eggs with a fork. 

“Food might kill me. I can already tell it’s gonna hurt to chew.”

“You have a flare for the dramatic, Grimes,” Daryl laughed. “I promise you, man. You’ll feel better by the end of the day.”

“If I don’t, can you just kill me?” Rick asked as he opened his mouth, hands limp at his sides and waiting for Daryl to shovel the eggs in for him.

 

“Promise,” Daryl said as he shoved in the first forkful of cold eggs.

“How come you aren’t in this misery?” 

“Because I had two beers. Two. You had four giant Solo cups of grape flavored rum and a lemon wedge.”

Rick had a brief memory of getting the same answer the night before and he flashed on the memory of cracking his eyes open and seeing Daryl on the floor across from his bed with his sketch pad.

“I’m never drinking again,” Rick groaned as Daryl prodded him to open for another bite of eggs. He opened and chewed grimacing the whole time and groaning after he swallowed. 

 

Rick finally reached for the tupperware and fork and slowly fed himself the rest of the eggs.

“I’d be willing to bet my scholarship that you will, indeed, be drinking again.”

“I won’t have a chance to, this brain cancer is gonna kill me before next weekend.”

“I shoulda kept an eye on you. Didn’t realize you ain’t never had a drink before. Thought you rich kids always managed to get your hands on alcohol.”

“I always played by the rules, Daryl, remember? I mean, Christ, if my dad knew I got that shit-faced…”

“Well, I’m with your dad on this one. I ain’t letting you out of my sight at the next party.”

Rick took the last bite of eggs and handed Daryl back the tupperware. 

“So Jessie was flirting with you like crazy last night,” Daryl said as he stood and went back to the books he had open on his desk.

“No she wasn’t,” Rick said. 

“You were barely there, Grimes,” Daryl chuckled. “Trust me. She’s got eyes on you.”

Rick shrugged. “Not my type.”

Daryl lifted a brow. “Really? Because you were flirting back.”

Rick squinted as he tried to remember. “I don’t even know how to flirt.”

“I didn’t say you were doing a good job of it,” Daryl teased. 

Rick grabbed his pillow with the intention of trying to throw it at Daryl but all it did was shoot out about ten inches from his hand and fall on the floor by the trashcan. 

Daryl watched it land then looked back at Rick. “Ouch. No. Don’t,” he deadpanned.

Rick snorted a laugh and crawled under the covers of his bed. “I need a nap.” He closed his eyes and tried to ignore his still-throbbing skull. “Thanks for taking care of me, man. You’re a good friend.”

When Rick woke again it was time for dinner and Daryl was still at his desk with his sketch pad opened. 

“You eat?” Rick mumbled as he sat up, noticing the setting sun. 

“Paul stopped by to go over but I told him I was gonna wait for you,” Daryl said as he shut his book and stood up.”

“I haven’t showered all day,” Rick said looking down at his clothes. 

“Brain cancer gone, though?” 

“Yeah. I guess I’ll live. I’m not ever drinking rum again, though. Or grape Kool-Aid. Or anything with stolen fruit in it.”

Daryl grabbed his camera and held the door open and the two walked out and headed to the dining hall. “You ever been that drunk before?” Rick asked. 

“Drunk enough to say the famous words ‘I’m never drinking again’? Yeah. Couple times. Have an older brother, remember. Had his friends over a lot after my folks died.”

“How old were you when they died?” Rick asked, hoping it wasn’t still too raw to talk about.

“I was fourteen. Drunk driving accident.”

“I’m sorry,” Rick said.

“Don’t be. My Pa was the drunk.”

They walked in silence for a while until Rick finally asked. “Do you miss them?”

Daryl looked at Rick, his expression pensive and he looked down at the sidewalk as he answered. “They wasn’t like your folks. I mean… I know your folks ain’t around much and that sucks… but mine… At least yours care about what happens to you.” He paused then looked up ahead at the Student Union building. “Mine… they just weren’t nice.” 

“I’m sorry,” Rick said, his mind filled with more questions he knew he shouldn’t ask so he settled on a safer response. “Glad you have Merle.” 

Daryl grunted in agreement, then lifted his camera lens and stepped off the path as he lined up a shot of the full moon rising over the campus.

“You seem to see everything like you’re looking at it from behind a lens,” Rick laughed.

Daryl shrugged after he captured the shot. “I like being on the other side. Feel more comfortable watching than participating. That’s what I was more used to in High School.”

“Well, you’re not just a “Dixon” anymore here. This is a fresh start. And I think you and I are getting a good group of friends. Except for Mullet who tried to kill me last night.”

Daryl smiled. “It’s easier being social when you’re around for some reason.”

“Must be because I’m super cool,” Rick answered.

“I watched you puke up fish taco’s last night, Grimes. You’re not that cool,” Daryl teased.

“I owe you one, brother,” Rick said. Daryl looked over and held Rick’s eyes and nodded silently. That’s what Rick imagined it must be like, having a brother. Someone who you felt an honest-to-God kinship with. Who wanted to have meals with you. Shared the same friends. There was an ease between Rick and Daryl that Rick had never felt before with anyone. He felt like he could truly be himself with Daryl. Daryl had no agenda, no expectations, no demands. He was just… Daryl.

That night they went lights out after watching Saturday Night Live together in the dark dorm room, Rick taking another couple Tylenol and Daryl sketching as they laughed at Weekend Update. Lights out had somehow become Rick’s favorite part of the day. He was in his comfy cozy bed and he and Daryl would inevitably end up talking a bit before they fell asleep. It was like a permanent sleepover. 

“Shit,” Rick said out loud, knowing Daryl was still laying there awake. 

“What?”

“I have to do laundry tomorrow.”

“Me too, man.”

“You know how?” Rick asked

“Do I know how what? To do laundry?” Daryl asked with exasperation. 

“Are you going to make fun of me now,” Rick sighed. 

“I thought your folks weren’t around much? How do you not know how to do laundry?”

“Shut up,” Rick said.

“What?”

Rick sighed. “I had a…”

“A what?”

“A … nanny.”

Daryl howled with laughter. “You had a NANNY!?” 

“Shut up,” Rick laughed throwing one of his pillows over at Daryl. He caught it and shoved it behind his own head.

“Dude, we did _not_ come from a similar background.”

“Yeah, I feel bad. I think you got shafted, man,” Rick said sympathetically.

Daryl grunted. “I could manage. You’re the one that has to go around admitting he had a nanny.”

“Well, it sounds like we were both ignored a lot. Maybe it’s a tie..”

Daryl snorted. “Yeah. Them not caring was always worse than the rest.”

Rick sat up in bed. “Worse than the rest? What’s that mean,” he asked, voice bordering on absolute dismay.

“Don’t need pity, Grimes. I told ya they was assholes. Only time I got their attention was when they was beating on me.”

“Fuck, man. I’m so fucking sorry.”

Rick could see Daryl shrug in the dim light from the stars on their wall and the lava lamp. 

“It was mostly just my dad really. I think the worst part was the times I expected to get some praise but I’d get the belt instead. Came home once with a rabbit. Was my first kill after Merle started showing me how to hunt. Thought my dad would be proud cause he’d just got laid off work and food had been scarce around the house.”

“He wasn’t?”

“Nah. One rabbit wasn’t enough to feed a dog much less a family of four. Made him pissed, ranting and raving about work and life being unfair and then had me over his knee whipping me for what felt like hours. He was drunk. Usually was.”

“Jesus,” Rick said, dumbfounded that things like that actually happened. “Well, trust me. _That_ is worse than being ignored.”

“Nah. I can take a hit. Ain’t afraid of getting hurt like that. What I hated worse was the way I was ignored in school. I was a Dixon and from the wrong side of the tracks. You know I ain’t very sociable anyway. Kinda shy and shit, I guess. None of the kids ever talked to me growing up. Sucked being invisible.”

“Well, you’re not anymore. I see you,” Rick said. 

“Yeah,” Daryl said quietly as he rolled over in bed and tugged up his covers. “I see you too, Grimes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying the development of this friendship! Lots more to come! Next update will be Wednesday!


	5. The Edges of a Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shout out to Nel_Gal for the Beta! She's making some fantastic catches!!

Three weeks later, Rick sat in his Monday morning Freshmen Sem class, starving, barely awake, hair unbrushed and wearing the same sweatpants and t-shirt he’d slept in. There hadn’t been any more wild parties like that first one, but lots of late nights hanging out in one another’s rooms listening to music or watching TV or just bullshitting. Sunday nights was a Zombie show they all liked watching, so Rick and Daryl had Aaron, Paul, Abe, Eugene, Guillermo, Randall, Tara, Rosita, Sasha, Noah and Carol stuffed in their room all loudly animated at the season premiere. Their group of friends had gotten tight and Rick had become incredibly comfortable in his surroundings. 

Dale walked in as Rick and Aaron were stuffing blueberry Pop-tarts down their throats and barely taking the time to chew.

“Morning class. How’s everyone doing today?”

“Tired, Dale,” Noah called out. The class giggled and Dale kept that constant smile of his. 

“One thing you’ll learn from my Freshmen Seminar class folks, is that after it’s over you won’t ever sign up for another 8 a.m.” After a chuckle from a few of the more-awake students, Dale continued. “So it’s been a month. Why are you all looking so much more tired?” 

“Season premiere of The Walking Dead,” Guillermo yelled out and the class started laughing and murmuring about the episode. 

“Ahh yes,” Dale said with that ever-present smile. “I was watching, too. But alas, this isn’t Walking Dead 101. It’s Freshmen Seminar so let’s get to it, shall we? Aaron, Rick- Pop-tarts were a good idea, weren’t they?” Dale said with a grin as he watched them finish up their last bites.

“Today I want to talk about success. What does success mean?” He paced the room in that patient way he had. Randall raised his hand and Dale gave him a nod.

“Making money?”

“Ok. Does everyone in here agree that success means making money?”

Some of the students said yes or nodded and few others murmured “not necessarily”.

“To Randall here, success is making money. There’s nothing wrong with that. That’s what success is… to _Randall_. 

Noah spoke without raising his hand. “Shouldn’t that be what it means to all of us? I mean that’s why we’re here right? To get a better job so we can make more than minimum wage flippin burgers. Right?”

“Well, I don’t know. Jessie. What’s your idea of success?” he asked.

“Well, I mean money helps, of course. But like I think, creating a home and a family.”

Dale nodded. “Yeah. Sure. Another good one. Guillermo. When you aren’t watching Walking Dead, what is your idea of success?”

“Making my parents proud. That’s it for me. I mean, yeah I want money. I want a career. I’d love a maroon camaro and season tickets to the Falcons. But to be the first of my family to graduate college? I think success is whatever you need to do to feel that pride.”

“Well, thought out, G.” Dale said with a nod. “None of these answers are wrong. Success is subjective and we are all individuals. Rick, how about you?”

“What do I think success is?” Rick asked rhetorically. He looked around the room. “Well, I think finding your way. Figuring out what it is I want to do… maybe like… like figuring out what path to take in that Robert Frost assignment.”

“Very good, Rick. I'm glad to see you are still thinking about the year-end assignment,” Dale said with a proud smile.

As the class went on, Rick zoned out a bit and thought more about his long term assignment, finding his path, his journey. He was enjoying his sociology class, but was that what he wanted in the end? Because really, success to Rick was being happy in the end. Regardless of profession, house, cars, money, pride. If you are happy then you took the right path. He jotted down some notes for his final paper as Dale kept talking about the meaning of success.

At lunch that day, the usual gang talked mostly about their TV show from the night before but Abraham interrupted with an announcement. “Guys,” he said looking at a text. “My connection’s come through again! Friday night. Mark your calendars! It’s Party at Mamut Hall, the sequel.”

Eugene pulled a Tupperware container out of his pocket. “Ready to do recon on our fruit supply, Big Red.”

Abe nodded. “And you guys know your part. Bring in the ladies. Spill the pintos around campus about the biggest party ever seen!” Sasha and Rosita both rolled their eyes. 

“Jessie’s been hanging out with some new girls lately,” Daryl suggested. “Maybe Rick can get them to come.” 

Carol giggled at Daryl’s inference and Rick rolled his eyes. Daryl was forever picking on him about Jessie having a crush.

“Now you’re thinking,” Abe said as he stood with his empty tray and nodded for Eugene to grab the Tupperware and follow him.

“You ain’t drinking that punch again,” Daryl said to Rick with a grin. “Maybe this week you should be introduced to beer.”

“I tried a sip of if at the last party. It tastes disgusting.”

“Exactly. Then you won’t drink too damn much, yah lush!”

That evening as Rick studied for a World History test, Daryl sat kicked back on his desk chair with the sketch pad watching him.

“Those curls are a challenge. Thanks for letting me stare at ya,” Daryl said as he looked up and back down, stroking his pencil in small wispy motions.

“It needed to be cut like a month ago,” Rick said with a laugh. “Getting to be a challenge just to keep it brushed much less draw it.”

“I’m getting some good frown lines, too. You worried about the test?”

“World History is not my strong suit. Just dates and places to memorize.” Rick looked up again. “You have this same damn test. Shouldn’t you be studying?”

“Already did,” Daryl said as he closed the sketch pad and put it down. “Quiz me.”

“When did the Industrial Revolution start?”

“1760”

“What was the first industrialized city?”

“Manchester.”

“What were the causes of the Industrial Revolution?”

“The agricultural revolution for one, technological advancements like the spinning jenny that gave the cotton industry a boom, production of iron, transportation-”

“Goddamit! How do you know all this?”

“Well, I remember the date because there was a famous painting done in 1760 of Ann Ford by Thomas Gainsborough. The swirls of the lace in her dress remind me of the coal smoke that came out of the smokestacks in the images from our textbook which also reminds me of smoke from a train so - transportation. There’s this red fabric behind her which reminds me of the cotton industry. The choker necklace, bracelet and earrings she’s wearing makes me think of metals… like iron-”

Rick just looked at Daryl with his jaw dropped. “Son of a bitch,” he murmured. “Can I… can I see the picture?”

The rest of the night Daryl sat on Rick’s bed with him going through his study techniques and showing Rick the images he connects to each of the topics that will be in the quiz. By midnight Rick actually felt almost ready for the test and they went lights out and planetarium on.

“Well, I think I’ll be able to pass this test. But I’m pretty sure I’m ex’ing history off my list of possible majors. Not that it was really on it in the first place.”

“How’s the sociology class?” Daryl asked.

Rick shrugged. 

“You know it’s too dark in here for me to see you shrug,” Daryl said.

“Then how’d you know I shrugged?” Rick laughed.

“Getting used to ya, I guess. Just like I know you’ll be shitting bricks about failing this test at lunch tomorrow then after you take it you’ll feel like it might have gone okay after all.”

Rick smiled in the dark. The thought of Daryl knowing him that intimately was warming. Even his own parents couldn’t read him like that. 

“Stop smiling,” Daryl said through the dark, knowing again without seeing what Rick was doing.

“Stop reading my mind!” Rick shouted with a grin. He heard Daryl roll over and listened as his roommate fell into the familiar soft snores that have become more peaceful than the sounds of evening crickets. He thought more about his undeclared major. Why couldn’t he be as certain about his future as Daryl was? He may not know exactly where it will lead but he knew he wanted to be involved in art in some way. Rick still hadn’t felt a fire lit in him over anything yet. And time was passing. Paul declared graphic design. Aaron had a passion for Environmental Studies. Carol already declared a major in Women’s Studies. Rick knew that sometimes students didn’t declare until their second year, but it seemed that he was the runt of their group, left behind and lost in the woods when everyone else was finding their paths. Hell, even that lughead Abraham had formally decided on ROTC.

As Rick looked at the pretend stars on his ceiling and tried to remember the social effects of the industrial revolution, he wondered if he’d ever find his path or if he’d continue to mill around at the edges of a forest, wanting to make it to the other side but completely incapable of figuring out how to get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of feels coming up in chapter six which will post on Thursday/Friday.
> 
> And Spoiler Alert- Monday's chapter will include "stuff and thangs" if you get my hint. :-D


	6. Someone you can tell everything to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three cheers for Nel_Gal! She's been catching all kinds of thangs! In fact, much love and thanks to everyone who beta's fan fiction! It ain't easy! You are all awesome!

At the party that Friday, Rick really started to notice Daryl showing a fierce loyalty to him. When Rick was trapped in the corner with Jessie talking his ear off about the kind of house she wanted to live in one day, there was Daryl swooping in to pull Rick away for an urgent game of beer pong. After they lost two straight, Eugene handed Rick a mystery punch with a suspicious looking orange slice floating in it after he’d already had two beers and Daryl quickly took the drink away. 

“Eugene, I swear to god, if you get Rick that fucked up again, I’mma stomp your ass,” Daryl growled.

“Right, I forgot that Rick doesn’t possess the ability to calculate the ratio of body weight, number of drinks, proof of said beverage and blood alcohol content. In my humble opinion, they should be teaching that in the rudimentary math class you’ve been relegated to, Rick. Maybe this rhyme will help- When the room starts swirling, you’re gonna be hurling.”

“How about this one Eugene,” Daryl said, “If you give my roommate another glass, my big fucking boot will be up your ass.” 

“Understood, chief. I’d rather not see those size nines on my good slacks.” Eugene said, backing away to his spot by the stereo.

“You’re really looking out for me, roomy,” Rick said with a smile.

“I know what you had for dinner tonight and I don’t want to see it again a second time,” Daryl grumbled. Carol giggled from her spot next to Daryl. It wasn’t lost on Rick that she always tended to put herself near his roommate and laughed at everything he said. And conversely, Guillermo would put himself by her and laugh at everything _she_ said.

Daryl smiled politely at Carol. “You want another beer?” he asked.

“Sure.”

Before Daryl could stand, Guillermo leaped up and grabbed her one, sitting down on the arm of the couch beside her when he returned.

“You know I got invited to a party with Tara over in Carson Hall for tonight?” Carol mentioned.

“And you decided to hang with us instead. Thanks for slumming it, Carol,” Guillermo joked.

She shrugged. “Think I’d have been a third wheel over there. Wouldn’t know anyone else. Besides, I like you guys,” she said looking back at Daryl specifically. 

Rick smiled. “Hey, next year we should put ourselves in the lottery to get one of those sweet apartments in Carson Hall. Have our own kitchen and bathroom. We could have the parties. I can assure you Eugene’s ‘scientific party music mix’ is more eye of the beholder than downright science.”

Rosita wiggled her way in between Rick and Daryl and plopped down beside them. “He’s so weird, right?”

“Who, Eugene?” Rick asked as Daryl downed the glass of punch he confiscated.

“Yeah, I mean… what is _wrong_ with him?”

“You mean because of the mullet?” Daryl asked.

“I mean because of the mullet, the way he talks, the fact that he thinks Taylor Swift’s “We Are Never Getting Back Together” is acceptable at a college party, the Virginia is for Lover’s T-shirt he wears more days than not-”

“I get your point,” Rick laughed. “I mean, he did try to kill me at the last party, but he seems okay. I mean for a genius and a bookworm it’s cool of him to let Abe have these parties. 

“Abe’s an asshole,” Rosita said as she stood up. “Either of you want another drink?”

Rick shook his head no as Daryl nodded. “One more of the punch. It’s not as strong as last time. Actually tastes pretty good.”

Rick was staring at Daryl and he held that stare until the stubborn art major finally turned to meet his furrowed brows. “I thought you weren’t much of a drinker,” Rick whispered.

“Only at college once, man. Might as well have a few. Don’t worry. I know when to say when. There’s no way you’ll be watching me puke. That’s a guarantee.” Rosita handed him a glass and sat back down with one of her own.

“So, do you know that Abe had been flirting with me like crazy from the get go and all of a sudden he’s all up on Sasha?” Rosita said with neck movements that emphasized her dismay. 

“Why do you even come to these parties if you hate Abe and Eugene?” Daryl laughed. 

“I didn’t say I hated Eugene,” Rosita corrected. “I just said like… What is up with him?” She sat back and watched as Abe told an animated story to Sasha, who was smiling like a high schooler with her first crush.

“Hey, so who is it that Tara is with at the Carson apartment party?” Rick asked. 

“An upperclassman. Denise. She’s pre-med,” Carol answered.

Rosita added, “I think she’s getting a little something more than some cheap beer and mixed drinks over there if you know what I mean.”

“I’m of higher intelligence book-smarts-wise, but sometimes I don’t get the subtleties, “ Eugene said, popping up behind Rosita all of a sudden with a full glass of punch. He looked over at Daryl. “Don’t worry. This beverage isn’t for Rick. It’s mine.”

Daryl stood, took the drink and sat back down. “Now it’s mine.” Rick glanced over at Daryl with a puzzled look. He never much seemed that interested in drinking but he was certainly throwing a few back all of a sudden.

“What I _mean_ is that her classmate from Spanish is batting for her team,” Rosita explained. 

“I was not aware that Tara was on the Atlanta U softball team. Is she any good?” Eugene asked, as Rick, Daryl, Carol and Guillermo tried to hide their snickers. 

Rick took another glance over at Daryl as the drink he was holding was suddenly drained.

“Jesus Christ, Eugene. Tara is a lesbian. Denise is a lesbian. Between sips of alcohol, that is probably better than this swill you mix up, they will probably be playing tongue hockey and NO, I AM NOT IMPLYING THAT EITHER OF THEM IS ON THE HOCKEY TEAM,” Rosita snarked as she stood up and headed for the cooler of beers.

“Ohhh!” Eugene said. “I get it. Both of them prefer the vagina. It’s a common occurrence even in nature. I know I for one prefer the vagina.” 

Rick looked over to Daryl and somehow his empty cup was filled back up. “Hey, man. You watching your weight versus beverages verses blood whatever the fuck Eugene said?” Rick whispered.

“I ain’t fucking gonna calculus this drink. ‘S just a damn drink.”

Rick could hear the start of a slur. “Hey let’s get back home. SNL’s coming on soon. That’s like our tradition now, y’know. I like having traditions like that,” Rick said trying to entice Daryl to listen to him.

“Thought you liked comin’ ta these parties.”

“Well, we came. Now let’s go,” Rick said, standing up. He didn’t like the unfocused look in Daryl’s normally pensive and thoughtful eyes. Before he could convince Daryl to stand with him, the door to the room swung open and two guys from Rick’s math class waltzed in like they owned the place. 

“Oh Jesus,” Rick said.

“What is it?” Daryl asked.

“I don’t like these guys. They’re in my basic math class,” Rick said as he sat back down.

“What’s wrong with ‘em?”

“They're just assholes. That Negan guy… I don’t even know his first name. He just goes by Negan like he’s famous like Madonna or Prince or Cher. And the other’s like his henchman.”

“So, just general dicks?”

“Well, kinda bully’s. One of ‘em stole my homework out of my backpack. I saw it. I saw him take it and Negan turned it in as his own and I ended up getting a zero.”

“What?! You never told me that!”

“Eh. It’s embarrassing. I was too much of a pussy to try to get it back from him. Seen how he pushes some of the other guys around and I just didn’t want to get involved in that.”

“Well, he’s gonna get what’s coming to him,” Daryl grumbled.

“Yeah, I know. What goes around comes around. I’m sure he’ll see it in the end.”

“Oh, he’s gonna see it alright.”

Rosita continued to babble on about Eugene as Daryl reached back to the table behind them to grab another solo cup of punch. Rick wasn’t sure if he should try to stop him. Does he have the right to tell Daryl what to do? Daryl’s been telling Rick what to do. Is that what brothers are like? But the more Rick thought about it, watching a vague sadness in Daryl’s eyes, he figured he needed this kind of night out. Maybe he was missing Merle or thinking about his parents or something. 

Rick knew no matter what that he’d be there for Daryl if he ended up having a little too much. If Rick had to see the evening’s corned beef casserole again tonight, he’d be willing to do it because Daryl has been looking out for Rick all this time. It’s the first time anyone ever really has, except for maybe the nice couple that lived next door to Rick’s parents. They were always super nice to Rick. Paid him good to babysit and even took their son to a few of Rick’s varsity baseball games. He actually kind of missed the Rhee’s more than his own folks. Rick’s parents were good at telling him what to do, but not so great at telling him he did it well. Or even watching him do it.

Rick grabbed another beer. It was only his third and he figured it wouldn’t do much damage even if he was up all night taking care of Daryl, and as he twisted open the Bud Light, Negan came up beside him. 

“Well, look who’s here, the little Boy Scout from basic math. Gotta tell ya, you’re not as fucking smart as you act in class. You barely got me a B,” he said looking back at Simon. “Can you believe how this guy did me?”

“Shut up, Negan,” Rick said.

“You know… I don’t really like being told to shut up, Rick Grimes.”

Rick rolled his eyes. “Look Negan. This isn’t your old schoolyard from high school. It’s college. If you don’t want to be here, leave. How did you even get invited to this party anyway?”

Negan put a hand on Rick’s shoulder and stared him down. “I go where I want, when I want. You gotta have confidence in this world. That’s how you get somewhere in life.”

Negan had his hand on Rick’s shoulder barely five seconds before Daryl appeared by Rick’s side, finally no cup in his hand, and he shoved Negan back against the wall causing a sudden commotion that had everyone in the room stop and watch.

“You got a problem, asshole?!” Daryl growled, a slight slur to his words. 

Negan started laughing. “Who the fuck are you?”

“I’m _Daryl_. And if you steal shit from my roommate again or lay so much as a pinky finger on him, I’m gonna show up when you least expect me with a baseball bat and break both your legs.”

Negan laughed again as Abe walked up. “I didn’t invite you, man. You got to get your ass out of here.”

“There’s no law says I can’t come in here.” 

And that’s when Daryl went absolutely wild on Negan, knocking the guy down with a first punch, then he was down on the floor swing fist after fist after fist as Abe held Simon back from helping. 

“Daryl, that’s enough,” Rick shouted as he tried to grab his arms. Guillermo and Noah came running from the beer pong table and helped pull Negan back as Rick tried to separate the two men. Negan had a split lip and a scowl as he was pulled to his feet and Rick could see the start of a bruise around one of Daryl’s dark blue eyes. Abe and Guillermo pulled Negan and Simon out into the hall where security was already waiting. 

“Everyone scatter! It’s the fuzz!” Eugene shout-whispered. He opened the two first floor windows wide and students started crawling out to avoid getting an under-aged drinking violation. “I’ve got your back,” Eugene said as if he were a foot soldier in a deadly battle. Rick gave him a nod as he helped Daryl through the window.

They slipped through the bushes along the bottom of Mamut Hall and ran/stumbled over to Jenner. When Rick got to the main door, he turned to see Daryl holding a flask. 

“Where in the hell did you get that?” Rick asked, taking it from Daryl’s hands and sniffing it. 

“Abe’s … had it. He said I could have some.” Daryl babbled.

“I think he meant a sip, not the whole damn flask,” Rick laughed as he helped steady Daryl’s wobbly walk up the stairwell. 

“You think I’m drunk, I ain’t.”

“Okay.”

“I ain’t.”

“I said Okay,” Rick laughed. He didn’t mind humoring Daryl after all the guy’s done for him. Hell, and now he just added physically coming to his rescue with fists flying. It was the first time Rick ever really saw Daryl angry. He usually seemed so Zen all the time.

“Thanks for sticking up for me with Negan, man. Didn’t have to,” Rick said as he unlocked the door to their room. Daryl took one step into the room and fell forward onto his bed.

“I’ll get the trashcan. Hang on, man,” Rick said. 

“I ain’t gonna puke,” Daryl murmured, his face smashed against the mattress.

“Okay.”

“I ain-” Daryl was cut off by the sudden dry heaves that wracked him as Rick sat beside him on the bed, situating him over the trash.

After a few coughs, Daryl heaved again and this time some of his evening came out in a loud splash. 

“It’s alright,” Rick said rubbing circles over Daryl’s back with one hand and pushing his shaggy hair behind an ear with the other. 

“Stupid. Stupid to drink this much,” Daryl murmured before another sudden wave of nausea had him leaning back into the trashcan to empty more of his stomach.

“It’s not stupid. It’s college. Everyone drinks a little too much every once in awhile. I did.”

“You didn’t know any better,” Daryl said as he pressed the palm of his hand against his forehead.

“Well, maybe you just needed to let loose a little,” Rick offered, moving his hand again up and down Daryl’s back to comfort him. He found his fingers running along a ridge and he looked down at Daryl’s shirt expecting to see it twisted with a seam running up and down the back, but it wasn’t. 

“What’s thi-”

Daryl shoved Rick away before he could finish the question. “Don’t need babied.”

“I just… I just want to help, man. You took care of me.”

“You don’t owe me nothin’” Daryl scowled.

“It’s not about owing you, man. It’s about you being my roommate and me not wanting you to suffocate in your own vomit.”

Daryl looked at Rick. No, not at him, _into_ him. Into his thoughts and his emotions. Rick could _feel_ Daryl connected to him like they were in some kind of slow motion trance. “Nobody… I’m just not used to…” Daryl stumbled with his words and didn’t finish his sentence. Instead he rolled over and puked up some purple tinted stomach acid. 

“I like that we care about each other,” Rick said quietly as he started to rub at Daryl’s back again, fingers butting up against the ridge he’d started to question earlier. Daryl’s eyes found Rick’s again and this time he let Rick continue to comfort him with the soft up and down of his palm. Rick had the question again in his eyes and he knew Daryl could read it. 

As a few seconds passed like that, or maybe minutes, Rick couldn’t really tell, Daryl’s eyes started to blur with tears.

“Ain’t never had no one touch me nice like that,” Daryl confessed, his defenses clearly down from the buzz of alcohol. The confession was raw and innocent and it made Rick want to hug the guy.

“It’s a scar. Got lots of ‘em,” Daryl finally answered. “Old man.”

“This one feels bad,” Rick said, his voice library low and his brow furrowed in worry. 

After a few long minutes of just looking at one another, Daryl turned away from Rick and sat up cross-legged facing the wall. He took a deep breath and pulled his Minor Threat T-shirt over his head. Rick’s jaw dropped at the road map of scars that littered Daryl’s back. Deep, thin grooves that ran from the middle of his back up around the shoulders. Burn marks, some of them white, some pink and several cuts that were never stitched like they should have been. They’d been roommates for quite some time now, but thinking back, Rick hadn’t ever seen Daryl change in the room. He’d always go to the showers to change clothes and he always slept in a t-shirt. Rick hadn’t even noticed that Daryl had been hiding such hurt. How could he not notice? How could he not _see_? Rick didn’t touch. He didn’t speak. He didn’t move. He just sat there and blinked back tears hoping Daryl would say something before he had to.

“Negan reminded me of my old man. Didn’t want that guy to lay a hand on you. I could see it coming. I know… I know when someone’s gonna…”

“Thank you,” Rick said, keeping Daryl from having to go into any additional detail. “Thank you. I… I… didn’t realize it was this bad, Daryl. Jesus. I know you said he hit but… Jesus. It’s a good thing he’s dead because I’d fucking kill him. I’d kill him myself,” Rick seethed. And he meant it. The thought of someone hurting his best friend, his new family, his _brother_? Rick would have chewed the man’s jugular out and clawed out his eyeballs. He wished the man alive simply so he could kill him and show Daryl how very serious he was.

Daryl put his shirt back on and laid down in the bed looking back to Rick. “Never thought I’d show anyone that,” he said, his voice a little lost and soft.

“I like that we don’t have to hide anything from each other,” Rick said. “It’s nice to have someone you can tell everything to, isn’t it?” 

Daryl’s eyes seemed to fade off and he let his lids droop shut. “Sleep,” he murmured.

“Yeah. You’ll feel better. I mean not tomorrow. You’ll feel like shit then,” Rick grinned. “But like maybe tomorrow night.” He watched as Daryl smiled, his eyes still shut. 

“I’m never eating corned beef casserole again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear what you all thought of this chap! Hope you liked the continued development of their friendship.
> 
> Now fasten your seatbelts, because a big chap is coming on Monday!!! Revelations, realizations, stuff, thangs.... it's chopped full!


	7. Sizzling of Electricity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three cheers for Nel_gal for the beta!
> 
> And now I bring you:  
> Stuff  
> ...and thangs.

Rick was writing a paper for Sociology when there was a knock at the door on a Thursday afternoon in early December. “Come in,” he yelled from his comfortable spot on the bed.

Paul opened the door and looked around the room. “Daryl here?”

“Nah. Photography until 3:50. What’s up?” Rick asked, finally standing up and stretching. He’d been in the same spot typing for over an hour. 

“I, uh… he left his sketch pad in class today. Wanted to give it back,” he answered, an air of concern to his voice.

“Cool. Thanks,” Rick said as he took it and tossed it on Daryl’s desk.

Paul stood there lingering in the room and Rick started to get suspicious of some kind of ulterior motive for the visit. Paul had always been more of a friend of Daryl’s than Rick’s so it was a little bizarre for him to stick around. “You… you ever see his sketches?”

“Yeah, seen a bunch. He’s amazing, isn’t he?” Rick answered.

“I flipped through it. Not because I’m nosy… I just… I like art and I know he’s good and…”

“Paul… dude… what’s the matter?”

He picked the pad back up and opened it. The first picture he got to was the one of Rick studying for World History.

“Yeah,” Rick laughed. “He likes to practice with curls.”

Paul turned to another page. It was Rick again as he was looking into his closet for something to wear at that first party. “Oh yeah- I remember that one. Capturing Uncertainty. I couldn’t figure out what to-”

Paul turned the page again and it was a sketch of Rick sleeping. He had a vague flashback of when he was drunk and opened his eyes to see Daryl watching over him with the pad and pencil in his hands.

“I think that was the night he was keeping an eye on me when I got drun-”

Paul flipped again. Another of Rick sleeping. And again. Rick on his computer. And again. Rick sitting on the bed of Merle’s truck. That one hadn’t even actually happened. He must have started using his imagination after he got used to Rick’s features. He did say Rick was a challenge to draw. 

“I don’t understand. Do you have a point?” Rick asked, legitimately confused.

“Rick, Jesus. Come on. He’s in love with you,” Paul said.

Rick blinked a few times then burst out laughing. “No he’s not! He never said he was g-”

“Neither did I. I never said I was gay and I am.”

“You are?!” Rick asked. “Why aren’t you out? Aaron is. Obviously no one in our little gang is a homophobe.” 

“People come out in their own time,” Paul said. “Aaron wanted to be able to talk about Eric so he was pretty much out right away. I just hadn’t gotten around to it yet.”

“Well, I mean… if you’re gay and you think Daryl is… why don’t you like… make a move?” Rick asked. He regretted it immediately. The thought of Paul dating Daryl was like a punch to the gut. Daryl was _his_. And once that thought bloomed in his mind, it was like the breath was knocked out of his lungs.

“I’ve had a feeling he was in love with you for a while now. These drawings? It’s what he sees through his eyes and it’s as plain as the beard on my face. He _sees_ you. I know he’s not interested in me but he’s still my friend. And I think you should… find a way to let him know you aren’t interested-”

“How do you know…” Rick stumbled over his words a bit, almost surprised to hear them coming out of his mouth. “How do you know I’m not interested?”

And there it was. Rick felt like he was walking through the woods along the path that had been cleared by his father, the path he’d always been on. It had signposts at various points-   
Graduate High School  
Graduate College  
Get Internship at Stockbroker Firm  
Get job as Stockbroker  
Get married to a nice woman  
Have children

But suddenly that wide forest with just the one path seemed less dense. There were no other paths, but that didn’t mean you couldn’t step off the road you were on. Rick felt like he was pushing back leaves and looking at the uncleared earth. His life was not pre-written in stone. He could do what he wanted. And he suddenly realized that his continued effort to keep his relationship with Lori going all through High School was more from expectation than affection. And because that path was so clearly cut open for him, he’d never considered the possibility of allowing some of his thoughts to coalesce into this new revelation. 

Rick had admired Daryl since day one. Wanted to _be_ Daryl. He could recognize the other man’s beauty. And it finally dawned on him. He didn’t want to _be_ Daryl. He wanted to be _with_ Daryl. And that was okay. Fuck the path he’d been on. Fuck pleasing his parents. Fuck trying to compartmentalize and categorize and ignore feelings that had been swirling inside him for years. 

Suddenly he realized that he hadn’t spoken for minutes and Paul was still standing there looking at him. “Well, then maybe you should tell him that,’ Paul offered, obviously reading Rick’s thoughts through the long pause and the faraway look in Rick’s eyes.

“Thanks for bringing back his sketch pad,” Rick simply said and Paul nodded and walked out the door. 

Rick paced the room, eyes continuing to flick back to the now-closed sketch pad on Daryl’s desk. Should he act on something here? Did he even fully understand what he was thinking? How often had some of the girls in high school talked about good looking actors? Shane always shrugging his shoulders like he had no idea if a guy was good looking or not. Rick always knew. He thought he just knew how to recognize what women would find attractive, but it was _Rick_ who liked these things. Deep voices, rough edges, broad shoulders.

Rick thought back to Daryl baring his scarred back, accepting Rick’s touch. He thought back to the night Daryl had been the one to run a hand through Rick’s hair to comfort him when he was sick. He thought about the moments they’d communicate with just a look and a nod and he wondered what it would be like to be more physically affectionate with Daryl. He pictured kissing him, sliding his hands past Daryl’s hips and palming at his ass, thought about what it would feel like to have Daryl’s body pressed tight to his own. His body was responding with tingles, chills, and a bulge in his jeans that would be damn hard to hide. He looked at the clock. 3:47. Daryl would be home any time and Rick wasn’t sure he could face him quite yet. He grabbed his shower caddy and a change of clothes. Maybe a cold shower would help.

The showers were all empty since it was in the middle of the day. Rick stood under the warm spray, both hands against the shower wall, pep talking himself into turning it to full cold so that he could cool himself down from his overheated thoughts. But instead, he slowly lowered a hand and wrapped it around himself. The squeeze was a relief and a soft groan escaped Rick’s lips. 

He stroked himself, the spray from the water dripping down his face and he felt the bubbling up of his release already building. He pictured Daryl’s eyes, the way the other man looks at him, the feel of his hand on Rick’s back. He imagined those lips, the ones Daryl nibbles on sometimes when he’s nervous. He thought about what it would be like to pluck kisses against them, thought about Daryl’s face slack in pleasure, eyes closed and lips parted. He thought about Daryl’s hand being wrapped around his dick instead of his own and his hips began thrusting in time with the stroking of his fist. It was never Lori. It would never be Jessie or Rosita or Sasha. It was Daryl. He pictured the way Daryl looked at him when he was sketching, the way he _saw_ Rick, and that heat in his storm-colored eyes gave Rick the final push before he plunged into orgasm, painting the shower wall white, deep gasping breaths and a whimper he was thankful no one was in the showers to hear. He got off on Daryl. He knew his feelings were real. He did want Daryl. Wanted everything with Daryl. Wanted the friendship they already had, the feeling of family, this new ‘more’ Rick was feeling, just everything.

After his breathing returned to normal he rinsed off the shower wall and washed. He dried off and dressed slow, giving Daryl time to get back to the room and get settled into homework so that maybe he wouldn’t pay too much attention to Rick. Daryl could read him. He’d probably be able to see everything Rick just opened the door to instantly and Rick wasn’t sure he was able to have that kind of conversation yet. 

When he walked into the room, Daryl was standing at his desk changing the lens of his camera. “Storm’s coming. I want to get some shots.”

“Cool,” Rick said, immediately thinking that he would sound suspicious. He never responded in one word answers. Rick was usually a babbler and Daryl knew it.

“You wanna come?”

“Yeah,” Rick answered, looking away to hide his smile and trying not to laugh at the fact that he had done just that exact thing in the shower. He put his caddie down in the floor of his closet and pulled on a baseball cap to keep the rain out of his eyes. “How ya gonna keep the camera dry if it starts raining?” Rick asked, trying to get the conversation moving into a normal direction before he accidently just blurted out a confession. He wanted to find the right time for that, and rushing to get out the door before a storm was not the time. 

“Got a rain cover for it,” he answered as he started fitting his camera into a nylon bag that had an opening for the lens to still capture whatever it was Daryl was trying to find. A rumble of thunder rolled over the dorm and Daryl excitedly swung open the door. “Come on!” he shouted, clearly excited to have Rick’s company on the photo shoot. 

Rick looked up at the sky when they walked out the front doors of Jenner Hall. It was a swirl of a dozen shades of gray, a layer of low-lying dark, angry clouds. 

“Wow. It’s beautiful,” Rick murmured, knowing that Daryl couldn’t hear him with the wind and the low rumble that seemed to roll like a slow moving bowling ball above them. The rain hadn’t started yet so Daryl had begun facing up and capturing photos of the eerie sky. Rick had never had reason before to run into a storm and look up. It was definitely something he’d been missing. He followed as Daryl headed over to one of the huge white oaks in the quad and he laid down in the grass aiming up to get a shot of the branches against that wild sky.

“That’s gonna be a cool one,” Rick said as he stood watching Daryl take a few shots from that angle. He looked up at Rick with the sweetest smile. 

“Hope so.”

Finally the clouds opened up and the rain fell, an instant downpour. Rick followed Daryl as they ran to the nearest building, laughing and catching their breath once they got inside.

“Where are we? I don’t have any classes in this building,” Rick said.

“Science building. There’s a big window on the 2nd floor where I could get a great picture of that Sycamore by the Student Union. The leaves must be spinning in circles from this wind. Come on!” Daryl took off towards the stairwell and ran up the steps two at a time. He was so passionate about his photography, so enthusiastic and excited and it made Rick smile uncontrollably. Daryl was just so damn cute when he was in his element. And now after Rick’s recent revelations, he was an absolute treat to look at sopping wet from the downpour. 

At the window, Daryl put the camera down and struggled to open the over-sized frame. When Rick moved in to help, the window finally budged open and they pulled it up high enough for Daryl to settle into it with his camera. The tree that was in their line of sight was fluttering with the light undersides of its leaves as the wind whipped at the branches. 

“Shit. This damn screen. I think it’s fixed in place, no way to open it,” Daryl said, his voice thick with disappointment as another low booming roll of thunder shook the building. Lightning flickered out the window now that the sky had turned completely dark. Rick tugged at it unsuccessfully. 

“Damnit,” Daryl muttered. “Look at how gorgeous those leaves are. Just letting the wind and rain take them like that. Giving themselves up to fate, holding on by just that tiny stem but the rest of it just pliant in the storm.”

Rick backed up a step and then kicked his foot right through the screen. “Hurry, get your pictures before campus security sees that!”

Daryl smirked back at Rick. “I’m so glad you came, man,” he said before he turned back and starting clicking and clicking and clicking as lightning tore through the sky, jagged bolts of white cracks against the dark night. Suddenly a loud cracking boom shook the building as the tree Daryl was shooting burst into a bright white light then sizzled with sparks like fireworks that fizzled out and disappeared.

“HOLY SHIT!” Daryl shouted. “I think I got the shot!!”

After a few more minutes the sound of thunder grew distant and the rain tapered back to just a misty drizzle. 

“I can’t wait to see these pictures!” Rick shouted, forgetting that the noise from the storm had passed and his voice echoed in the empty hall. They smiled at each other, a little longer than most normal smiles between friends should last, before they headed back to the room to dry off and change.

Later that night, Rick was sitting in his bed flipping through the camera again while Daryl was cross-legged at the foot of the same bed, sketchpad and charcoal pencil in his hand and staring at Rick. Rick was getting so used to Daryl staring at him and scribbling that he was almost more comfortable with the other boy paying him scrutinizingly detailed attention than not.

Rick looked up briefly from the camera again and made eye contact with Daryl for a few moments. He was working on sketching emotions in eyes and his sketch pad was covered with partial drawings of Rick’s eyes, eyebrows and forehead. Rick had gone from living with parents who barely saw him, to living with this man who spends most of his time, glued to Rick’s every move. He’d explained that Rick had really good features to draw, soft lines and expressive brows, and Rick had assumed that he’d rather work with someone he was comfortable with. But after what Paul said… Maybe he was right. Maybe Rick’s recently discovered feelings were being reciprocated.

He fluttered his eyes back down to the camera. Daryl had captured that lightning strike and it was an amazing photo. When he looked up again, Daryl’s searing blue gaze boring into him and Rick wasn’t sure he could stand not knowing if what Paul said was true. He needed to figure out a way to broach the subject.

“Carol likes you,” he finally said.

“Nah,” Daryl responded as he looked back down to draw.

“You’re blind, man. She’s been trying to get you to ask her out for weeks. I think Rosita likes you, too.” 

“Rosita definitely doesn’t. She’s got a weird thing for Eugene,” Daryl answered, a quick flick of eyes up to Rick’s and then back down again to his drawing.

“I know you said you were shy back in high school so I guess you’ve never dated. But I’m telling you. Carol is a sure thing.”

“I ain’t into Carol,” Daryl answered, clearly hoping for it to drop. But Rick couldn’t stop thinking about all the pictures that he and Paul saw in Daryl’s sketch book. The thought of Daryl being focused on him that closely had given him goose bumps. And the fact that Daryl had his back in such a manly, predatory way a few days before made butterflies swarm in his belly. 

“She’s pretty. Sweet. Why don’t-”

“Because I don’t like girls, Grimes,” Daryl snapped, his eyes hot and narrowed on Rick’s. He didn’t look away and neither did Rick. They stared one another down, the blue flame of Daryl’s eyes so electric Rick thought he could almost hear the sizzling of electricity. Rick felt that same sensation that had been overcoming him recently. The tingles and the thudding heart. The butterflies. The desire.

Neither looked away and time stood still, crickets and an Ed Sheeran song from another floor floating in through the open window. There was no reason that this wouldn’t be okay. Daryl just admitted that he prefers men, his drawings of Rick, all the attention and the loyalty...surely it had to be okay for Rick to make a move. He wasn’t afraid. It was Daryl. And his eyes were begging and pleading for Rick to want him. They had been begging for months but Rick had been too lost in the weeds to notice. He wasn’t used to being seen so clearly.

Rick slowly moved his hand behind Daryl’s head and leaned in to press his lips against Daryl’s for just a moment. He leaned back and waited for Daryl to respond. His heart pounded like cracks of thunder in his chest and he grew worried suddenly that he’d read everything wrong after all.

“Don’t,” Daryl whispered. “… not if this is just an experimental thing.” His voice was deep and desperate. 

“And if it isn’t?” Rick whispered. 

“Then… don’t stop.”

Rick leaned back in to reclaim Daryl’s lips at the same time Daryl moved from his crossed legs to his knees, hovering over Rick and cradling him backwards onto his bed, lips frantically connecting, the sketch pad falling to the ground with a soft thwap and the charcoal pencil rolling across the dorm floor. 

The feel of Daryl’s body pressed close to Rick’s was overwhelming as Daryl plucked kisses against Rick’s bottom lip. The sound of Daryl’s soft whimpers made Rick curl his fingers into Daryl’s T-shirt and arch his body up for as much contact as he could get. Teeth clicked and lips smacked and tongues explored. Hands roamed and legs intertwined.

“I never thought you’d… I never thought this would be okay,” Daryl said between heated, hungry kisses.

“I didn’t really understand what I wanted until recently,” Rick murmured. “I want this, Daryl. Want you. Feels right. Feels right to-” Rick suddenly lost all his words and his train of thought as he felt Daryl slide a hand under his shirt. It felt like pure heat as Daryl’s flat palm spread against Rick’s bare back.

Rick ran his hands over Daryl's ass as they continued to explore one another's mouths. He could feel both of their erections struggling against suddenly tight jeans as their bodies writhed together. The heat between them was like fire. 

“Never been with anyone like this,” Daryl whispered between gentle but urgent kisses. Both boys rocked their bodies together chasing the sparks that were growing brighter and brighter. “I might…” Daryl gasped. “Shit, I’m gonna...”

“Don’t stop,” Rick breathed against Daryl’s kiss swollen lips. He put his hands on Daryl’s hips to encourage the roll of the other man’s body. Rick’s body tingled with excitement and he felt that sense of lightening in the air around them.

“Rick. God,” Daryl murmured, his face now buried in the crook of Rick’s neck, his voice barely more than just breaths. Rick felt every sensation coalescing into a ball of sparks at his core, his cock throbbing and leaking at the friction against his jeans from Daryl’s movements above him. And then he burst, like the tree they saw earlier, into an explosion that ended with a flare of sparks and fireworks. He heard Daryl groan with the same pleasure against his shoulder and Rick held him tight, undulating under him to carry the other man through his orgasm.

They laid motionless catching their breath, legs tangled together and bodies limber and melting into one another. Rick brought a hand up to Daryl’s hair and stroked his fingers through the tangle. “Holy shit,” he whispered as Daryl started to giggle, his face still tucked shyly into Rick’s neck. “We’re gonna need to do laundry tomorrow.”

Daryl finally sat up and Rick hated the feeling of that body warmth disappearing. He’d felt so comfortable and content with Daryl’s body against his own. Daryl looked down at him. “You gonna regret that?” he asked nervously biting at his bottom lip.

“Regret that we hadn’t done it sooner? Yeah,” Rick laughed. Daryl smiled at that, his mop of hair covering one of his eyes. Rick stood up too and brushed the strands of hair out of Daryl’s eye and kissed him softly. “Would you, like… wanna sleep in my bed tonight? Felt so good just having your warmth against me.”

“Yah, kay,” Daryl answered. 

After they cleaned up and changed into their pajama bottoms and T-shirts, Daryl slid under the covers with Rick. Rick rested his head against Daryl’s shoulder and snaked an arm around his waist and Daryl started running his hand up and down Rick’s back. Their bodies fit together like they’d been sleeping together for years. 

“Rick?”

“Yeah?”

“Am I like… I mean… if you ain’t got no regrets in the morning… Can I… Does this all mean I’m like… your boyfriend?”

A smile split Rick’s face and his heart thudded at the shy, awkward question from this man, his best friend, his roommate, his… boyfriend. He leaned up and looked down at Daryl, his head on Rick’s pillow, hair still damp from a shower. “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming on Wednesday:
> 
> Chapter 8- Together
> 
> and spoiler alert for Friday:  
> If you are a big fan of caring but crass big brother Merle... you got lots of fun coming your way!


	8. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Nel_Gal for beta’ing this chapter, then beta’ing part of it a second time after I made a bunch of last minute tweaks!

Rick woke to the sound of morning birds and echoed laughter from the quad. He was still tucked up against Daryl and the soft snores and warmth of the other man’s body were better than the thickest most comfortable blanket. It was sheer peace. It was comfort. It was the feeling of home that Rick had always been missing. He looked over at his alarm clock and the red digits blazed 7:50. 

“Shit,” Rick whispered to himself. He’d forgotten to set the alarm and he had class in ten minutes. He carefully got out of bed trying not to wake Daryl and took a minute to tuck the covers back around him before he yanked out jeans and a shirt from his closet and quietly dressed. He watched Daryl peacefully sleeping as he did and he couldn’t stop smiling. He couldn’t wait to get back from class and be able to be with Daryl now that they had what they did. He grabbed a Pop-tart and his book bag and hesitated a moment at the door. He wanted to say something to Daryl before he left, maybe kiss him good morning, but he was sleeping so peacefully. Rick grabbed his cell and clicked a picture of him because he wasn’t sure he’d be able to get through an hour without laying eyes on the man. He left the room quietly and ran all the way to the Academic Center, plopping down in his seat just moments before Dale walked in.

“What’s with the smile?” Aaron whispered.

“What smile?” Rick asked, smiling.

“Morning, class. Happy hump day,” Dale said in his usually cheerful way.

Rick stifled a giggle at the phrase hump day and Aaron looked over at him with a brow lifted.

“So Christmas break is a week away. Two weeks back home after the growth you’ve all had since becoming college Freshman. You guys have any thoughts about what it’s going to be like to be back home for a while?”

“I think I’ll be sleeping in on Monday, Wednesday and Friday!” Guillermo shouted out. Everyone laughed, including Dale.

“Jessie,” Dale said. “What do you think your two weeks will be like?”

She twisted a finger into her long blonde locks. “Well, like. Presents. And probably a trip to the mall to return things and pick out stuff I actually like,” she laughed. 

Dale gave her a polite smile. “I mean more like how things will feel now that you have some newfound independence here on campus,” Dale explained. “Carol? How about you?”

Carol had definitely changed since her first days in class. She’d become more confident, more relaxed and bolder with her obvious attraction to Daryl. Rick felt guilty for a moment for taking Daryl from her, but the thought of having Daryl made the guilt short-lived and he smiled again picturing Daryl sleeping in his bed.

“Well, I feel stronger since I’ve been here. Feel like I can see more of a future for myself than I ever thought I would. Gonna feel like going back in time for me. I’ll be eager to come back after break, actually. Even if it means having to get up early for this class.”

The class chuckled and Dale nodded approvingly. “Rick? How about you?”

“Huh?” Rick asked, snapping out a daydream where he was running fingers through Daryl’s mop of hair.

“Christmas break? What will it be like for you?”

“Well,” It was the first time it dawned on Rick that he’d have to be away from Daryl for weeks and his heart fell, a lump forming in his throat. “I’m going to miss the friendships I’ve made here-”

“Awwwww,” Guillermo and Noah both echoed in friendly sarcasm.

“It’s just like… I got a new family here. One that understands me better than anyone at home.”

Dale nodded. “Yes, relationships are a big part of any future career any of you decide to pursue. Any path you choose, whether it’s well-trodden or the one less travelled by,” he grinned at his own reference to the year’s assignment, “you will have to develop relationships, meet new people…”

Rick zoned out as Dale continued with the day’s lesson. Two weeks without feeling Daryl’s warmth against him after they had just now gotten together. It was going to be pure agony. 

Later that day, Rick sat outside of Daryl’s sketching class waiting for him to get out so they could walk back to the dorm together. They had been meeting like that ever since the first week of school and Rick always looked forward to chatting with his best friend as they made the way back to their room. But this time would be different. This time he’d be facing Daryl not just as a friend but as a lover. And one he hadn’t been able to say anything to yet since spending the night together. 

When the door finally opened and the class surged out, Daryl nearly stopped in his tracks at the sight of Rick waiting for him.

“What?” Rick asked as he stood up, smiling.

“Didn’t know if you’d be here,” Daryl answered. They both started walking towards Jenner Hall like any other day.

“Course I’d be here. I’m always here.”

Daryl bit at a nail, his head ducked as he walked. “Wasn’t sure how you were feeling about things this morning.”

“Told you I wasn’t gonna have any regrets,” Rick said softly, fighting the urge to grab Daryl’s hand in his. 

Daryl smiled and nodded. “Cool.” They walked a few minutes in comfortable silence. “You gonna… like tell anyone?” 

Rick grinned at the tone in his voice. He could tell Daryl wanted it known. He had always been on his own path, not afraid to be himself. Never had to suddenly struggle to find himself through overgrown weeds like Rick. Hell, Rick hadn’t much thought about it. Coming out to his parents would be pure hell. Coming out to his old childhood friends would be awkward but not unfathomable. But here? At college? In Rick’s new world, his new life, his _own_ life that belonged only to him… that was not even a worry. He’d seen Aaron get a few looks here and there from students but the guy never seemed phased by it. He didn’t need to worry about shit like that because he had allowed himself to find real happiness in Eric. Rick looked over at Daryl knowing full well there was a blush creeping into his cheeks and he reached out and grabbed Daryl’s hand tight in his own as they walked the last few feet through the quad. 

When they got through the door to their room, Daryl pressed Rick into the wall and kissed him passionately, fingers grazing the bare skin under the back of Rick’s shirt. “Been wanting to do this again all day,” Daryl gasped between kisses.

Rick backed Daryl up to his bed and they both fell into it. “I think we should christen both beds with this new relationship,” Rick said flirtatiously. Daryl snorted out a laugh and pulled at Rick’s shirt, trying to get it over his head. Once his chest was bare, Daryl kissed his way down it, stopping to lick at nipples and run his tongue in a circle around his belly button. His lips were soft on Rick’s skin, and the air cooling from Daryl’s tongue made Rick’s hair stand on end. Daryl looked up for permission, his hands on Rick’s zipper, and Rick nodded his head and lifted his ass off the bed. Daryl unzipped him and pulled his lover’s jeans off, tossing them to the floor with the shirt and leaving Rick in just a pair of navy boxer briefs.

“You too,” Rick whispered, tugging at Daryl’s pants. The bright daylight in the room made everything much more real and solid as Rick watched Daryl fight his way out of his shirt and unzip his pants. 

“Ain’t done laundry yet so I don’t got no boxers on,” he said, eyelashes fluttering against the wisps of hair that fell into his eyes.

“Good,” Rick grinned. 

Daryl finished pulling his pants off and quickly captured Rick’s lips in a kiss again. Bodies moving together without the obstruction of clothing was a whole new sensation for Rick. How had he gone so long without this experience? It felt like being suspended in a dream, felt like water quenching thirst, like the hot sun hugging his body on a summer day. Rick was now the one leaning over Daryl and he pulled back after a deep, heated kiss and looked Daryl up and down. A few of the scars Rick knew about circled over one shoulder, he had a farmer tan, arms a rich dark honey against his pale chest, and his cock was hard, smooth and dripping. 

Rick put his hand on it gently and was surprised to feel how hot it was against his palm. Was his that hot? It never felt like it when he touched himself. Daryl gasped and his breath hitched as Rick ran his fingers up and down the other man’s shaft. “Does it feel good when I touch it?” Rick asked, smirking.

“Fuck. Better than when I do it,” Daryl whispered, his hips starting to rock into Rick’s hand. Daryl looked beautiful with his kiss-swollen lips parted, his eyes showing surrender and submission and want. Rick rubbed a thumb over the precome and started to pump Daryl purposefully. 

“Jesus Christ,” Daryl whimpered, grabbing Rick’s wrist to stop him. “Gonna come too soon if you keep doing that.”

“Want me to do something else for a minute?” Rick asked, his head cocked in question. 

“Yeah. I just need a min-” Daryl was interrupted, losing his thoughts as Rick dipped down and licked at the smooth head of his cock, then took the whole thing into his mouth. The whimpers and moans that fell out of Daryl made Rick that much more eager to taste him, swirl his tongue and explore every inch of his lover’s length. 

Daryl fisted the sheets and arched his back. “Rick, you hafta pull off, man. I’m gonna come,” Daryl practically sobbed. Rick pulled off only long enough to respond.

“I wanna swallow you,” he said, then wrapped his lips back around Daryl and almost instantly felt the explosion of warmth on his tongue. It was salty and thick and Rick swallowed with a smile when he saw how blissed out Daryl was, spread out naked on his bed, eyes dazed and mouth slack. 

“Am I good at that,” Rick asked playfully, already knowing the answer. 

“Bet I’m better,” Daryl responded, kneeling up and playfully wrestling Rick to lay down so he could pull off his boxers. Daryl quickly devoured Rick’s cock like his life depended on how quickly he’d be able to get his lover off. Rick groaned and panted as he watched Daryl’s mouth moving up and down, felt that tongue of his exploring every square inch of his swollen cock. The sight of Daryl, still naked, eyes closed, lips wrapped around Rick, was enough to make him feel the impending pleasure culminate almost as quickly as Daryl’s had. 

Rick didn’t even have enough time to think about warning Daryl in case he didn’t want to swallow. He burst like a blocked pipe, eyes drinking in the sight of Daryl the entire time.

“I think you won,” Rick finally managed to say after catching his breath. Daryl sat against the wall trailing a few fingers up and down Rick’s thigh as he came down from his orgasm.

“Wish my camera was over here. I’d love to get a picture of your face after you come. It’s so peaceful and happy.”

“You could just get me off again and see it all you want,” Rick laughed. They curled up in bed together through the late afternoon talking about the homework they should be doing instead of laying there. It wasn’t until Paul knocked at their door for dinner that they finally jumped out of bed and got dressed. 

“What took you so long to answer the door?” Paul asked as they walked out.

“We were in bed together,” Rick answered simply. He looked over to Daryl whose jaw was hanging open so wide it almost hit the floor. “He already knew something was happening between us,” Rick explained. “You said you didn’t mind people knowing, right?”

“Well, uh… yeah. I just didn’t think-”

Rick grabbed his hand again and smiled. “Cool.”

“Well, I’m happy for you two,” Paul said as they walked across the quad. “Rick, you’re a lucky guy.” 

“I’m a lucky guy, too,” Daryl said, quickly coming to Rick’s defense.

Paul looked over at Rick and made a face. “Eh,” he said and Daryl punched him in the shoulder. “He’s the hottest guy on campus and he’s mine. You just don’t realize it because you’re strai-”

“I’m gay too, Daryl. He’s just not my type.”

“You’re gay?” Daryl asked, proving that he truly had been oblivious of Paul’s interest like he was with Carol’s.

“Yeah. Poor Abe. He doesn’t even realize all his friends are gay.” 

“He’s still got Noah and Guillermo and the mullet to oggle over girls with,” Daryl answered.

When they sat down for dinner most of their group was there, Abe, Eugene, Guillermo, Randall, Aaron, Noah, Sasha, Rosita, Tara and her new girlfriend Denise. It was hot dog and hamburger night and Christmas break was only a few days away so everyone was in an excitable mood, all talking at once.

“I’m going to be coming back from break fully stocked for a welcome back party! Don’t worry, Rick. I’mma bring back some wine coolers for you.”

“Wine coolers for me? Why?” Rick asked feigning offense.

“Your roomy there won’t let ya drink the punch and you make a face every time you take a guzzle of beer.”

“I do not,” Rick protested.

“Oh fuck yeah, ya do,” Guillermo added as Sasha and Tara started laughing and imitating the face after sips of their Grape Soda’s. 

“Well, it tastes like shit!” Rick said. “Oh and by the way. For the record, he’s not just my roomy anymore. We’re together,” Rick said as casually as he would have mentioned that it was supposed to rain the next day.

“What?” Rosita asked, genuinely confused.

“Together… like gay?” Randall asked.

“Yes. Gay,” Daryl answered. “You got a problem with that? You ain’t never had a problem with Aaron here.”

“No, no,” Randall answered. “No problem man, I don’t care what you do with your dick. I just- I’m from the sticks, man. I didn’t know there were so many gays around. We didn’t have any back home.”

“First of all, congrats on the all the ass sex that will be coming your way,” Abraham interrupted. “Secondly, don’t you see, Randall? This is great news for us. Chicks love hanging out with gays-”

“We do?” Sasha asked.

“Yeah, they’ll talk to you about the shade of your lipstick like it’s interesting and help ya go shoe shopping. But that’s not my main point. We just upped our odds of getting a babe at the next party like four-fold.”

“Big Red’s math might seem a little ‘back of the napkin’, but I assure you. It has indeed given us all a leg up,” Eugene added. 

“Wait. Four-fold?” Paul asked.

“I’m assuming this is the part where you’re going to come out, too,” Abe said pointing at him with a half-eaten hotdog.

“How did you know _I_ was gay,” Paul asked.

“You’ve got a subtle wrist thing going on,” Abe answered with his mouth full.

“Hey! That’s kind of offensive,” Aaron said defensively. “You do, though,” he murmured as he turned back to Paul with a shrug. 

“Well, I for one fully support love in all its forms. It’s basically science, you know, chemicals and pheromones and chemistry and-”

“Shut up, Eugene!” Tara and Rosita shouted in unison.

“Well, I just wanted to congratulate the new couple. Rick, you’re a lucky man.” Eugene finished holding up an iced tea.

“Wait, you’re the second person who said I’m the lucky one,” Rick pouted. 

“You are,” Rosita said. 

“Don’t listen to them, Rick. They’re all just jealous that I got you and they didn’t,” Daryl said with a sarcastically patronizing tone.

“Whatever. If we are done playing Beverly Hills 90210 here, I’ve got a serious question,” Guillermo chimed in.

“What?” Rick asked.

“So Abe, these wine coolers,” Guillermo said as he leaned in. “Can we get the Passion Fruit? I’m with Rick on the taste of beer, man.”

For the rest of dinner, Rick had a hand rested on Daryl’s knee and he felt like he’d finally found the home he never realized he lacked.

That night Daryl sat pouting in his own bed working on a paper for his Art History class. Rick wouldn’t let them sit together while he was studying for Spanish because he couldn’t concentrate with Daryl’s roaming hands. 

“Are you done yet? It’s lonely over here,” Daryl whined again.

“Te quejas como un bebé”

“What’s that mean? You know I took French in high school!”

“It means I think you’re sexy,” Rick teased. 

Daryl narrowed his eyes. “I don’t think it does.”

After a few more quiet minutes Daryl spoke again. “Hey, this Christmas break couldn’t come at a worse damn time. Where exactly do you live? How long’s it going to take me to come see you? Merle’ll let me use the truck.” 

Rick shut his book and tossed it on the floor where he kept most of the things he didn’t feel like getting up and putting on the desk.

“I’ll be here so it will only be the couple hours. Are you really gonna come see me?” Rick asked excitedly.

“What do you mean you’ll be _here_?”

“My folks will be in London over Christmas. They offered to get me a ticket to go out there but I don’t want to be running all over the place. I just want a break so I’m gonna stay on campus,” Rick said like it wasn’t a big deal. And it wasn’t really. Christmas wasn’t really a big event at his house. His mom decorated elaborately and the Christmas lights were always nice, but Rick usually didn’t get presents so much as he got money to buy whatever he wanted to pick out so there wasn’t ever any Christmas morning excitement. They didn’t visit any extended family because they didn’t really keep in touch with any. It really wasn’t that big of a deal.

Daryl grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and started dialing. 

“Who are you calling?”

“Merle. Tell him you’re coming home with me for Christmas.”

“No, Daryl! I don’t want to be a burd-”

“Hey, Merle.”

Silence.

“Yeah, can’t wait. What time ya getting here?”

Silence.

“Well, I know it will be fun. You know Rick’s staying on campus?!”

Silence.

“They’re in London.”

Silence. Long Silence. The sound of some yelling from the other end of the phone.

“Yeah, okay. I will.”

Daryl clicked his phone off and stood up. “Merle said to tell you your folks are assholes. And you’re coming home to his house for Christmas.”

“Really?” Rick asked as Daryl climbed into his bed and tucked right into Rick’s side.

“Really.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next- Merle!!!!


	9. Liberating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish there was a kudos button for beta's! Got some great ideas from Nel_gal for this chap!
> 
> and now... Merle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“Christ, Daryl. He can’t cook? I thought he was gonna be our ticket to one a them fancy ass Christmas dinners from the TV commercials,” Merle barked as Rick sat squished between them in the truck.

“I can read directions,” Rick offered. “I’m sure I can figure it out. I feel bad I’m putting you out in the first place.”

“You ain’t putting me out, kid. Your rich daddy is. Going to fucking London over Christmas and leaving your damn kid-”

“They woulda got me a ticket I just didn’t want to-”

“Who wants to go to London?’ Merle interrupted. “It’s a cesspool of Brits yammering on about bloody this and bloody that, eating blood sausages and bangers and mash… what the hell’s a banger and mash and where are they getting those sausages?! Sound like cannibals to me.”

Rick looked over at Daryl, suppressing a smile. He’d been warned about Merle’s rants. By the time they got back to Daryl’s hometown of Senoia, Merle had vented about London, everything that was wrong with the new Star Wars previews, how much he hates broccoli and how much he missed having Daryl at the house to talk to. Merle was definitely more bark than bite, but Rick still kept his hands to himself in the car despite the constant urge the tangle his fingers into Daryl’s or rest a hand on his thigh. 

Daryl hadn’t come out to Merle yet and he wasn’t sure if he should or how it would go down if he did. If Merle felt as strongly about gays as he did about broccoli, they may be best to stay quiet for the next two weeks. Rick had convinced both Dixon’s that he was pretty sure he had a natural born talent for cooking so once they unpacked, Daryl grabbed the keys and let Merle know they were going to town for groceries.

“Well he’s colorful,” Rick said as they pulled out of the driveway. 

“He means well. Takes care of me,” Daryl admitted quietly.

“I know. I like him. It's obvious he cares.”

Daryl started biting a nail, glancing over to Rick as he drove. “Wonder if he’ll like you… y’know I mean, if I told him about us.”

“Don’t feel like you have to, Daryl. I don’t mind laying low. It’s a big deal. I haven’t let myself even _think_ about how I’m gonna tell _my_ parents.”

“How you think they’ll react?” Daryl asked.

“Well, they’ll probably tell me it’s a phase. Tell me how much they expected a grandchild. Try to convince me to call Lori from High School and try to get back together with her. But hopefully then I can distract them with the fact that I’m not majoring in economics.” Rick gazed out the window thinking about how he really wasn’t looking forward to any of those conversations.

“Decide to go with Sociology?” 

“Not necessarily. I dunno.”

Daryl turned into the Piggly Wiggly and then drove around the side to the Gas and Go. 

“He just filled up on the way home,” Rick said.

“Ain’t here for that,” Daryl answered as he pulled up to the drive-through car wash.

“I don’t know that a wash can take out all this rust,” Rick laughed. 

“Not here for that either,” he said. He pulled the car into the automatic wash, put the brake on then unbuckled and scooted over to Rick, hands threading into his curls and lips parted.

“I haven’t kissed you in five hours,” Daryl mumbled between hungry kisses over the sound of the spray hitting the car. “Can’t sleep with you tonight, Can’t… Fuck it, I might come out to Merle later.” 

“Daryl,” Rick said putting a hand on his chest and pushing him back a bit. “I don’t want you to be disappointed all through break if he doesn’t take it well, maybe we should wait til-” 

Daryl interrupted him with another desperate kiss and Rick melted into his touch, his lips, the smell of his Irish Spring and cheap Walmart shampoo. The sound of the equipment around them went silent and a beep started to repeat itself. Rick looked out the window and saw the Green light lit up that said “Drive Forward”. 

“Car wash is over. Best car wash I’ve ever been in,” Rick said as he kissed Daryl once more on that perfect pout of his. 

At the store, Rick loaded up the cart with ingredients for a green bean casserole he found on the back of a can of fried onions, a ham, a couple boxes of Stove Top and some instant mashed potatoes. They also had the ingredients for red velvet cupcakes instead of the traditional Christmas cookies because Rick had a thing for frosting, and a Sara Lee Pumpkin Pie that Daryl picked out. Rick was already more excited for Christmas than he’d ever been in his life. Daryl had decided that they would spend their Christmas Eve camping. Just the two of them and a pup tent under the guise of Daryl teaching Rick a bit about hunting.

“Anything else we need?” Daryl asked as they got close to the check out. 

Rick scratched at his overgrown curls.

“You think of something?” 

“Um… like. Do we need any supplies for camping on Tuesday night?”

“Nah. Told yah, Merle and I hunt all the time. I got everything we need.”

“But um… we’re not really hunting, right?” Rick asked, twisting a finger around a curl nervously.

Daryl’s eyes finally lit up with understanding. He nodded Rick towards an aisle by the pharmacy and they stood facing the eye drop section, the condoms and lube to their backs. ‘

“How do we pick the right stuff?” Daryl asked.

“I dunno. Never needed any of this shit before.”

“Well, like… who’s gonna be wearing the condom? Cause I might need the extra large,” Daryl said with a smirk.

Rick knocked his elbow into him. “Shut up! It’s not like I’m that small! I’m perfectly average.”

“And I love every inch of it, cupcake,” Daryl teased. 

“Pfft. Call me cupcake again and you won’t need any of the stuff behind us right now.”

Daryl leaned close to Rick’s ear. “I think you liked it,” he whispered.

A shopping cart with a squeaky wheel snapped them out of a held gaze as a woman, probably in her 70’s came down the aisle and stopped at the eye drops. Rick and Daryl didn’t move a muscle. She looked at a few different brands, finally selected one and pushed the cart behind them. 

“That’s a good one,” Rick said to her as he pointed to her selection. “I think that’s going to be the one we get, too.”

“There’s just so much to choose from in this aisle. It gets overwhelming doesn’t it?” she asked with a friendly smile.

“Yes ma’am,” Daryl answered. 

“Which one of you will have to take it?” she asked.

Rick went into a coughing fit at the question and Daryl patted his back. “Him, ma’am. Allergies,” Daryl responded as he took one of the boxes of eyedrops off the shelf. 

The woman focused back on the shelves and grabbed a box of band-aids before she looked back to them. “I’m leaving now boys. You can get back to picking out your condoms,” she whispered. 

“Alright we gotta get out of here. This is nerve-wracking,” Daryl said. He turned around grabbed the first box of condoms he could see and the biggest bottle of lube they had. At the register, they hid the condoms casually under one of the boxes of Stove Top and the lube with the cans of green beans. The guy at the register looked up at them as he scanned the latter, “Looks like you guys have a hell of a Christmas planned.”

Neither of them responded, Rick nearly sweating from nerves as he paid for the groceries and practically ran with Daryl to the car. 

“That is officially the worst part of sex!” Daryl shouted once they were tucked away in the truck and leaving the lot.

“I think it will be worth it, Punkin’,” Rick said, trying on the term of endearment for size.

“Yeah,” Daryl admitted. “Me, too. Especially since the condoms I grabbed ended up being the extra large. That means I’m on top!” he smiled.

The couple of days they had before Christmas Eve were spent watching TV, listening to some of Daryl’s old favorite cassettes and playing cards with Merle. They ordered out for dinner each night, Rick insisting on paying for all the food since he was getting a free place to sleep. Afterwards Rick and Daryl would do the dishes together, giggling like children and splashing water. 

It was the night before Christmas Eve when Rick woke up on the couch to soft voices from the kitchen.

“Cause I ain’t blind, kid,” Merle’s rough voice whispered.

“So what if we are?” Daryl asked.

Rick sat up and strained to listen. He heard Merle sigh.

“What the fuck do I care?” he finally responded.

“Don’t want you to be like… disappointed in me,” Daryl said. 

“Don’t be an asshole,” Merle scolded. “You know I ain’t gonna love ya no different. I ain’t Pa. I love ya, kid and I always will.”

“I wasn’t sure you’d be cool with it,” Daryl said, his voice that same soft child-like way that it was when he and Merle said good-bye to each other on the first day of school.

“Oh, I’m not. It’s gonna make your life harder. Might get picked on or harassed because of it. I’d rather you have an easier road than this. You done had enough pain in your life already. But you are what you are. And Rick… he seems like a real good kid.”

“He is, Merle.”

“He’s good to ya? Don’t hurt ya? Treats ya good?” 

“He’s the best thing that’s happened to me since Pa died and you came to get me.”

There was silence for while and Rick laid back down in case either of them were getting ready to head back to bed.

“Well, now I know why you been so eager ‘bout this camping trip. You hate hunting.”

“Yeah,” Daryl admitted. “We wasn’t planning on hunting.”

The sound of a chair pushing out from the table scratched harshly against the quiet murmur of evening crickets.

“No details, baby brother. No details,” he laughed and Rick watched as Merle’s figure passed through the dark room and back towards the bedrooms. He heard Daryl’s chair move and he sat up as his boyfriend came into the room, sidestepping a footstool and sitting on the coffee table. 

“You hear all that?”

“Enough. Yeah. How’s it feel coming out?” Rick asked with a smile. 

“Liberating.” He leaned forward and kissed Rick softly. “Get some sleep, cupcake. Big camping trip tomorrow,” he said with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next week- Camping trip! No hunting included! ;-)


	10. Under the Stars and the Quarter Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late post today! Busy RL! Thanks as always to Nel_gal for beta'ing this fic!

They walked along a path in the woods behind Merle’s house, both of them carrying backpacks with the sleeping bags, a tent and food for dinner. They walked in a comfortable peace surrounded by chirping birds and scampering chipmunks until Daryl broke the silence.

“You getting scared?” he asked with a devious smirk.

“‘Bout what?”

“What I'm going to do to you later,” Daryl answered, his eyebrows waggling suggestively.

Rick burst out laughing, causing a flurry of small wrens to shoot out of a bush, startling him.

“Ain’t they got birds in the suburbs?” Daryl laughed as he put a protective arm over Rick’s shoulder.

“They do but they aren’t hiding in foliage waiting to ambush me,” Rick joked as Daryl’s hand slid off his shoulder. 

Daryl stopped along the path and held back some branches. “This way,” he pointed. And as Rick followed, it wasn’t lost on him that they were literally making their own path. Two roads diverged in a yellow wood, and they ignored both and walked through the forest together.

“You ever like... try anything like that...like what we’re going to do tonight... y'know on your own?” Daryl asked.

“No! Hell, I just let myself accept even the _thought_ of it recently.”

“Are you saying I'm so hot I turned a straight guy gay!?”

“No,” Rick said rolling his eyes. “Pretty sure I was always gay. Ask my old high school girlfriend what I thought of Timothy Olyphant and Charlie Hunnam. Surprised she didn't pick up on it. Surprised I didn’t!” They walked a little further, crushing weeds and underbrush below their feet as they went.

“ _You_ ever do anything like what we’re going to do by _yourself_?” Rick asked, picturing Daryl writhing in pleasure in a bed by himself.

“A little. Experimented,” he admitted.

“With what?”

“My fingers, perve, what did you think?”

“I dunno. They make things.”

“You just turned gay like a week ago. What do you know about what they make?”

“Well, I know they make ‘em.” 

Daryl stopped walking and turned to Rick, his eyes softened and a smile lit up his face. “You are so fucking cute, Rick Grimes,” he said affectionately.

“You trying to make me blush, Dixon?” Rick asked as he kicked at a stone. Daryl put a hand on his cheek and stepped close. He kissed Rick gently on the lips, just a few soft pecks. 

“This is the best Christmas I’ve ever had,” he whispered.

“Me too.”

Once Daryl led them to a spot by the lake, they put up the tent and set up a fire pit. They ate hot dogs and chips and drank Coca-cola’s as the sun started to set. Daryl, as always, had his camera around his neck and he took a series of shots as the sun dipped behind scattered fluffy clouds over the shimmering water.

“It’s beautiful out here,” Rick said as he watched. 

Once the sun was nearly gone, and the fire was nothing but embers, Daryl stood up. “If you’re too nervous to do this tonight, I’ll understand.”

“I’m not nervous,” Rick answered. And he wasn’t. He was with Daryl and he always felt protected and cared for with the other man at his side. 

“I’m nervous,” Daryl admitted, looking down at the dirt.

“About what?” Rick asked.

“Don’t want to hurt you. Don’t want to do it the wrong way. Ain’t never opened a condom much less used one. What if you hate it and don’t want me no more-”

“Daryl,” Rick laughed. “We take it slow and we experiment with one another. There’s nothing to be worried about. It’s just us.” He unzipped the tent and held the flap open for Daryl. Once inside Rick kissed him, guiding him down onto the sleeping bags that were stacked together. “We don’t have to rush anything. We got all night,” he whispered.

They kissed for hours, slowly eliminating one piece of clothing after another. Kissing along shoulder blades, licking and biting at nipples, sucking on fingers. The few times they’d already been physical were so rushed and frantic, two young boys eager to feel that rush of sensation and pleasure. But this time, they took their time, they explored, they experimented, they enjoyed.

“If you’re still up for it, I can try to get you ready with some fingers,” Daryl offered as he leaned over Rick running fingers up and down his inner thigh.

“Okay,” Rick answered, his legs parting wide for Daryl to settle in between them. Rick wasn’t sure what to expect. He’d heard about the prostate, knew there were supposed to be some good sensations from this kind of thing. The thought of Daryl’s thick cock splitting him open was worrisome in some ways- how would it even _fit_?- and exciting in others- such an intimate act and a closeness and connection that he’s never had to another person before.

Daryl had the condoms and lube already out of their bags so he reached for the bottle and squirted some on his fingers. “It’ll feel like an intrusion at first. But it’s supposed to get better. You relaxed?”

“Yup,” Rick answered. “Do it.”

Daryl circled a slick finger around Rick’s entrance and it made Rick gasp. No one had ever touched him like that. He was giving this part of himself to Daryl. Trusting him, loving him, wanting him, submitting in almost a primal way. 

“You ready?” Daryl asked again, his eyes blown in the dim moonlight. Rick nodded. 

Daryl slid in a finger and Rick tried to resist the urge to push him out. He focused on slow breaths and relaxing himself. Daryl watched him like he was memorizing every line of his face and every curve of his body. 

“It’s kinda weird at first, right?” Daryl said. 

“I think I like it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Another finger?”

Daryl nodded and wiggled in a second one and Rick could feel his body expand to make room for it. The stretch burned a bit and the urge to push was still there but Rick liked it, liked the way Daryl was a part of him, _inside_ of him.

As Daryl waited for Rick to adjust to the feeling, he ran the fingers from his other hand along Rick’s flaccid cock. It made him twitch with anticipation. “Feels good,” Rick said after he realized Daryl stopped moving everything at his flinch. “I think you should try to go in. Can we do it like this? With me on my back?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Daryl answered, his fingers slowly pulling out of Rick and reaching for the condoms. He fumbled with the package. “Damn. This lube is making my hands slippery. Can’t get it opened,” he grumbled finally putting the edge of the packaging between his teeth to try and start the tear. Rick laughed as Daryl fought the slippery condom packet. 

“Here, my hands are dry. Let me try.”

“This isn’t going well,” Daryl fretted as he handed over the wrapped prophylactic.

“Daryl,” Rick said, putting a hand on his lover’s knee. “It’s not supposed to be perfect. We’re new at this. We’re finding our way. It’s okay for it to be clumsy the first few times. Don’t worry so much, Pumpkin. You’re supposed to be enjoying this too, y’know?”

“I just… I just want to do everything right for you. Like, always. I feel like… I just. I’m so fucking in love with you, Rick,” he finally said, the deep emotion of it gentle in his rough voice.

The feeling of Rick’s heart swelling inside his chest almost made him tear up. No one had ever spoken to him with such raw sincerity.

“I’m in love with you, too, Daryl. I feel closer to you than anyone else in the world,” Rick whispered. He struggled with the condom wrapper that was still terribly slippery with lube. “And I want this with you and...and…” He continued unsuccessfully to struggle with the wrapper. “Fuck me!” he finally shouted in frustration as he threw the condom across the tent.

“I’m trying to!” Daryl shouted back with a laugh and Rick burst out laughing with him. 

“See, Daryl. This is what’s it’s about. We’re in this together.”

Finally Rick grabbed another condom and managed to get it open and rolled it onto Daryl. He gave a wordless nod to encourage his lover to press into him and Daryl moved slowly, lining up his generously lubed cock carefully and entering Rick just an inch at a time, letting him adjust and get familiar with the sensation slowly.

Rick couldn’t see to gage how far in Daryl had gotten but it felt like he was split wide and stuffed full. He felt like Daryl was in control of his body, felt like he had surrendered himself completely, trusting and willing to take whatever Daryl wanted to give him.

“What’s it like?” Daryl asked. 

“Full. Nice. Good. Like I’m yours, belong to you.” Rick mumbled, trying to breathe through the burn. “You all the way in?”

“Not yet, you want me to stop?” Daryl asked, concerned.

“No. I want you to fuck me,” Rick said, his skin flushed pink and sweat beading up on his chest and brow.

“‘Kay,” Daryl answered and he pushed the rest of the way in and pulled back, Rick struggled again not to press down and push him out. He tried to relax, open himself up, offer himself and let Daryl take him. 

“Again,”

Daryl pumped into Rick again. 

“More.”

They went on like that, Rick focused on trying to stay relaxed and Daryl panting with excitement and rocking his hips slowly in and out.

“Gonna come,” Daryl groaned.

“Inside,” Rick pleaded and Daryl groaned so loud the night animals went silent for a brief moment before going back to their evening ritual.

Daryl instantly ran a hand down to wrap his fist around Rick’s cock as his own went limp and slid out of Rick. Rick fucked into Daryl’s firm grasp already hard and close and he growled out a long, low “fuuuuuuuuck,” as his orgasm surged.

They lay together after, Daryl holding Rick tight to him, running fingers through his sweat-damp curls. A moment of sheer peace, of having given of one another all they had and not wanting to ever let go. 

“It’s hot as balls in here,” Daryl finally said, Rick chuckling as he nodded in agreement. “Ain’t no one around. Let’s go lay out on the pier, look up at the stars,” Daryl said, sitting up and reaching a hand out to pull Rick up with him.

“Naked?” Rick asked as Daryl moved to unzip the tent.

“No one’s out here. Just us. No one in this world tonight but us.” 

Rick followed Daryl barefoot to the pier and they both laid down, side by side growing sleepy under the stars and the quarter moon. No concrete walls surrounding them from their dorm. No chatter of drunken students below their window. No celing with pretend pins of light from the planetarium lamp. Just Rick and Daryl and the real night sky above them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like everything should just move along and everyone lives happily ever after, right? 
> 
> Wednesday's Chapter Title: Life Ain't Fair
> 
> Dun Dun DUNNNN!! Still 8 more chaps to go!


	11. Life Ain't Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Posting Wednesday early because I have a busy day tomorrow and TWDFan33 really really really wanted it   
> :-D
> 
> Thanks as always to Nel_gal for the beta!

The next morning, after they packed up and got back to the house, Daryl grabbed Rick by the hand and pulled him into his bedroom.

“Oh God!” Rick said. “I don’t think we should do anything where Merle could bust in and kill me!”

Daryl laughed. “Relax, Grimes. Ain’t gonna jump yah.” He went to his closet and pulled out a bag. “Just… it’s Christmas and I wanted to give you your present.”

Rick smiled. “Didn’t have to. I got you one, too, though. I’ll be right back.” Rick went back to the living room and dug around in his duffle bag til he found the wrapped package.

“So I suppose you know I know,” Merle said suddenly from right behind him. Rick jumped at his voice and stood to face his host.

“Ummm.. yeah. I’m… I’m sorry.”

“What are yah sorry for?” Merle grumbled.

“Being here… if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Merle rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Look… I don’t know what the protocol for this is but since you are a guy… sort of… I feel the need the threaten to cut your balls off if you hurt my baby brother.”

“I would never h-”

“That includes physically hurting him, emotionally hurting him, coughing on him and giving him the flu, I don’t even approve of hicky’s okay?”

“Yes. Yup. Got it.”

“You seem like a good kid, Rick Grimes, and I’d hate to have to kill you.”

“I’d hate that, too. You have my word. You won’t have to.”

Merle nodded and glanced down at the wrapped gift. “Go on and have your Christmas. You got a busy day ahead what with cooking us dinner later and all.”

“Don’t worry. I haven't forgotten that part of the deal,” Rick smiled.

Back in Daryl’s room they sat cross-legged on the floor next to each other and Daryl unwrapped his present first. It was a dark green, leather-bound sketching journal with a forest and creek embossed on it. 

“Wow. This is gorgeous, man,” Daryl said as he ran his fingers over the cover. He opened the first page and saw Rick’s scrawl. _For your drawings. The world is always more beautiful when I see it through your eyes. Rick_

“I actually had picked it up last time I walked into town for snacks and stuff. It was before we were even together.”

“I love it,” Daryl said, his fingers ghosting reverently over the inscription. “It’s the first gift I’ve ever gotten that wasn’t food or socks. I mean, Merle bought me a crossbow one year. But that was to get food so not really a gift so much as a necessity. Here, open mine.”

Rick took the 12 x 12 package and tore off the plain brown paper wrapping. It was a black and white photo. The one of the path that Daryl had taken on their very first day together. It had a black matte around it and the frame looked hand-made from real bark. 

“I made the frame out of pieces from that tree we saw get struck by lightning and that pic is the one I took on our-”

“First day at school. Yes. I remember,” Rick said with a wide smile. “and I love it.”

“Thought maybe… I mean you seemed to really like it. You could maybe hang it in your room next year.”

“Our room,” Rick said, looking over to Daryl with a pout.

“Yeah. Yeah. I meant ours,” Daryl said, looking away.

“I love it. My folks usually just been giving me money for Christmas for as long as I remember. No one ever put this much effort and thought into something. I’m going to cherish this forever.”

A knock at the door pulled them both out of a dreamy gaze. “If you two homos are done with the gifts, let’s get dinner cranking. This ham ain’t gonna cook itself.”

Rick managed to give the Dixon’s an edible meal. Granted half the ham was burnt, but the other half was cold so it balanced out. The green bean casserole actually turned out pretty good, even though it did launch Merle into a long diatribe about how much he liked it which then turned into yet another rant about how much he hated broccoli. The rest of Christmas break was filled with feeling completely at home in the rundown little trailer, cuddling up with Daryl and watching movies, playing cards in the evenings with Merle and making out at the lake pier under the stars.

When Merle dropped them back off at campus, he gave each of them a hug. When he pulled Rick in for it, he shoved a hand into his back pocket and whispered. “Eighty bucks in there. You make sure that asshole takes it.”

Getting back to everyone at campus was exciting although Rick was going to miss the privacy he and Daryl had back in Senoia. He kinda liked having Daryl all to himself and on campus he had to share him.

Monday morning at Freshmen Seminar, Rick walked in and noticed Carol’s fading black eye first thing. 

“What happened?!” Rick asked, exasperated. 

Carol shrugged. “It’s okay. That’s just what happens at home sometime. Guillermo had given me his number before we split for break since he lives in my town. For the first time, I actually did something and I called him. Ended up spending the rest of the time with him and his family.”

Aaron walked in right as Carol was explaining and they both responded with a breathless “Jesus.”

“I had no idea you had shit so bad at home. I’m so sorry,” Rick said.

“Carol smiled and sat tall. It’s okay. It’s not going to define me. I’m on a better path.”

Guillermo walked in looking pretty damn happy with himself. “Quit flocking all over her, you guys. You got your own boyfriends.”

“Oh, yeah,” Carol said. “I wasn’t at lunch for the announcement. I’m happy for you and Daryl. You’re a lucky guy, Rick. Guess I know why he never seemed to notice my flirting.”

Guillermo pouted and Carol laughed, a carefree laugh, much different than the nervous way she used to. “I told you I was just using him to get to you,” she said with a wink and Guillermo leaned down to kiss her just as Dale walked in.

“Whoa! Looks like some of those relationships we talked about before break are blossoming.”

Carol blushed and Guillermo bowed to the applause and wolf whistles.

“I’m going to assume everyone had a good Christmas break,” Dale asked as he looked around the room smiling. Everyone nodded and chattered a bit.

“So. New Semester. New classes. Except for this one of course. Y’all are stuck with me for the whole year. Noah, what new classes are you gonna be taking?”

“Architectural Design I, Trigonometry, Architectural Theory and getting my Spanish out of the way.”

“You have Monroe for Architectural Theory?” 

“Yeah.”

“Good guy. Don’t be late for his class though,” Dale suggested.

“Rick, how about you?”

“Mostly core curriculum classes. I still haven’t figured out what I want to do yet,” Rick said.

“Nothing wrong with that at all,” Dale said. “A few more announcements before we dive back into things. It’s time to start thinking about Sophomore year, believe it or not. Now that you’ve made relationships, the room assignments are up to you. There’s a lottery each spring to determine the rooms and for Sophomores there are about ten spots in the Carson Tower Apartments available. So I’m passing out the room requests. Put your name down with your roommate of choice and your preference of dorms and be sure to turn them into Campus Housing by the end of the week.”

Rick grabbed his sheet and immediately wrote down his and Daryl’s name and requested the apartments like everyone else probably was. It would be like their own little place and Rick was hopeful that luck would be with them. Of course, any room with Daryl would be fine, but he wanted to give Daryl the best. Wanted to learn how to cook for him more. Wanted to make a home with him.

Rick had forgotten about showing it to Daryl that first day with all the excitement of the gang being back together and it wasn’t until the next morning that Rick told Daryl he’d already filled out the sheet for them, but he didn’t get the response he expected.

“I can’t.”

“What do you mean, you can’t? We have as good a shot on the room lottery as anyone else. Alls you have to do is sign up with me as roommates and we put this in for a shot at Carson Towers. They have their own kitchens and bathrooms. It’d be like our own little apartment-”

“Rick. I ain’t told yah about something,” Daryl said softly, a thumbnail making its way between his lips. The sound of disappointment in Daryl’s voice made Rick’s stomach drop like a stone. He stood there waiting for whatever this was. “I ain’t gonna be able to come back next year, man.” 

“Wh..what? Why?” Rick stuttered.

“The scholarship was only for one year. I been trying to get another, trying to get a school loan for the rest but it ain’t worked out.”

“This is HORSESHIT!” Rick blurted out.

“It’ll be okay, Rick. Aaron and Eric have been making the long distance thing work. We can too, I know we can.”

“No. That’s not all it’s about. You deserve to be here. You’re smart. You want to learn. You want to be here! You have a future and this shit… It’s just not fair.”

“Life ain’t fair, Rick. I known that a long time,” Daryl said calmly.

“There’s gotta be a way,” Rick insisted.

“Rick. I’ve looked into everything. Just please… I just hope you don’t dump me when the semester ends. I think what we have is worth keeping.” Daryl’s voice had gotten innocent and soft and Rick rushed to hug him tight.

“Nothing is going to change what we have, Daryl. I promise. But I’m not letting this happen without a fight. I can call my father. Maybe we can le-”

Daryl wiggled out of Rick’s grasp. “Don’t you fucking DARE, Grimes!! I ain’t no charity case! If I don’t get to finish school I’m still the person you fell in love with.”

“Daryl, I told you… I wouldn’t be pushing this if I didn’t know how bad you _wanted_ to be here. 

Rick could tell he’d really offended Daryl with the talk of asking his Dad for money. “You’re not a charity case. You’re my boyfriend, my best friend, my roommate, my soulmate. Part of this is pure selfishness, Daryl. _I_ want you here. I can’t bear the thought of being on this campus without you.

They stood looking at each other in silence for a few moments. “Aaron and Eric have made it work. We’ll be fine,” Daryl said again and then he grabbed his shower caddy and change of clothes. “I gotta get ready for class.” He kissed Rick gently on the lips. 

As soon as Rick was in the room alone he felt the tears swell up in his eyes. He paced and tried to figure out a way to fix this injustice. Daryl has had a shitty fucking life and he persevered. He came out of those circumstances strong and smart and it was just not right for something like money to stand in the way of someone with his drive, determination and talent. He thought more about his savings account and how much more he’d need to ask his dad for. It’s not charity if it’s a loan. But before Rick went too far down that path he remembered that he still hadn’t come out yet. And who knows how that might affect things. Plus Daryl’s reaction to taking money was so strong, he didn’t think he’d even be able to pitch a possible solution like that if he even came up with one.

Rick stood there heartbroken, looking at Daryl’s bed, still rumpled and unmade since it was the one they shared the night before. His camera was sitting on it and Rick sat down hoping that looking at his lover’s photographs would help him breath and calm down. He’d gotten a shot of a butterfly on Rick’s tennis shoe the other day and it was such a hopeful image. Rick flipped through the photos, then looked up at the picture of the path above his bed he’d gotten for Christmas. 

And suddenly he had his solution. He took the memory card out of the camera and loaded all the images onto Rick’s own computer. He put the camera where he found it, packed up his laptop and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where in the heck is Rick going??


	12. GalleRhree 315

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned Nel_gal is awesome? If I haven't... you should know... that Nel_gal is awesome.

When he knocked on Paul’s door he had no actual plan about how to get Gregory to let him use his car. Freshmen weren’t allowed to have cars on campus but somehow Gregory had managed to make some kind of deal or something. He was a poli-sci major. Probably knew how to make things like that happen. Paul opened the door.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Your roommate here?”

Paul made a face. “What the hell do you want with him? I didn’t even know you’d actually met him.”

“I need to borrow his car.”

Paul laughed. “Never gonna happen. He won’t even let me use it. Told you he’s an asshole. Besides, he’s not even here. He has back to back classes most of the day.”

Rick pushed past Paul and looked around the room. “He leave his keys here?”

Paul’s eyes widened. “Are you going to _steal_ a car!?”

“I’m going to borrow a car,” Rick explained calmly.

“I think you can ex off that criminal justice major from your list of considerations now,” Paul laughed as he pointed to the keyring on Gregory’s desk.

Rick grabbed them. “I’ll just be maybe three or four hours. Gotta run back to my hometown super quick. If he notices before I can slip the keys back in here, just tell him I came in and knocked you out.”

Paul burst out laughing. “No one would believe that, man. What’s the big emergency anyway?”

“Daryl. His scholarship was only for one year.”

“Oh shit, man! That sucks! He isn’t coming back next year?”

“Well, I’m on a mission to find a way. I’ll be back as soon as I can. Thanks, Paul.”

Rick broke the speed limit driving back to his hometown in an effort to get done and get the car back before Gregory would be any the wiser. And truth be told, some of it was because he felt an urgency to make sure Daryl would be with him on campus next year. It wasn’t like anything immediate could happen, but once he came up with his idea, he had to know how realistic it could be. He pulled up in front of the Art Gallery his neighbors owned. He hadn’t seen them or their son, Stephen, since he left for college and he felt guilty for not keeping in touch better. They’d always been so good to him and he missed babysitting little Stephen. He stood out front and looked at the sign, _GalleRhee 315_. Maggie and Glenn were big players in the Atlanta Art Scene, always excited about new artists they were showing and he remembered how excited they’d get over unknown up-and-comers. 

He walked in and Maggie was sitting behind the welcome desk with Stephen on her lap.

“Wick!!!!” the little boy yelled, climbing off his mother’s lap and running to Rick with his arms open. Rick scooped him up and hugged him. 

“Hey, little man! How’ve you been, buddy?”

“I been making masterpieces! Come look!” he said as he wiggled out of Rick’s hold. The boy ran back behind the counter as Maggie stood with her arms open for a hug. 

“Rick! Glenn was just talking about you the other day. We were sad we didn’t get to see you over Christmas. You were in London I guess?”

“Nah, I stayed, um… with a friend. My roommate. Didn’t want to go running all over Europe. I just wanted the break. World History is killing me,” Rick laughed.

“Look, Wick!” Stephen interrupted holding up an oversized piece of paper with a crayon drawing on it. Rick bent down and looked close. 

“This looks like a turtle on a spaceship,” Rick said.

“It IS!!! It’s going to be famous. You wanna come play with me?”

“Actually, buddy, I can’t stay long. Just needed to talk to your mom and dad,” Rick answered, looking up at Maggie. “Glenn around?”

“Yeah, he’s hanging up a new collection on the third floor. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, fine. Great. I just wanted to talk to you guys about an opportunity.”

Maggie smiled curiously and texted a message onto her cell phone. When it dinged back immediately she looked back to Rick. He’s coming down. You want a cup of coffee or something?”

“Nah, I’m fine.”

“Wick, guess what? I’m going to be this many next week,” Stephen said, tugging on Rick’s jeans and holding up four fingers.

“Four?! Holy cow! When you gonna get a job?” Rick teased.

“So Rick, you seem different. What’s got you all excited? Can I at least get a hint before Glenn gets here?”

“Wanted your opinion, Mags,” Rick said. He unzipped his bag and opened his laptop and pulled up the folder labeled Daryl just as Glenn stepped off the elevator. 

“Rick! So good to see you! We miss you, man. Especially little Stephen. We’d been using that quirky Gareth kid down the street to babysit and just recently had to stop because he bit our kid.”

“What!?” Rick asked.

“He tried to eat my fingers,” Stephen said. “Cause I wouldn’t stop coloring and go to bed. But you ain’t ‘sposed to bite people. I bleeded.”

“Well, I’ll be back in the summer and I’ll babysit and I promise not to eat you,” Rick smiled. 

“Yayyyy!!!” Stephen yelled as he ran in circles around the front desk with that childhood energy.

“So what’s going on, Rick. How’s your folks?” Glenn asked.

“You’ve probably talked to them more recently than I have,” Rick answered giving his friends a knowing look. He opened up the first picture. It was the one of the Path that Rick had over his bed now. “Photographer friend of mine. My roommate actually. He’s really, really good. I think, at least, and kinda wanted to see what you guys thought.”

They both stood together and looked at the photo. 

“Love that he made it black and white. The shadows really work,” Maggie said.

“Lot of mystery in there. Direction and intent but no decision. Brilliant,” Glenn added.

Rick smiled so wide his cheeks hurt. He clicked to the next one he wanted to show them. It was the series of three shots of the lightning strike. 

“Oh, WOW!” Maggie shouted. “He got a hell of a shot here!”

“Look at that,” Glenn murmured more to himself than anyone else. Rick scanned through the rest of the photos- the other ones from the storm, the sun setting, the lake, the frog, the shadows of Rosita, Sasha and Tara, the butterfly on his tennis shoe and several others. Glenn and Maggie were entranced.

“Your friend is really talented. He’s got an artist's eye for sure. Almost seems like a seasoned eye but he must be your age, right?” Maggie asked.

“He’s an up and comer like you guys would talk about. I wanted to see if maybe they were good enough to give him a show. I feel guilty even asking, but if you think he’s good enough you’ll benefit too by discovering him, right?

Maggie leaned against the counter and shot Glenn a look. “Seems important to you, Rick. Almost urgent. Is there a-”

“He only had a scholarship for a year. I just found out and it’s not right for him not to be able to finish school. He sketches too and he ace’d World History. He had a shitty childhood and college is a big deal for him. I wanted to ask my dad if we could like… give him a loan, but Daryl… that’s his name, Daryl, he don’t like charity. If he got a show and could sell some of these… maybe he could at least make enough for tuition for one more year and then we can figure out something for the next one later.” Rick realized he’d been babbling. “But I understand if you don’t think he’s good enough. I just feel like… his photos are amazing.”

“This is your _roommate_ you say?” Glenn asked with a bright smile.

“Yeah, why?”

Maggie put a hand on Rick’s shoulder. “Sugar, your crush is showing.”

Rick blanched and had no idea how to respond. 

“Have you come out to your folks yet? Glenn and I had our suspicions for a while now.”

“I.. uh. Um. No. I haven’t.”

“We won’t say anything, don’t worry. And I think you know us enough to know we’re not homophobes.”

“Wick! Guess what! I use the potty all by myself now!” Stephen interrupted. All three laughed and Stephen looked proud as he could be at the attention.

After some accolades were given to the youngest Rhee, Rick looked back to Maggie and Glenn. “We’re together. Daryl and me. And I know even if he doesn’t come back to school we’ll make it work, but it’s not right, guys. It’s not right for some of these rich kids I’ve met at school to be able to go and barely even care about being there and Daryl who has worked his ass off and made it through indescribable obstacles gets screwed. I’m not asking for special treatment, though. He wouldn’t accept that. He’s not that kinda guy. I just want to know if you think he’s good enough.”

Glenn looked back at the laptop and scrolled through the photos again. He looked to Maggie and they spoke without words. “Does he have more? Can he get us a total of forty?”

“Shit yeah. Forty. He can definitely do that!” 

“If you can get them here by the first week of April, we’ll give him a spot for a show,” Maggie said. “We’d need him to supply the forty photos, framed and ready to hang. Need him to be here to meet the potential buyers. Need you to sent me a few tidbits for a bio and a picture of him.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Rick said excitedly. “We can do that!!”

“You got a picture now? I’d kinda like to see what this man of yours looks like,” Maggie grinned.

“Oh! I do!” Rick answered and he pulled out his cell and looked at the photo he’d taken of Daryl asleep, a dopey grin spreading across his face. Maggie and Glenn looked over his shoulder. 

“That’s an adorable picture,” Maggie said with a smile in her voice. 

“Actually, I think that’d be kinda neat on the advertising for the show, Mags,” Glenn said. “New artist, just waking up, so new to the scene. Would look better than taking a photo of him in a suit.”

“You might be right, baby,” Maggie answered. “Rick, email me this one and some copy for the Bio. I think we’ll be able to price these at around $500 a pop. Even more for the lightning series. Could be over 20k if they all sell.

“Guys, you don’t ever have to pay me to babysit again!” Rick shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I noticed a bunch of folks comment on Glenn being the kid when I first mentioned the Rhee's! How many of you saw an older Glenn and Maggie coming? :-D I'm hoping that was an exciting surprise!
> 
> Monday's chapter title: The Way You Say We


	13. The Way You Say We

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting early since so many of you are worried about how Daryl will handle Rick's plan!
> 
> Kudos to Nel_Gal for all the great work beta'ing!!

Rick got back to campus and dropped off Gregory’s keys before the guy even returned from his classes. 

Daryl was in the room when he finally got back, his laptop opened and working on his Freshmen Seminar term paper. 

“You still pissed?” Daryl asked with a bit of a chip on his shoulder. 

“I was never pissed, Daryl. Can’t you tell the difference between disappointed and pissed?”

Daryl just looked at him, expressionless. “No.”

Rick sighed. Of course he couldn’t. All he was used to growing up was someone pissed. He sat down on Daryl’s bed. “Look I gotta tell you something and I’m not sure how you’re going to take it,’ Rick said. The show Rick got him wasn’t charity, it was earned, but Daryl might read it wrong at first and Rick knew it.

“What?” Daryl asked, his voice breaking with sadness. “This about us? You breaking up with me?”

“No! Are you crazy? Jesus, Daryl. I’d sell my right arm to keep you here in this room with me for the rest of our lives.”

“Then what is it?”

“I didn’t mean to be presumptuous, but I do think you want to stay in school. I know you won’t take charity, but I don’t think you realize your potential to make your own money. You can sell your photographs.”

Daryl laughed. “Rick, you are so fucking cute. You are so goddamn cute I can barely breath when I look at you sometimes. But that ain’t how it works. You gotta make a name for yourself first. You have to know people. You have to-”

“I know people,” Rick interrupted. “My neighbors, friends actually. They own a gallery in Atlanta. Always looking for new unknown’s to promote.”

Daryl didn’t respond, just sat there waiting for Rick to continue.

“I downloaded your pictures. Drove out to their place and showed them what you can do.”

“Drove?”

“I borrowed Paul’s roommates car,” Rick answered. 

“And does he know you borrowed it? Cause he don’t seem like the lending type.” Daryl asked with a grin. 

“The point is, I went to visit my friends,” Rick said, trying to avoid copping to the perceived car theft. 

“You might want to rethink that criminal justice idea,” Daryl said, looking much more at ease now that he knew the conversation had nothing to do with losing what they had. 

“Daryl. They loved everything. All your pictures, the path, the lightning. Everything!. They want to give you a show. First week in April. They need a total of forty photographs, printed out and framed.”

“For real?” Daryl asked, looking incredibly confused.

“Yes. I figure we have a couple months for you to get some more shots and we can pick out the best. Don’t be mad but Merle shoved eighty bucks in my pocket when he dropped us off and told me to make sure you use it. We can take that money- get the prints and then instead of having them professionally matted and framed, cause that’s expensive, we can make more like that,” Rick suggested, pointing to the Path photo above his bed that was framed with burnt bark. 

“I like the way you say we, Rick. I like being a _we_ with you. I swear I won’t let your friends down. I already have some ideas for a theme and titles for some of the photos and I know where we can get some supplies to make frames.”

Rick smiled. “I’m so glad you aren’t going to give up on this, Daryl. You’re too good, too smart.” Rick could tell how much the praise affected Daryl. He may not have heard very much of it growing up and Rick made a mental note never to forget to remind Daryl of how much he loves him.

“If it doesn’t work though, you’ll still be with me? Do the long distance thing like Aaron and Eric?” 

“Of course. I love you, Daryl.”

That night they sat cross-legged on Rick’s bed going through the photographs and talking about Daryl’s ideas for more. They made plans for Merle to pick them up for the next weekend so they could use the truck to get around to some spots that Daryl already had picked out to capture more pictures.

They slept in Rick’s bed that night, cuddled up and kissing as the music and laughter from out in the quad quieted down. 

“We’re out of condoms,” Daryl pouted. I went through two that last time cause they fucking rip like they’re perforated or some shit.”.

“Y’know I’ve been thinking about that. Both of us… we were virgins. We can’t have anything and it’s not like anyone’s trying to avoid getting pregnant,” Rick said with a nervous laugh. “Maybe we can just… y’know… do it.”

Daryl smiled. “I’m in. But remember, it’s my turn on bottom. I want to know what it feels like with you inside me. Find out what it is that makes you whimper and moan when I’m on top.”

They kissed and touched and slipped off clothing in a much more practiced way. Rick had started to become so familiar with Daryl’s body, the way he arched his back when he wanted more contact, the way he bit at his bottom lip before he leaned in for a kiss, the way his fingers tangled in Rick’s curls to ground himself when the sensations in his body were almost too much. He had started to get to know Daryl’s body the past few weeks almost as well as he knew his own.

Daryl parted his legs, his eyes blown wide and his hair a mess from all the rolling around they’d been doing. “You gonna get me ready, Grimes? Or do I have to do it myself?” he asked, sucking on one of his own fingers. 

“Well, shit. Now I kinda wanna watch you do it,” Rick grinned grabbing at the bottle of lube. He squeezed some onto Daryl’s outstretched fingers. 

“Wanna watch, huh? You always did seem kinda pervy,” Daryl teased as he rubbed against his hole and kept his eyes on Rick’s.

“You have no idea. I’m going to be thinking up all kinds of things to do to you,” Rick whispered, surprising even himself at the raw sound of hunger in his voice. He watched as Daryl finally slipped a finger inside himself. Rick’s throat went dry as he stared with his jaw dropped at the way Daryl’s entrance opened for a second finger and swallowed both with an eagerness that Rick couldn’t wait to feel. 

“Feel good?” he whispered.

Daryl nodded and Rick ran his finger around his stretched hole, feeling the way it opened for his lover’s fingers. He rubbed around until his finger was slick and then slid it into Daryl alongside the two he already had in himself. 

“Fuck,” Daryl whispered as he craned his neck trying to look down and see.

“You’re tight,” Rick said. “Hot.” He loved the feel of his finger intertwining against Daryl’s so deep inside him and he felt around looking for the spot he knew existed. It was clear when he found it because Daryl lifted his ass off the bed and gasped, his fingers slipping out of his hole. Rick then slipped another in and used two to rub and massage at that spot in Daryl and he was practically drooling as he watched how Daryl’s body writhed at his touch. The submissive sounds that came out of him, almost like little cries. 

“Don’t stop,” he whispered and Rick didn’t. Wouldn’t dare, not with the reactions he was getting. Precum was dripping steadily out of Daryl’s hardening cock as he got more comfortable with the intrusion and continued to melt into Rick’s ministrations of his prostate. “Do it. Fuck me. Please,” Daryl finally whined. “I wanna feel your dick in me. Want you to have me, have everything,” Daryl rambled and Rick pulled his fingers out, probably too eagerly and lubed up his dick so much that it was dripping all over the sheets. 

He lined himself up. “Tell me if it hurts,” Rick said as he slowly pressed in. He moved slow and judged by Daryl’s reactions when to pause and let his body adjust around Rick’s length. “Do you feel what it’s like,” Rick whispered, “...to be mine.” He slid the rest of the way in when Daryl begged with his eyes for more. 

“Jesus,” Daryl whimpered. Rick moved in and out slowly, his breath hitching with each drag back and each push forward. Daryl was so warm and tight and seeing him beneath Rick, legs spread so invitingly, cock hard and leaking, it was heaven. Daryl grabbed himself and started stroking his swollen dick. “Faster. Fuck me, Rick. Want to feel you.” It was only moments later that they both came at the same time, breaths shaky and bodies tensing up with orgasm. They melted against one another boneless, Rick caressing Daryl’s hair and Daryl pressing kisses to Rick’s sweat slick chest. 

“We’re going to be able to keep you here, Daryl. All four years. I promise you.”

“I’m going to do everything I can, Rick. I like making you proud. I won’t let you down. I’ll work so hard to make this art show a success, I swear.”

“You couldn’t let me down if you tried, Daryl.” And they fell asleep in one another’s arms under their make believe universe on the ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: Rick joins Daryl to take more photos for the show. And ....more Merle!!!!


	14. Fireflies on the Horizon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to Nel_Gal for the beta!

They went back to Senoia the very next weekend so they could use Merle’s truck to get around and take photos. Rick drove so Daryl could keep his eyes open for shots but only after Merle spent half an hour explaining how much he loved that truck and that he knew where every ding and scratch and rust patch was.

“So where to?” Rick asked as he backed out of the driveway.

“Make a right at the end of the road. I have a few ideas where I could get some cool shots.”

Daryl talked nonstop about his idea to carry through with the “capturing uncertainty” concept for a lot of the show. He talked about the photos that he already had that were definites and the ones he wasn’t sure of. He was so excited, Rick couldn’t stop smiling. Finally Daryl had them pull into an old gravel driveway that was barely visible because it was so grown up with weeds.

They both got out of the truck and slammed the doors. They echoed in the open field in front of them and then there was silence. Not a toad or a squirrel or the chirp of a bird. It was too quiet. Eerie quiet.

“Where are we?”

Daryl just pointed at the dilapidated shack that the driveway eventually led to. Once they got closer Rick could read the paper posted on it. _Condemned_. 

“Creepy looking. Definitely uncertain. And unsettling,” Rick said.

“Yeah,” Daryl answered as he walked up the rickety porch steps. He’d gone from excited and eager to serious and hesitant in the blink of an eye. He reached for the doorknob and it was unlocked.

“Are you sure it’s safe to go in here?” Rick asked.

“Yeah. It ain’t goin’ nowhere,” Daryl answered as he walked in and looked slowly from one end of the living room to the other. It looked like there may have been squatters in the place at one time, some empty beer bottles on the floor and empty pizza boxes that were practically growing mold. The furniture was old and shoddy. There must have been several leaks in the roof because there were several spots of damp moldy carpet. The walls were tinged with the yellow of nicotine. 

“This place tells a story,” Rick said, his voice low because the house almost seemed like a graveyard.

Daryl just nodded and walked past the bottles and debris into the kitchen. It was in a similar state, a slow drip from the kitchen sink the only sound other than their halting footsteps. Daryl put the camera to his eye and lined up a shot of the rusty sink and clicked a few times trying to capture the drop. Rick stayed quiet and just watched as Daryl worked. He knew the man so intimately now and he could tell Daryl was tense, he had an almost haunted look in his eyes and it wasn’t just about focusing on the shots.

Daryl went back to the living room and got on the floor to get a few shots of empty bottles strewn along the filthy shag carpet. He took a picture of an ashtray with a cigarette that must have burned out on its own years ago. Then he walked with direction down a hall and opened the door to a bedroom. Rick followed quietly. 

There were torn pale blue sheets on the twin bed and some clothes on the floor. There was a desk with drawings etched in it from an Exacto knife or something. Images of trees and clouds. One that looked like a city skyline. Daryl ran his hands over the carved pictures. 

“Shit, Daryl. This your place? Before Merle came to get you?”

Daryl nodded without looking up. He sat at the desk and pointed the camera out the dusty window. “Uncertainty,” he said, then he took a few shots of the window, got up and walked out of the house without looking back at anything. He stopped again in the driveway and got on his belly in the grass to take a few shots of the weeds growing up through the gravel, then walked around to the back of the house and took a picture of the sun setting over a crop-less field.

Daryl put his camera back down so it hung from his neck and he just watched the sun for a few minutes. He looked exhausted like he’d run a mental marathon and Rick wanted to take him away from this place. They watched the horizon together quietly for a while, Rick thinking Daryl needed it to cleanse his mind from the inside of the home. Surely that was where the worst things happened.

Daryl finally looked back to Rick. “How about we head over to this quarry down on-”

“Daryl? How about we call it a day? We have Saturday and Sunday to get more. Let’s just get back to Merle’s.”

“I’m fine,” Daryl said preemptively answering Rick’s next question. 

“I know you are. But I’m not. Just want to get back and lay with you awhile. That okay?”

Daryl snorted out a laugh. “I ain’t no delicate flower you gotta handle, Rick. I know what you’re thinking. That this was hard on me. You don’t gotta dance around it. It was. But I ain’t here no more. So I’m fine.”

“Still wanna lay with you,” Rick said as he walked closer and put his hands around Daryl’s waist pulling him in for a hug. Daryl allowed it, rubbing his hands along Rick’s back as if he was the one that needed comforting. 

“I’d never say no to that,” Daryl said. “We’ll save the quarry for tomorrow.”

When they got back to Merle’s, Daryl got into the shower immediately. He’d been laying in the muddy driveway and on the moldy carpet, but Rick had a sense it was more than dirt and grime he was trying to wash off. Rick sat at the kitchen table looking at the pictures Daryl shot. They were absolutely haunting and he had no doubt that Maggie and Glenn were going to go nuts over them.

Merle came in with a bucket of KFC. “My truck okay?” he asked before he even put the food down. 

“Of course,” Rick said, rolling his eyes.

“You know, I need to thank you and I ain’t good at thanking people,” Merle mumbled as he tossed some paper plates on the table. 

“For what?”

“What you did for him. With this art show. I couldn’t figure out a way and you did,” Merle said, clearly feeling like he’d failed.

“I didn’t do anything. It’s his pictures. My friends wouldn’t take him if it wasn’t going to profit the Gallery.”

“He’s a good kid, man. He deserves every chance he can get. And I don’t know dick about art, but he seems to have a gift. Just hard to make things happen with a last name like Dixon. Speaking of… what did you do with my brother?”

“He’s showering. Got dirty shooting.”

“Where’d ya’ll go?” Merle asked, genuinely curious as he pulled out an extra crispy leg and took a bite.

“Where he used to live,” Rick answered hesitantly.

Merle stopped chewing and just eyed up Rick. “Why?”

“He got some good shots there. And maybe it was a little cathartic.”

“You know what he’s been through? He tell you everything?”

Rick nodded as he pulled out a thigh and started picking at it.

“Then you know how serious I was about you ever hurting him.”

“I do.”

“Do I smell fried chicken?” Daryl shouted from down the hall. His voice already sounded better than it had on the drive back from that piece of shit shack.

“Took too long in the shower, yah homo. I ate it all,” Merle shouted back with his mouth full. 

Rick laughed at the way the brother’s communicated. It was harsh and manly but full of love and affection that you could only see if you looked hard enough. Daryl grabbed a breast out of the bucket.

“A breast? Really?” Merle asked with a bark of laughter. “You’re gonna make your man jealous if he thinks you prefer breasts.”

“Well, there wasn’t a cock piece in here, Merle, so I had to take what I could.”

Rick and Merle both groaned and the rest of the evening was spent telling Merle more about the Gallery and what Daryl’s plan for his show was.

That night they crawled into bed together. “Finally,” Rick breathed. “Been wanting to cuddle on you for hours.” Daryl kissed Rick’s temple. 

“It’s really okay, Rick. It’s just a place.”

“It’s memory. History.”

“It’s over. I don’t leave breadcrumbs for going back. Just wanted to get a few specific shots.”

“I wish I could do something to erase it all anyway,” Rick said, feather kissing along Daryl’s collarbone. 

“Made me who I am. Put me on the path that led me to where I am right now. And I wouldn’t change this for the world.”

“I can’t stand the thought of you just being a kid and being hurt and scared and-”

“Rick,” Daryl said, stopping his train of thought. “Don’t be there. Be here. Be here with me now because what’s past is past. It’s written. It’s a path already trodden as Dale might say. Let’s look ahead. The whole world is ours.”

The next day they drove to a nearby quarry, stopping once along the road so Daryl could take a shot of sunbeams from around mountainous a sharp turn. The quarry wasn’t what Rick had expected. He’d thought they were going to a hidden gem in the woods but the quarry was filled with high-schoolers diving into the water, splashing each other and setting up fire pits for lunch. They didn’t join in the play, instead Rick followed Daryl up a rock ledge to watch it all from above. While they sat laughing at how stupid kids were, feeling older and wiser already, Daryl got a shot of one of the boys standing up on a high rock looking terrified about jumping in, another shot of the splash of water after he dived.

“You ever do stuff like this growing up?” Rick asked.

“I just did what I’m doing now. Watched.”

“It wouldn’t have even dawned on me to do stuff like this. There are danger and no trespassing signs all over the place.”

“My little Boy Scout,” Daryl said with an affectionate smile. “Always doing the right thing.”

“Hey, I damaged school property by kicking in that screen and technically I stole a car.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry. You’re a badass,” Daryl said with a chuckle “Let’s get out of here. Do a little aimless driving and see what we can find.”

“Where to?” Rick asked as they climbed down off the rocks. 

Daryl looked at him with an eyebrow quirked up. “Well, aimless means there is no “where”.”

“But I mean, what’s the plan? Like do we need to-”

“Ain’t no plan. Just going for a drive.”

“How will I know which way to go?”

Daryl shrugged as they got back to the truck. “Look left, then look right. Then pick one.”

“What if we get lost?”

“Then even better.”

Rick smiled as he started the vehicle. “I like the idea of getting lost with you.”

Daryl leaned over and kissed Rick long and slow. “I like it, too.”

Rick focused back on the car when Daryl pulled away. “Guess I’ll just drive then.”

Daryl nodded and they were off. The afternoon was spent on winding roads, in open fields, at an old railroad station that was no longer in service and at a McDonald’s for lunch where Daryl got a shot of a kid on a smoke break looking incredibly introspective in his hat and smock, swirls of smoke from the cigarette dancing around him.

They ended up watching the sun go down over a recently plowed field that had bales of rolled hay left in intermittent spots.

“Should we get back? Merle’s expecting me to cook dinner,” Rick said, still staring off into the distance next to Daryl, trying to see what he always sees.

“Just a few more minutes. I want to get a shot.” 

They sat quietly as the evening grew darker and suddenly, like someone flipped a switch, the field was filled with fireflies. 

“Wow,” Rick said before Daryl even started clicking. 

“That is beautiful.”

After a few shots Daryl nudged Rick. “Walk out there will you? I’d love to get a shot of a silhouette looking out at the horizon with the dim light and the fireflies all around.

“Kay,” Rick said and he jumped up and walked slowly out to the field and looked out at the line where the sky and earth met. Two such different things that couldn’t be without one another. Without the sky there would be no earth and without the earth there would be no sky. So different, but they laid together every night and looked more beautiful when they were closer together at dawn and at dusk. Rick was so lost in his thoughts that Daryl had walked out to him.

“Got some good shots. Thanks.” He put a hand on Rick’s hip and encouraged a hug. “I don’t want to sound like Jessie. But I’d love to live in a place like this someday,” Daryl said.

Rick laughed as Daryl captured his lips in a kiss.

“We better go. Merle’s expecting me to make Chicken Cordon Bleu.” Rick said with a smile, lips still brushing against Daryl’s 

“You know how to make that?” Daryl asked impressed.

“Nope. Don’t even know what’s in it. But neither does he.” Figured I’d just pick up some chicken and put it in the oven with some cheese on top and a squirt of Grey Poupon.

Daryl shrugged. “Sounds fancy enough for Dixons.”

As they got in the car, this time Daryl taking the wheel, he looked over at Rick. “Got a question, but it don’t matter what the answer is… just kinda curious.”

“What is it?” Rick asked.

“You been to my place a couple times now. Spent more time with Merle than any human being should have to. I was just wondering… if you ever like… came out to your folks… would you introduce me to them?” Daryl kept his eyes on the road as he asked the question as if he wanted to avoid Rick’s reaction.

“Shit, Daryl. I haven’t even thought about coming out to them yet. I know I need to do that. Haven’t even really talked to them. Maybe I should give them a call.”

“You don’t have to even come out to them if you don’t want to. Don’t matter to me or nothin’. I was just wonderin’” Daryl answered, still not looking over.

“Daryl,” Rick said waiting until his lover finally turned to meet his eyes. “I will be so proud to introduce them to the man I’ve fallen in love with. I’m sorry I haven’t done it yet. But I will.”

Daryl shrugged. “Whatever. Just was hoping you weren’t embarrassed or anything.”

“About what? Being gay?” 

“Nah, it’s 2017. I meant like.. About being with someone like me.”

“What’s that mean?” Rick asked, completely confused.

“Y’know. Aimless, ain’t got two cents to rub together, no real future ahead.”

“That how you see yourself?”

“That’s just how it is.”

They were both silent a few miles until Rick finally broke the quiet. “You have more direction than I have Daryl. You are the opposite of aimless. And I don’t mean to toot my own horn but you have a future ahead with me, figuring things out together. And shit. My folks may care about money, but I sure as shit don’t. It never got me nothing like I have with you.”

After Rick and Daryl convinced Merle that he was eating fancy French cuisine for dinner, they all sat on the couch watching reruns of MASH.

Rick had his laptop up.

“You doing homework?” Daryl asked. 

“Nah, Hobby. Writing a bio about my boyfriend for his art show.”

“Oh shit! Lemme see!” Merle shouted from the chair across the room. “Does it say he’s a homo? That he needs a comb or a fuckin’ haircut like a hemorrhoid needs a cushion?! Is there anything about me in it? Can ya make me better lookin’? I’ll give you five bucks to use the word distinguished,” Merle barked out a laugh.

Daryl leaned over to take a peek. “No, nosy. Let me finish it first,” Rick said as he scooted away from Daryl and against the arm of the sofa.

“Hey, man. Do I have to use my last name?” Daryl asked.

“You ain’t proud of bein’ a Dixon, boy?” Merle barked. 

“Are YOU?” Daryl retorted.

“Eh. You got a point.”

“So you wanna be one of them one-namers like Negan?” Rick asked with a raised brow.

“No, like writers get pen names. Can an artist get one too?”

Rick looked at Daryl thoughtfully. “I’ll think something up.” 

By the end of the night, it was just Rick and Daryl still up watching reruns and Rick looked over what he’d written.

_Up and coming artist Daryl D. Grimes sees the world around him with a unique and distinctive eye. His photographs use light, shadow and moments that capture wonder, hope, beauty and sometimes a haunting emptiness. A freshmen at Atlanta University, Daryl’s most exciting moment as a photographer was capturing his lighting series, a feat many artists try for and fail to accomplish. His drive, patience and focus allow him to see things that no one else can._

_In order to keep his photographs raw and natural, Daryl frames them in found wood and bark, handcrafting each one in order to enhance the images it holds. His pictures show a hardened realism of the world around him whether it’s a landscape or a silhouette. Each image speaks undeniable truth._

_Daryl’s amazing ability to find beauty in the mundane and mystery in unexpected places allows him to capture raw, real emotions in still images. Don’t miss the awakening of this young new artist as he allows you to witness the world through his lens. Daryl D. Grimes’ career is just starting and his future is laid out in front of him, bright sparks of endless opportunities, like fireflies at dusk._

_“You gotta keep your eyes open. You never know what you’ll see.”- Daryl D. Grimes_

“Can I see it yet?” Daryl asked quietly to keep from waking Merle who they heard snoring all the way out in the living room.

“Well, I just… I did some research on how to write one. I don’t know if it’s any good but Glenn and Mags will have the final say.”

“So lemme see!”

“I um… I lent you my name. I mean, y’know. Just on loan for now if you want to keep Dixon off here. I can change it to Smith or some shit if you don’t like it.”

Daryl took the laptop and looked at the first sentence. “Thanks for the loan,” he said with an emotional smile. He read the bio either really slow or several times over before he turned to Rick. 

“You should do something like this. Write maybe or advertising or something. You’ve been all aglow since getting this thing going and you have a talent here, Rick. You make me sound better than I am.”

“No. You’re just better than you think you are.” From there they slowly morphed into gentle kisses and roaming hands. They moved to the bedroom and stayed quiet as mice as they rutted against one another searching for a perfect ending to a perfect day. And they found it, arms and legs tangled, and bodies warm and tight. And Rick fell asleep with dreams of fireflies and lightning.


	15. Not Even Worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know how many times Nel_Gal had to change my "your" to "you're" and vice versa? You don't want to know. It's embarrassing! Much thanks to her for continuing to beta the same damn mistakes chapter after chapter after chapter! LOL

By March, Daryl had all the photos taken and selected. He and Rick walked down to the local Walgreens and had them printed out 20 x 24 per Mags’ request. They’d gone throughout the campus with help from Sasha, Rosita, Guillermo, Carol and Noah to collect wood, sticks, downed branches and bark. Merle even stopped up and dropped off some old reclaimed barn wood. Rick recognized some of it by its peeling paint from the dilapidated porch steps they walked up to Daryl’s childhood home. As Daryl had explained many times, even things that are scary or ugly can be beautiful if seen in the right light.

Between classes and parties, Rick and Daryl's group of friends would check in to see how his stock of photos were coming along. Their room was filled with over twenty that were already framed. Eugene and Rosita had been helping Daryl put the frames together. Rosita was unexpectedly crafty. Apparently she used to make jewelry so she had a good sense of how to put things together. And Eugene got scientific about the kind of glue and the strength of each structure. 

“A picture can be as pretty as the sparkle in Rosita’s eyes but it won't wow if the frame breaks with a hundred rubberneckers clogging your art gallery hallway to gape at it,” Eugene said.

“Don't talk about my eyes,” Rosita answered sharply with an eye roll.

“I was under the impression that your considerable disdain for me was actually misplaced flirtation.”

“It is, Mullet,” Abe said from his spot on Daryl's bed flipping through channels. “Don't listen to her.”

“I can speak for myself, asshole,” she retorted.

“Eh. I have faith in Big Red. I think you want what I got rockin’. Smarts, security, finely tuned humor and great taste in music.”

“Alright already,” Daryl interrupted. “Enough of the foreplay, we got these four new frames ready for the old house shots?” Daryl asked, biting a nail nervously. Rick had noticed that the closer April came the less nails Daryl had left to chew on.

Sasha grabbed the remote from Abe and let it sit on a music channel. “Enough surfing, Abraham. We’re in a dorm room not the Pacific Ocean.”

“Daryl, these look great. The wood you picked, it's perfect. Really makes the photos even more distant and eerie,” Rick said as he looked from his spot on the bed above him.

“Yeah?” Daryl asked, as if Rick’s input was the only one that mattered. 

“The wood is from-”

“I know,” Rick interrupted to spare Daryl the explanation. I recognized it when Merle dropped it off.”

“It's good for something, huh?” Daryl smiled.

Three weeks before the show Rick had had a successful meeting with a few members of the Alumni Association. They agreed to fund the mailing of a flyer to all Atlanta based Alumni to announce Daryl’s show. Maggie and Glenn had approved of Rick's bio copy 100% so Rick put together the flyer with that, the picture of Daryl sleeping and the date, time and location of the show. He was also in constant contact with Maggie and Glenn to see how the advertising was going on their end. It sounded like everything was lining up perfectly.

The week before the show, Rick called his father for the first time since school started. They'd exchanged a few emails but only about the money his father was sending and the question about joining them in London for Christmas. In fact, Dean Grimes never even asked how school was going. And Rick's mother’s only communication was “your mother says hi” at the end of the rare emails.

He picked up on the fifth ring. “Rick? What's wrong?” His father asked in a rushed voice.

“Uh. Nothing, Dad. Just haven't talked to you in a while.”

“You need some money? I can transf-”

“No. I'm good. Actually, I was just thinking that I'm going to be in downtown Atlanta next weekend so I'll be nearby. Thought maybe we could have lunch or something.”

“Shouldn't you be studying, son? What's got you coming all the way out here?”

“Well, actually a friend of mine is having a show at GalleRhee 315.”

“What? You're supposed to be immersed in academia, Rick. What are you doing making friends with artists?” He said the word artist like it was a disease.

“There are people here who major in all different things.”

“But how-”

“My roommate. He's an art history major.”

“And how does he plan on making a living with a major like that?”

“Maggie and Glenn have,” Rick answered in a rare moment of what could be considered back talk.

“Modern day hippies,” his father sighed.

“So can you do lunch or can’t yah, Dad?” Rick asked, now sounding completely testy and impatient. “I kinda had something I wanted to talk to you and mom about but maybe it’s just not worth even mentioning anyway.”

“Oh, calm down, Rick. I’ll rearrange some appointments and see if I can work it out for noon on Saturday. LaBella’s on 4th and Elder okay?”

“Actually, I’m gonna be setting up at the Gallery. Can we just meet at that Pub on the corner?”

“Fine. I’ll let your mother know.”

“Alright. See you then.”

“Rick,” his father said before he could disconnect the call. “I know you think I’m hard on you. It’s not because I’m an asshole, it’s because I want the best things for you. I want to see you become a strong, successful young man.”

“You forgot _happy_ ,” Rick said

“What?”

“You want me to be _happy_ too, right?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Good.” Rick hung up the phone, walked down the hall to the dorm bathrooms and threw up in the closest toilet.

That night Rick and Daryl slept together as they always did, planetarium light on and window cracked. Music from across the quad mixed with laughter from down the hall as they cuddled together, Daryl’s head on Rick’s chest as he gnawed at a fingernail.

“I know I asked you about it once, but now I’m not sure it’s a good idea,” Daryl said.

“You came out to _your_ family,” Rick said, rubbing a hand up and down Daryl’s arm to comfort him. He’d been getting more and more nervous the closer the show got. They still had three more frames to make before the show in less than five days. “And nobody died.”

“Yeah, but… Merle and I’s got a lot different relationship than you and your folks. I just don’t want them to hate you because of me. Or God forbid disown you!” Daryl sat up at the thought. “I mean Jesus, what if I do good at this art show, get another year and your dad cuts you off and YOU can’t come back!?!”

Rick laughed and rested his hand on Daryl’s narrow waist. Their touches were so natural now and Rick loved the way they spoke and moved with such ease. When Rick would reach for Daryl, Daryl’s body would lean in to the touch and vice versa. When they spoke they finished one another's thoughts and sentences. Rick never really fit like this with Lori. Daryl fit beside him like a lake fits beside the shore. “Don’t worry. They may not want to see me anymore but they don’t see me much now. My dad won’t want the Grimes name completely obliterated with a college dropout. He’ll want me to finish.” 

“But even if he gets over the gay thing, you think he’ll still foot the bill if it ain’t economics?”

“Daryl, darlin. Don’t worry. I’m finding out that I’m pretty good at convincing people to do things.”

Daryl rolled his eyes at Rick. 

“Not just you and the kinky stuff we tried the other night!” Rick said defensively. “But like- Mags and Glenn. I called the shots on a lot of this event. The Alumni Association mailing- I convinced them to spend money and they listened to me. I called newspapers and TV stations and I think some of them might actually show. I think now that I’ve learned I can think for myself, I’m really good at getting others to see things my way.”

Daryl smiled and ran fingers through Rick’s curls. “I like to see you confident like this.”

“I’d like to see you _more_ confident. Your fingernails can’t take this stress. I’m gonna have to start lending you mine!” Rick moved his fingers up to trace Daryl’s lips and he watched as his lover sucked on a finger. “Could get the hand-cuffs back out to keep you off those nails,” Rick said with a wink. 

“That was your kink!” Daryl laughed. “But it did look like you enjoyed being helpless like that. And god knows I had fun torturing you until you practically begged me to fuck you loud enough for the whole quad to hear it.”

“Hey, we have to try these things to see what we like,’ Rick defended. “I mean Christ, what if we hadn’t tried kissing each other in the first place!”

“You know Rick, I can’t even imagine what it would feel like to be on this earth without you by my side,” Daryl said in a sudden swell of sincerity.

“Me either. And that’s why I want my folks to know. You are part of my life. And it’s time for me to grow up and be myself.”

Daryl kissed Rick and laid back down beside him. “We’ll get through it however they take it.”

“I’m not even worried,” Rick answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some excitement is building. OH.. and Merle's back on the scene next week! Stay tuned!


	16. Some Kind of Rebellious Phase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Nel_gal, I wish I could say that I keep messing up my homophones (wear-where, your-you're, etc) on purpose to give you something to edit... but it's simply not true. I just really am that bad! I think I type to fast to think it through! LOL Or I'm just that bad. Thank you as always for fixing all my ridiculous mistakes!

The morning of the show, Rick woke first. They had the alarm set for five, but Rick was so excited he'd woken almost every hour. Daryl had stressed out so much the night before, looking over each photograph, checking the frames, reviewing the titles he gave each piece and brushing his hair six different ways in the mirror, trying to figure out what looked most artist-like.

Rick turned off the alarm and opted to wake Daryl a little more gently. He kissed at Daryl’s exposed bicep and ran a hand around his waist resting it on some obvious morning wood. Daryl moaned in his sleep and unconsciously arched his hips up towards Rick’s touch. After slipping his hand under Daryl’s boxer’s to feel the warmth of his cock, Daryl started to grin, eyes still closed, hair a matted mess as always. 

“How come you haven’t been waking me up like this for classes all semester?” Daryl asked, his voice a sleepy croak as he climbed out of his deep sleep.

“I could make it a daily tradition when we’re both back here Sophomore year,” Rick murmured as he started to kiss and suck at a nipple, his hand still squeezing and stroking at Daryl’s cock.

Daryl sat up and leaned over Rick, diving in for a hungry kiss. “You gonna let me fuck you before we get up? Let me work out some stress so I can be relaxed for the biggest day of my life,” Daryl asked between nips at Rick’s bottom lip.

Rick let his legs part in invitation as he ran fingers over his own nipples. “You got sensitive nipples, don’t yah, Grimes?” Daryl asked teasingly.

“I got sensitive everything when you’re hovering over top of me all predatory like that!!” Rick said.

Daryl brushed Rick’s hands aside and rubbed his thumbs roughly over Rick’s nipples eliciting a groan of pleasure from his lover. 

“More,” Rick moaned. “Feels so fucking good.” Daryl tugged and played with Rick’s nipples until he finally begged Daryl to fuck him.

“Come on, Daryl. I need to feel you,” he growled arching his back up with each progressively aggressive tug to his nipples. 

“Turn around this time,” Daryl whispered. “Hands and knees.”

Rick moved like lightening to get into the requested position. In their experimentation and play, Rick had discovered that he liked Daryl to be a little more rough and he loved letting his lover hold the reins and guide each session. He could feel his entrance eagerly flexing open at the mere thought of what was coming. He stayed on his knees, resting his head on the pillow as he heard the sounds of Daryl lubing himself up and felt the cold tip of a finger trace his rim. 

“I want it fast, Daryl. Hard. I’m already ready from last night. Don't’ need that much stretching.”

At his request Daryl quickly sunk one finger then two into him and pumped. “You’re right my little nympho. You are _dying_ for me,” Daryl said. The sex-heavy timbre of his voice when he talked dirty like that was near enough for Rick to get off just listening to it. He felt Daryl line up and press in. He loved every single moment that they shared time being intimate, sometimes it was soft and careful and affectionate and sometimes it was hard and fast and desperate. He loved being able to be everything with Daryl. 

“Fuck… yes I am. Fuck me,” Rick moaned, pushing himself back onto Daryl’s cock.

“Jesus that’s hot watching you go at me like that,” Daryl said more breath than actual voice. 

“Tear me apart. Own me. Fuck me, Daryl, please.” Rick had no idea when it was that he’d started getting so filthy and verbal during sex but something about being a part of Daryl like this just made him wild and completely uninhibited.

Daryl complied to his request, grabbing onto Rick’s hips and slamming into him at a fierce pace. Every stretch and drag of Daryl’s cock made Rick’s leak more and more precum onto the bed. 

“Tug on your nipples while I’m fucking you,” Daryl growled and Rick again complied with militant speed, his ass up high taking Daryl and his head and shoulders against the pillow as his fingers tugged obediently at his already sore nipples. A sensation of shivers and electricity shot from his nipples to this cock and back to the pressure Daryl was putting on his prostate with each thrust. It was like a fire building. Heavy with smoke at first, then twigs lighting up with tiny flames until there was nothing but a raging inferno that suddenly exploded in Rick like a bomb. 

He groaned out his orgasm, staccato gasps as Daryl slowed his pace.

He felt Daryl pull out of him, his seed dripping from Rick’s entrance soon after. He stayed in his place, breaths heavy, head on his pillow, ass still high in the air. He felt Daryl run a hand down his back.

“Did you just come from just my cock? Were you touching yourself?” he asked in awe.

“Yeah, I mean no. I just…. Just you and my nipples and it just shot through me. That felt fucking unbelievable.” Rick finally sat up on his knees and looked down at the mess of come all over the sheets. “Well, I think we’ve both gotten out any pent up energy. We should be able to handle this whole day with grace and ease.” 

Daryl laughed as he stood up and tossed a hand towel over to Rick so he could clean up a bit. “I think that was a really encouraging way to start a long day. Graceful? Not with that filthy mouth of yours, Boy Scout, but definitely encouraging. Now come on. Let’s get showered and get ready. Merle’s gonna be here in forty-five minutes to pick us up for the Gallery.”

From then on it was all business to get ready for the drive to the other side of Atlanta. Paul had come over from down the hall and helped Merle, Daryl and Rick carry all the framed photos down to the truck. Daryl had stood at his closet fretting over what to wear until Rick finally came over and grabbed his Minor Threat T-shirt and tossed it to him. “You’re a college student. Up and comer. You aren’t supposed to look like a seasoned artist yet. So just… look like yourself.”

“What are you my publicist?” Daryl laughed. 

“I’m your boyfriend. And I don’t want you to have to feel stress today. Just enjoy this. It’s a big break and a big deal no matter what sells and I already have back-up ideas if there are any photos that don’t get sold.” Daryl started to bite at a nail.

“What should I do about my hair?”

Rick put his hands through it and brushed it out with his fingers. “Just let it dry. It looks mysterious and sexy when this part covers your eye over here. Try to let it do that a lot.”

Daryl grinned. “You go from depraved, kinky sex addict to sweet, sensitive boyfriend in the blink of an eye.

“I know. I’m amazing . You’re a lucky guy,” Rick said with a lopsided smile.

The three of them sat in the truck with all the photos boxed up and secured in the bed. It took Merle and Rick twenty minutes to convince Daryl that he didn’t need to ride in the bed to hold on to them. “Okay, so here’s how it’s going to go,” Rick explained on the drive. “We’ll get to GalleRhee 315 at around ten. I’ll introduce you to Glenn and Maggie and we’ll unload the photos. You and I will help Glenn hang everything up in the third floor where the reception will be. I’ll run out at noon to meet my folks for lunch. If it goes good and I want you to pop over to meet them, I’ll text you. If not, I’ll just come back by one to help finish getting things ready.

“What about me?” Merle asked. “What do I get to do? 

Both Rick and Daryl looked over at him as he drove. 

“Try not to be noticed?” Rick asked.

“I can’t help if my glowing personality comes out,” Merle explained. 

“Just don’t like… be you with the gallery visitors,” Daryl suggested. 

“I brought a tie!” he said excitedly.

“Did you bring a shirt?” Rick asked.

“I’m wearing a shirt.”

“You’re wearing a plain white T-shirt. Were you going to put a tie on with that?”

“If you need me to, bro,” Merle said seriously.

“No. You’re good,” Rick and Daryl answered in unison.

Once they got to the gallery, Maggie raced out the door excited to meet her new artist. Daryl was shy and reserved like he was on the first day of school but Rick just watched him answer questions, a proud grin on his face. 

“And I’m Merle. It’s thanks to me practically raisin’ my baby brother here that he even exists to be this artistic prodigy so… you’re welcome.”

Steven was standing by the door when they all walked in with the boxes. He looked up at Merle. “Why are you so giant?” he asked.

Merle looked down. “Why are you so damn small?”

Maggie stifled a laugh as Steven answered. “Cause I’m this many,” he said holding up his four fingers.

“Wick!” Stephen said when he finally took his eyes off the looming Dixon. He ran to Rick and gave him a hug. “Hey buddy. That’s Merle, the big oafy one and this here is my friend Daryl. He’s the artist today.”

Daryl awkwardly reached out a hand to shake and Stephen took it. The kid put on his serious grown-up face, an expression he likely learned from Maggie. “So tell me about yourself. What made you want to be a famous artist? he asked in his four-year-old voice.

Glenn laughed as he walked into the room and Rick even heard Merle chuckle. 

“Well, I like to look at things and find the beauty in them,” he answered trying to take the kid seriously.

Stephen nodded his head as if he was really understanding the answer. “I see. That sounds like you are a real good artist. I hope you get famous.”

“Thanks, little guy,” Daryl said with a smile. 

“What?! He gets good artist and I get ‘why are you so giant’? That don’t seem fair, kid.”

“Well,” Stephen said sincerely. “I usually perfer to wun around in artist circles.”

Merle looked up at Glenn and Maggie. “Is this kid for real?”

Glenn nodded his head. “He’s actually a damn good art critic. Thinking I might need to start paying him.” Merle glared down at the kid. “I could color you under the table with two hands behind my back.”

“Alright everyone,” Glenn said in order to get everyone’s attention. “Daryl and Rick, you two come with me. Help me get the photos hung. Maggie, we open in about half an hour for the regular exhibits so you’ll need to stay here by the door. Steven, can you help your Ma down here?”

“I sure can, Daddy,” he said precociously. 

“Wait! What about me?” Merle said. 

Stephen reached up and grabbed his giant hand in the kid’s tiny one. “I’m going to teach you to color so we can be friends.”

Daryl, Rick, Glenn and Maggie all shrugged so Merle let little Stephen drag him into the gallery’s break room behind the reception desk.

By the time it was noon, half the display was up and it looked fantastic. Daryl was really calming down and seemed to be more excited than nervous.

“Okay, guys. Gotta run down to the corner for lunch with my folks. I’ll be back. Glenn, I might text Daryl to pop over and meet them depending on how it goes.”

Glenn leaned against the wall with his hammer. “Ohh! Is this the coming out lunch?”

“Yeah,” Rick answered. “Probably not going to go well, but in the off chance it did… I wanted to tell them so that they would have the opportunity to come here and see his work.”

“Don’t worry too much about it, Rick. Maybe just feel them out. It might not be the right time for this kind of reveal,” Daryl said.

“I say rip it off like a bandaid,” Glenn chimed in. “I know your dad. He doesn’t like to pussyfoot around shit. Know what I mean? Be confident. Tell him like it is and let the chips fall where they may.”

Rick gave Daryl a chaste kiss goodbye and ran out, already a few minutes late, jogging down the street to the pub. He walked in slightly out of breath, his long curls no longer brushed back but sticking out haphazardly from the wind. He saw his parents in a corner table and they stood when they saw him. 

“Rick, sweetheart. How are you doing?” his mother asked after giving him a peck on the cheek. “You need a haircut, darling.”

“A little late, son,” Dean said. “We rearranged meetings for this. You have to learn to have more respect for other people’s time.” They all sat down as Dean continued. “You’ll find in the workforce that you can be judged by-”

“How have you guys been? “Rick interrupted.

“What do you mean?” his dad asked.

“Like, I haven’t seen you for almost eight months. How are you? What’s new?”

“Well, we’ve been busy working,” his mother chimed in. “So you know, same old, dear. How has school been?”

They were interrupted by the waiter and all made quick decisions on sandwiches before Rick could answer the question.

“School’s been really good. I’m really liking that Freshmen Seminar class you have to take. It makes you really think about your choices and decisions and about what you want to do-”

“You already know what you want to do. Sounds like a waste of-”

“Dad,” Rick interrupted. “I don’t. I don’t know. I know what YOU want me to do. But that’s not the same as what I want.”

“What exactly are you trying to tell us here, Ricky?” his mother asked as she responded to a text then tried to quickly put the phone back in her purse. 

“I just… don't want you to expect me to come home in four years with an economics degree because that’s not a path I’m interested in taking.”

“But it’s what you’ve always talked about,” his father argued.

“Dad, it’s what YOU always talked about FOR me. I just always nodded and went along because I’ve never been the kind of person who likes to rock the boat.”

“Ricky, is this some kind of rebellious phase? I always wondered why you never had one. Maybe you’re just a late bloomer. Just don’t let this phase ruin your future.”

Rick felt cold. He always felt chilly around his parents because they just weren’t the kind of warmth and family and home that he wanted in his life. What he wanted was laughter and cuddles and passion. He wanted Daryl. And he wanted to make his own decisions.

“Well, what are you going to major in then? Christ, it better not be art therapy like that hippie roommate of yours,” his father grumbled.

“Art History. That’s his major. And mine? I dunno. I’ve been learning some things I’m good at and some things I really like.”

“Dean, I’m sure he’ll be successful no matter what field he goes into. What are you thinking then, Rick? Med school? Law degree?” his mother asked.

“I’m thinking about looking into a communications degree. Maybe try to get involved in fundraising, like scholarships for kids who can’t afford it or things like that.”

Rick’s parents just looked at him with their jaws agape. “That doesn’t sound very… lucrative,” his mother said. 

“I think it would be really rewarding though.” Rick answered.

His father’s face had gotten red with held-back anger and disappointment. 

“Well, have you at least met any nice girls this year? Maybe if you meet the right one you’ll realize how important it is to make a good living,” his mother suggested.

“Actually, that’s the other reason I wanted to catch up with you,” Rick started. He felt nauseous and was pretty sure he started immediately sweating. 

“Oh, you met someone? That’s fantastic, dear. You know your father and I met in college.”

“I hope you aren’t letting her get in the way of your studies. Even if your studies are…” Dean never finished the sentence, he just rolled his eyes.

“Just remember, career before grandkids,” his mother laughed nervously, clearly picking up on his father’s severe disappointment. 

“Well, that won’t be a problem actually. Um. It’s Daryl. My roommate. The one with the art show this afternoon.”

Neither of them reacted, they were frozen. And so was Rick.

“What’s Daryl?” his mother finally asked.

“The person I met.”

“Um. what?” his mother asked, clearly completely confused. 

“I’m gay, mom. Daryl and I have been together. Dating. Since November. I just wanted to tell you in case you were interested in meeting him, see what he can do. His photos are amazing and Glenn and Maggie didn’t just give him this, he earned it. He can see things that-”

“You’re gay?!” his father finally spoke. “You’ve GOT to be fucking kidding me. This is not… this isn’t what we planned for you, Rick. None of this.”

“Maybe it’s just a phase, dear,” his mother said, tears swelling in her eyes. 

“Mom, don’t cry. It’s not that bad. I’m happy. Don’t you want me to be happy?”

“None of this is what we had planned for you, Rick. This is all just an extreme disappointment.”

“This _is_ a disappointment,” Rick agreed and he stood as the waitress put the food down. He walked out of the restaurant and neither one of his parents tried to stop him.

When he got past Mags, Merle and Stephen, giving just a shake of the head to explain how it went, he trotted up the stairs to the third floor and walked right to Daryl. His lover had his arms open and hugged him without question.

“I'm going to have such a better life than they ever had,” Rick said quietly.

“You bet you will,” Daryl said protectively, rubbing circles on Rick's back. 

When they finally parted, Glenn was watching them with a giant smile. “Ahh, young love. Reminds me of me and Mags back in the day.”

“What, was it better back then?” Daryl asked and Rick had that same question at the tip of his tongue. 

“Nope. Gets better every day. Don't worry about your folks, Rick. They are who they are and you weren't really that close anyway. I mean, that's probably not consolation or anything, but if you ever need someone to walk you down an aisle, you got me.”

Rick and Daryl both blushed at that as Rick backed up and looked around the room in awe.

“Just got done putting the last one up,” Daryl said.

Rick turned slowly and looked at each picture. He remembered them all and they were breathtaking.

“I have a really good feeling about this,” Rick said with a grin.

“I do, too,” Glenn added. “Come on, let’s powwow with Mags so we can tell you how this is all gonna work. The caterer with the hors ‘d'oeuvres and wine should be here within the hour and the show opens in about,” he looked at his watch, “two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited about the next chap. Hope you will all enjoy it.


	17. Rich Assholes are Dumb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the finale! Early even! But don't worry- I still have like a three part epilogue! All will get posted this week!
> 
> Special thanks to Nel_gal on this chap for pointing out a section that needed more to it. She was totally right and hopefully this turned out better for it.

Back downstairs, Rick, Daryl, Glenn and Maggie sat together in the break room while Maggie's sister Beth manned the front desk with Stephen. 

“So here’s what's going to happen,” Maggie started and Rick noticed Daryl immediately start biting a nail, his shoulders hunched over in that way he used to carry himself at the beginning of the school year when he was trying not to be seen.

Rick tugged Daryl’s thumb away from his mouth and held his hand on the table. “You don’t have anything to be nervous about, Daryl,” he whispered then looked back and nodded at Maggie to continue.

“The show is three to six. Thanks to Rick for making some calls, I’ve gotten confirmation that WATL will be here around four to film a quick bit for the evening news. Two local newspapers will also be stopping by and they all might want a few words with you, Daryl. You don’t need to be nervous about talking with any of them.”

“Yeah,” Glenn added before Daryl could speak up with worry. “Just answer their questions about your art the way you’ve answered them when I was asking about different photos upstairs. You sorta go into a zen state when you are talking about your passion, Daryl. So just be yourself and you’ll be fine.”

“Now I don’t know how many we’ll sell, but we will definitely sell some. We always do. I’ve priced all of them at $500 but the three in the lightning series are $1500 for each one.”

“Are people actually gonna pay that kinda money just for some pictures?” Daryl asked.

“They ain’t just some pictures,” Merle chimed in from his spot by Stephen’s coloring books. “They’re art. And rich people love art. Ain’t that right, Mags?”

Maggie flashed an amused smile at the coloring page that Merle was still working on as he spoke. “That is absolutely correct, Merle. Daryl, the people who buy today are going to want these signed. I didn’t have you do them ahead of time, because it adds to the perceived value if they watch you do it. So throughout the show, I may need to grab you for autographs. You’ll want to have a quick conversation thanking the buyer, maybe talk about the photo. Anyone who buys you once will be following your career.”

“Kay,” Daryl answered. 

“Oh, and don’t forget, Daryl. You didn’t want to use Dixon, so you’re billed as Daryl D. Grimes. You might want to practice signing that,” Glenn added.

Merle shoved over a colored pencil and a sheet of blank paper from Stephen’s collection of art supplies. Rick grinned as he watched Daryl scribbling his name several times in the turquoise colored pencil.

“The rest of the time, you just walk around the show, be available to answer questions,” Glenn said. “Smile for pictures.”

“I’ll be right by you the whole time, Daryl,” Rick said giving his hand a squeeze.

“Hey, what happened with your Daddy and Momma? You meet up for lunch?” Merle asked Rick out of the blue.

Rick shook his head disappointedly and shrugged. “Didn't go well. We were never really close anyway.”

“They didn’t want to meet your better half?! You’re soon-to-be famous better half? God I hate them,” Merle grumbled. “You got a hell of a catch, Grimes.”

“I got a hell of a catch, too,” Daryl added. 

“Eh,” Merle said. “Even if I try to picture him with boobs it doesn’t do anything to help.” 

Rick had gotten used to Merle’s playful banter and he smiled at the man. He may be a little uncouth, a little rough around the edges, not very aware of societal standards, but he was a good brother and a good man.

The door cracked open. “Mags, the caterers are here,” Beth said. Rick remembered meeting her a few times and he waved at her but she totally overlooked him. “Hi, I’m Beth,” she said walking in quickly enough to shake Daryl’s hand. I took a quick peek of the show. Your photos are amazing,” she said flirtatiously.

“Beth, you remember Rick, right?” Maggie said. “Me and Glenn’s neighbor? Daryl’s boyfriend?”

Her smile dropped. “Oh. Well, I still like the pictures,” she said and she disappeared. 

“Let’s do it. Glenn and I will deal with the caterers. You two, why don’t you just walk around a bit, get familiar with where all the photos are in case you want to point one out. But most importantly. Just relax. You be who you are, Daryl. Don’t you be nervous,” she said, patting him on the shoulder as she headed out the door.

“I’m gonna help at the front desk here. In case of any rif-raf. I used to be a bouncer,” Merle offered.

Glenn laughed. “Well, we usually don’t get rif raf here but it would be great to have someone else down here in case we need help with anything.”

“Well, come on Mr. Artist,” Rick said as he stood, Daryl’s hand still tight in his own. “Let’s go take a quiet look while it’s just us.”

They made their way to the third floor and it was pin drop silent. It was nothing but hardwood floors and metal beams and picture after picture of Daryl’s work in handcrafted frames. A few were strategically black and white. Most were color with something specific jumping out with its brightness, like the butterfly on the tennis shoe or the green of the weeds in the shot of Daryl’s old gravel driveway. The lightning series, per Maggie’s request, were printed almost twice as large as the other ones and they made an incredible statement in the giant room. 

“So what if some of the reporters and stuff ask like where some of these were taken or when I’m going to graduate? Like will it look bad if I say I used to live in that house,” he said pointing to the photo of the rusty sink and dripping faucet. And do I just pretend I’m going to graduate in four years and not mention that I might have to drop out or-”

“Daryl. Answer however you want, however you’re comfortable. They want to capture you as you are just like you want to capture these moments. Just say what comes to mind. I’ll be right beside you.”

The elevator doors opened and several rolling tables were pushed in with lots of chatter from the staff that would be manning the wine and hors d'oeuvres stations. And with that, the show began before Rick even realized it started. There was a swirl of people suddenly in the gallery standing in front of Daryl’s art, pointing and discussing. Rick could barely concentrate on all the conversations that were happening at once and Daryl was sucked up into the fray quickly. Rick just heard pieces of conversation even though he was only three feet away from Daryl. “Are you the artist?” “How did you get that lightning strike?” “What inspired this series of shots over here?” “How did you first become interested in photography?” “What kind of camera do you use?” 

Finally Maggie broke through the crowd. “I need to borrow the artist a moment everyone. Just a few minutes with a reporter from the Times.”

Daryl looked over at Rick, an expression half overwhelmed and half excited as hell. 

“Hi, Theodore Douglas from the Fulton County Times, you’re a student at Atlanta University is that right?”

“Yes, sir. I’m a freshmen. Gonna major in art history.” Rick and Maggie stood nearby, both with arms folded, listening closely.

“I took a look at your work first, I have to say, each photograph is like a whole microcosm of its own. Would you agree with that assessment?”

Daryl smiled. “I like that you put it that way, Mr. Douglas.”

“You can call me T-dog,” he interjected.

“Well, thanks for the compliment T-dog. I think you’re right, I mean, each picture is a moment and each moment is a life of its own really. See, you move along this path in life and sometimes we move too fast. Society moves too fast. I like to walk behind everyone else, move slower, watch, listen and look. I try to show others what they might be missing if they blink.”

Rick nodded approvingly and winked at Daryl earning him a giant flashing smile in return.

“Yes, I would say so. I’d like to get a little more detail if I could on that lightning strike. That was an unbelievable capture. Can you tell me a little about the day you took that shot?”

“Yeah,” Daryl answered, his body language relaxing and instead of biting a nail, he was pointing over at the photos across the room, then at Rick.

“I have Rick to thank for that one. Rick’s my… well, he’s my boyfriend. There was a storm coming on campus and I wanted to get out and take pictures. I always like to captures storms because they are so unpredictable and beautiful. Anyway, so Rick wanted to come along. That was when we was I guess just like sorta flirtin’ with each other. And I got a lot of these other storm shots that are here in the show. We’d run into the science building after the rain really started coming down and then I remembered this tree. So I ran up the steps to the second floor.”

“He took them two at a time,” Rick added, swept up in the memory. “Sorry, this is Daryl’s story.”

T-dog smiled. “No, you two keep telling it.” He was furiously taking notes. 

“Well, we got to the window and Rick helped me open it, it was one of those really big over-sized bastards, shit I mean windows. You ain’t gonna publish the curse words are yah?”

T-dog laughed. “You’re okay, man.”

“Okay, so then the screen was in the way. And I almost gave up and Rick, who’s usually like this total rule-following Boy Scout backs up and kicks a hole right through the damn screen!” Daryl said excitedly. A group of people had congregated around the reporter to hear the story. 

“So I put the camera through it and just started clicking at this tree and the boom was like a bomb went off. All I could see through the lens was blinding white light but I knew I got the shot. We were freaking out!”

“Great story. This is great. Thanks, Daryl. You mind if I take a quick picture of you standing by the lighting one?”

Daryl shrugged and walked over to it and tried to force a smile for the camera. T-dog shook his hand and left. “That wasn’t so hard,” Daryl whispered to Rick but before Rick could respond Glenn came through the crowd and leaned in to shout over the noise into Daryl’s ear.

“Just sold your first piece. I need you to come sign it, buddy.”

“Which one was it?” Rick asked. 

“The Path. The black and white one.” Glenn led them to the buyer who stood beside it with that bright smile and that bucket hat. 

“Dale!” both boys said in unison. 

“Heard about this from the campus radio station. You boys are both in my classes. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Didn’t think you’d be interested,” Daryl answered. 

“Then you haven’t been paying enough attention in class,” Dale joked. 

Glenn handed Daryl a sharpie and he started to sign. 

“Grimes. Don’t forget,” Rick whispered.

“Yes, I noticed that,” Dale said. 

“It’s just a loaner. I ain’t no Dixon no more. Don’t want to start making a name for myself as a Dixon.”

Dale just nodded and smiled and admired his signed photograph.

“What the fuck is this kid doing with our last name?” a booming voice from behind Dale asked. Rick barely recognized it because he was so caught up in the excitement of the show but he turned to face his father.

“What are you doing here?” Rick asked with a quiet embarrassment at how loud the interruption was. Several of the gallery patrons nearby stopped their conversations and looked over.

“What are YOU doing here, Rick? Why did one of my clients just call and ask me if I was related to this new up-and-coming artist?”

“He just had a bad childhood, didn’t want to use his last name to make a name for himself so I lent him mine for-”

“You LENT him our NAME?! Rick, what the hell has been going on with you lately,” he growled between clenched teeth. 

“Mr. Grimes?” 

It was Daryl. Rick cringed. He didn't’ want Daryl to think he needed to get involved here but he knew how fiercely protective he was. 

“It’s my fault. I asked if I could use it as my pseudonym for my art. It ain’t on him. He’s too polite to say no. I just didn’t have a Pa to be proud of like Rick does and didn’t want to give my old man’s name no more than it deserved.”

Dean Grimes completely ignored Daryl as if he wasn’t even standing right there. “I don’t think Atlanta University is working out for you, Rick. I’ll foot your bill even if you insist on a ridiculous major, but not here. Not where you’re all wrapped up in… some damn _guy_ from the wrong side of the tracks that can’t even afford to go back to school in the fall. He’s gonna be a college drop-out and you-”

Dean Grimes’ diatribe was interrupted suddenly with the sound of fist to flesh, then Rick’s dad was no longer standing upright, but staggering to stay on his feet. Rick and Daryl turned their heads at the same time to see Merle flexing out his bloody knuckles. 

“Hi, I’m Merle. And I’m here to keep the rif raf out, asshole.” Merle grabbed Dean by the collar and stood him upright. “You got a goddamn good kid right here, man. Someone to be proud of. Someone to pay _attention_ to. And I’ll tell you right now, my baby brother is one lucky guy to have Rick Grimes as his…” Merle paused and looked over to Daryl. “What are ya’ll called when you’re homos? Just like boyfriends?”

“Yeah,” Rick nodded.

“Well, he’s one lucky guy to have Rick Grimes as his boyfriend.”

“This is great stuff,” Rick heard someone say behind him. “Keep rolling!”

Merle and Glenn walked Mr. Grimes out as the reporter from WATL shoved a microphone under Daryl’s nose. “You’re art seems to really bring out emotion and passion even here at the show itself. Daryl, can you tell us-”

Daryl looked over at Rick. “Go on after you’re Pa. Make sure he’s okay. I’m fine here, Rick.”

Rick nodded and then Maggie moved in to stand protectively by Daryl’s side during the interview.

Rick heard her as he headed to the stairwell. “We’re going to need to make this interview quick fellas. He’s sold another twelve photos and I need him for signing,” she said and the room got noisy with twenty different conversations at once again. 

Rick flew down the stairs and got to the front of the Gallery where Glenn and Merle were standing there watching Rick’s dad hold a handkerchief over a bloody nose. 

Rick just stood there and starred, listening the conversation that was already in progress.

“I just want what’s best for him,” Dean said, his voice muffled through the hanky.

“You think I don’t want what’s best for my brother?” Merle asked. “You think I didn’t want him to show an interest in fixing cars with me rather than daydreaming with this art stuff? You think I wanted his life to be even harder than it already was because he was gay in the south?”

“I mean, that’s exactly what I mean,” Dean answered. “I don’t want that for my son just like you don’t want that for your brother.”

“Here’s the thing you don’t understand yet Daddy Grimes, you don’t get to chose. I don’t get to chose. They are who they are. Daryl chooses his path and Rick chooses his and all we can do is be there for them.”

“It’s no life. Not for either one of them. They’re better off getting over this foolishness and focusing on a real future.”

“Whatever they do IS their real future, old man. What do you think interfering is gonna do to your relationship with your only damn kid? Shit, I live in a trailer, change jobs more than clothes, got no money and no education and I’m better to your kid than you are. That the kind of man you are, Grimes? Gonna chase off your only son cause you ain’t getting what you want outta his life?”

Dean stiffened and took the hanky away from his nose. “You’ve got no right to talk to me that way.”

“Free country, bro. And the truth hurts don’t it?” Merle egged on.

Glenn stood by silently letting the two men talk and Rick, still unnoticed, didn’t move a muscle.

“Well, I don’t have to give in so easy. I can still try to straighten out his life. If he wants to date your _brother_ he’s gonna have to do it from another school. I’m not giving up on him without a fight,” Dean said.

“The more you try to control him, man, the more you’re gonna lose him. You seen what he done here for Daryl. He’ll just leave home and find a way to pay for school himself. He’s happy here. Daryl and him got friends and they’re settled-”

“He won’t leave home. He doesn’t have anywhere to go.”

“The hell he doesn’t. I don’t throw kids out for being who they are. He needs a place to stay he can stay with me, like he did at Christmas when you and the wife were scarfing down blood sausages in Europe. I may not have nice fucking house and a fancy job but I got a roof and I ain’t a selfish prick that don’t let people live their own lives.”

Dean was quiet as he dabbed at his nose again checking for blood.

“You’re right,” Dean finally conceded after an agonizingly long stretch of silence. 

“And I ain’t even got a high school diploma, old man. How’d you like being schooled by a dumb old redneck from the wrong side of the tracks?”

Dean finally noticed Rick standing on the bottom step. “Please tell me the one you're with is at least a little less… like this one.”

“You could find out if you wanted to meet him.”

“I just always wanted what was best for you,” Dean said, looking at his son.

“And you gave it to me when I was too young to know what that was. I’m old enough now to know what’s best for me. I can take it from here.”

“Dean, there’s no shame in art. It’s a viable career for someone like Daryl,” Glenn offered.

“Your mother’s still gonna be a little disappointed about grandchildren.” Rick knew it wasn’t the grandchildren she’d miss but being able to brag to friends that she had them. But he let that go. His parents weren’t perfect. But they were his parents. 

“Ain’t you never heard of adoption?” Merle asked. “Jesus, rich assholes are dumb.”

“Well, I need to get home to your mother, Rick. We’ll give you a call this week, okay?”

“Why?” Rick asked confused. They never called.

“Just to see how you’re doing,” he said and he held a hand out to shake Merle’s. “No offense but I hope this relationship thing doesn’t mean we have to start seeing you at holidays,” Dean said in a rare attempt at humor. 

“I hope not, too,” Merle said.

Dean got in the car and waved goodbye just as Glenn’s phone dinged with a message. “Maggie could use a hand. Thirty sales so far and the news station would like to interview you two as well.”

“Shit man. Did we fuck this up for him?” Merle asked. 

“There’s no such thing as bad publicity,” Rick answered and Glenn nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogues coming soon over the next two days.


	18. Epilogues Part I and II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Nel_gal who has been a wonderful beta throughout this fic! I bring you Epilogues Part I and Part II. There will be a very short final third epilogue up tomorrow.

Epilogue Part I

**Finding My Path**  
**Rick Grimes**  
**Freshmen Seminar Assignment**

My path has always been clear and I’ve always walked it dead center, not even so much as letting a twig brush against me in my focused footsteps forward. I never looked to the right to admire the color of a toad hiding in the moss at the base of a tree or to the left to see the setting sun or the swirl of colors in the sky before a storm. In fact, it never dawned on me that I could walk anywhere other than the direction my parents pointed me in when I took my first steps. 

Two paths diverge in a yellow wood. Just two? One thing I’ve found is that the paths are limitless. Some may be cleared, some may be less travelled and some haven't even been stepped on yet. There’s no reason I can’t step in any direction I desire. When I was born, my life was planned for me. I would be an only child. I would play baseball in High School. I would go to college and major in economics. I would become a stockbroker like my father. I would find a nice woman, get married and settle down. I would have a child and I would clear a path for them.

Now that I’m in college and I have more independence, I find I’ve grown curious. I want to know what else is out there. My future is not written in stone and my path is not a prison. The woods are mine in all directions and I’ve finally stepped off the clearing for the first time in my life. My parents expected me to declare my economics major right off the bat. And I haven’t. In fact, I’ve decided on majoring in Communications, which couldn’t be more the opposite of what my parents wanted for me.

Will I look back with a heavy sigh years and years from now and wonder what would have happened if I walked another road? Wonder the ‘what ifs’? What If I’d followed my parents wishes in economics or if I’d gone into the police academy? No. I truly don’t believe I will, because regardless of what path I take, what turns I make or who I walk beside, I will be moving forward, not looking behind.

The woods are wide open and the question is, what do I want when I reach the end of them? What am I walking for in the first place? When we think of future, it’s always in terms of jobs, money, where you live. And I’ve discovered… that’s not what’s most important to me. I want to walk a path that brings me happiness, meaning and passion. And I don’t want to walk the path alone. 

I’ve _been_ alone. I’ve walked all this way with parents who were always at arm’s length but never close enough to reach. They never walked beside me. But I’ve met someone who I want to walk with. Not in his footsteps, I want my own footsteps, but I want to be able to see him through the trees as we make our way together to the forest’s edge. He’s shown me what it means to want and how to get the courage to step into the overgrowth aimed towards a direction that _I_ decide on. 

I met Daryl Dixon on day one. He was my roommate and I quickly learned that his carefree, laid back, peaceful demeanor was something I’d like to have myself. He knew what path he was walking down before we even got these assignments. He knows what he wants out of life and he’s happy in the path he’s already walking on. He doesn’t worry too much about coming to the end of the path and reaching the forest's edge. He walks for the next step. Then the next. He moves slow and deliberate so that he doesn’t miss anything in this world. Society in general seems to always be rushing. Rushing for what? Because we all know that in this metaphor of the woods, the edge of the forest, the end of our path, is death. We should all walk slower like Daryl does so we can make the most out of our every day.

I thought at the beginning of the year that this final paper would be an essay mostly about declaring my major and what career path I anticipate. But my choice of path is about more than that. Because what I’ve found on this new direction I’ve decided to walk in, is that I don’t need to have a plan. I can wander, discover, experience and I can change directions again at any time.

I have learned to look. To see. Not to walk past the world around me rushing towards an end. Thanks to this class and my evolving relationship with my roommate, I’ve learned to slow down and see things I never saw before, accept things about myself that I was never willing to listen to before. My journey here freshmen year has been more about finding myself rather than finding my future. I can’t know what I want if I don’t know who I am. A big part of walking your path is to understand yourself better and to figure out who you are. I have discovered passion. And I did in fact get a sense of what I’d like to do with my Communications major- working in non-profits to help people attend college, people who have drive but not dollars. In addition to finding a career path I could be passionate about, I also found passion in life. 

I’m gay. It was something I have kept hidden even from myself because I didn’t realize I had paths, options. One option was to keep it tamped down and live the life that was expected of me. The other was to allow myself to want, to be myself. And to be happy.

Everyone’s walk along the path will have sunny days and rain, clear skies and lightning. But everyone’s next footstep is their own. Their own decision. This is another path I will never look back on and wonder about. I want the freedom to be myself. I learned from someone that life isn’t fair. It’s hard work and there are stumbles. It’s excitement and sorrow. And I may have some struggles being gay and out in the South, but I can be me and I can be happy. And I can put one foot in front of the other.

In the last months of the year, I took on a sort of personal project. My roommate, my significant other, only had a scholarship for one year. I looked at the forest as it opened up roads, one where I simply let it happen, let someone who deserved to be here leave. And the other where I found a way. I took the step in the only direction I really felt I had and I made some connections in the art industry to help set up a show for him where he was able to begin to make a name for himself in the art world and to make enough money from his photographs to come back to Atlanta University next year. I helped him on his path when it got too rocky. And he’s helped me on mine. Because of him, I’ve found happiness in the present and hope in the future.

When I arrived at Atlanta U, my first day was filled with uncertainty. I didn’t know about my future, my friendships, my fate. But now, as I end my first year, do you know what I’ve discovered? It’s still uncertain. Who knows what I’ll find under the next branch I walk past. I just know that I’ll be walking with someone near me who has changed my life and made me realize that every step I take is my choice.

You asked at the beginning of the year what the path we don’t take would have been like. In my case, I’d have made my parents happy and met their expectations if I stuck to the road they cleared for me. But I would not have been happy. I’d have been stuck in a career I had no interest in and would have likely stayed in the closet and been alone forever. With the path I am now walking, my parents, although still disappointed, are beginning to understand me better and are starting to accept who I am and what my choices are. All this time I expected them to understand me better when I never really knew myself all that well. What I’ve learned along this path is that you have to know yourself before you can expect anyone else to. And you have to know yourself before you can choose the right path for your next steps. I have direction now, not hard and fast musts, but a desire and a passion to head in a certain direction. And I look forward to each step and to each divergence of paths as I move forward.

Epilogue Part II

**A Long Walk**  
**Daryl Dixon**  
**Freshmen Seminar Assignment**

If two roads diverge in a wood, I’m not taking either. I don’t trust whoever cleared that path, who’s been there before me or who may still be. My path has always been to turn to the underbrush and follow my own footsteps, steering clear of anyone else and trying to stay unseen between the branches. I don’t walk down anyone else’s path. Never have and never will. I never believed in predetermined direction. I've lived my life as a wanderer, deciding on the fly if I'm turning right or left, if I'm heading towards sun and blue skies or questionable clouds. 

When I make the choice to veer, I realize I'm leaving a possibility behind, leaving a road untaken. Ages and Ages hence will I look back and wonder? I used to. I would look back at the maze of options through the thick woods I grew up in. What if I’d resigned myself to be a failure like all the Dixon’s before me instead of studying hard in school? What if I’d fought back harder against my abuse? What if I ran away from home instead of staying trapped? What it I was stronger, braver, let my teachers know the truth when they noticed black eyes or dark purple bruises on my arms? I could have done those things. I could have taken one of a million paths that I walked by without much of a thought. But I no longer look back and wonder. Those roads were too painful as if I’d walked them shoeless and in the pouring rain. So I focus forward now, because every footfall, every turn and every decision has landed me where I am in life now. And where I am is never a place I thought I’d find myself.

When I started at Atlanta University, it was with a scholarship that I couldn’t believe I was able to get. Honestly, it’s not like I was aggressively seeking it because as I’ve explained, I don’t tend to have goals or rock solid direction. My High School art teacher had encouraged me to apply, helped me get all the right paperwork and walked me through the process, keeping me hopeful and motivated. I took that risk to apply, chose that path, because for the first time, someone believed in me and saw my worth, so I walked in the direction where Mr. Morales was encouraging me to go. 

I never shared a path before. Always done my own thing. But for the first time I allowed Mr. Morales to pull back some branches for me and aim me in the best direction. As far as getting to college, for me it wasn’t really about gaining my independence. Hell, I already had that! Been practically taking care of myself forever before my parents died and my brother stepped in as guardian. I even hesitated letting him do things for me because I didn’t believe I deserved anyone’s help, couldn’t imagine that Merle really loved me because my parents hadn’t and it wasn’t something I was used to. But I’d been walking alone for so long and wanted to be cared for so I slowly started to allow Merle to walk nearby. Not too close of course. He can be an asshole when he wants to be.

Other than having Merle in my sights through the woods, I walked alone. No other family, no friends and once High School ended, not even Mr. Morales. 

I know this paper is probably supposed to be about my major and what I see for my future, but that’s not been my priority. I always wanted to be an artist, but before, I never saw a future with it. I saw myself as a drifter, like most Dixon’s. But halfway through Freshman year, I realized I didn’t want to walk alone and hide in the underbrush anymore. I was being seen by someone for who I really was. And the feeling of self worth I got from my roommate’s friendship, encouragement and love gave me reason to dig my heals in and to want a better future for myself than the one I’d always imagined I deserved. My experiences the past year at Atlanta U have shown me my downfalls. I don’t trust, I don’t feel worthy, I’ve expected all my life that the path I walked would be a lonely one. I did not anticipate that this brief year in college would change so much for me.

I’ve changed direction. I decided to walk a path closer to someone who cares about me. Allowed myself to believe he cares and to believe I deserve his affection. That may not sound like a big discovery. It’s not like I’m writing about my major, my future, where I’ll live and how I’ll make a career for myself. Those things have always been paths that I knew I could walk on one day. But to walk next to Rick, him in his footsteps and me nearby in my own, it wasn’t ever a path I thought I’d be allowed to tread. There’d always been gates and walls surrounding those directions. But our newfound friendship sparked in me an acceptance of who I am and what I can be. I can be a loyal friend. A partner. One part of a whole. 

Finding my worth and my value in these deep, dark woods has made me want to be more deliberate about my path. I like the feeling I get when Rick is proud of me. I had an art show that Rick put together in order to help me raise money for another year of school. And letting Rick open up that bit of roadway for me to walk onto made me realize that I have something to offer. Something to offer Rick and something to offer the world around me. I’ve already started working hard to figure out a way to raise money for my Junior year because Rick has convinced me that I deserve to be here and I deserve to have the future of my choosing, not the future of a Dixon.

Two roads diverge in a yellow wood, and I…

I took the one that was mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and leaving all the supportive comments. It always feels good to hear that what you enjoyed writing is being enjoyed by others. The final mini-chap epilogue will be up tomorrow, but never fear! This fic may be ending but MaroonCamaro is just starting a new long fic that I’ve already read during beta and I can assure you… IT. IS. FABULOUS! Be sure to check out <”http://archiveofourown.org/works/11251116.html”>Curveball for all your upcoming Rickyl needs!


	19. Epilogue Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thousand kudos to Nel_gal for all of her help and encouragement!
> 
> And now I bring you the short and sweet final conclusion.

“These are the gayest essays I’ve ever skimmed through in my entire life,” Merle said as he shoveled a forkful of his third piece of wedding cake in his mouth. He was standing by a table that had photos and a slide show of Rick and Daryl’s lives together so far and their Freshmen Year Essays both in leather-bound binders.

“These are the only essays you’ve ever read, Merle,” Rick answered winking at Daryl who was looking sexy as hell in his tux, leaning against the bar with a Rolling Rock.

“Merle, I don’t think it’s politically correct to say gayest like that,” Rick’s mom whispered, turning around from the cake table.

Rick overheard him whisper back to her. “Neither is decorating the groom and groom’s car with a bunch of dicks but that’s what’s happened,” Merle answered. Rick’s mother tried not to laugh and walked back to her table.

“You painted our car with dicks?” Daryl asked, sounding more annoyed than he really was.

“Me?” Merle asked. “Shit no. I wanted to put titties on it just to be ironic. Them two were in charge of the car.” Merle pointed to Abraham and Eugene with his fork. 

“Well, it’s 2017 and I think the world should embrace gay weddings and the commonly known symbol for man is the phallus,” Eugene explained. 

Abe shrugged. “I just thought it was funny.”

“You know just simply painting Rick and Daryl on it would have given it plenty of gay pride,” Rick said.

“Truth be told, Rick. Although my original intent was to promote same sex marriage, I got myself a hearty chuckle out of it as well,” Eugene smiled. “Might have to pay for it with a few nights on the couch if Rosita doesn’t see the humor in it. 

“Oh forget that,” Abe chimed in. “I don’t sleep on no couch. If Sasha don’t like something I did SHE can sleep on the couch. 

Sasha, right on cue, appeared behind him. “Is that right?”

Abraham looked clearly ready to backpedal as needed to keep the peace. “That was just guy talk, baby. Everyone here knows you wear the pants in the family.”

Suddenly they were surrounded by the sounds of clanging glasses as the traditional demand from the guests for the new couple to kiss rang loud. 

Daryl grinned and leaned in to give Rick a modest kiss.

“How about the lovely couple come on out and hit the dance floor for their first dance as husbands?” the rented DJ announced. 

Rick grabbed Daryl’s hand and led him out to the floor, all eyes on them as Broken Road started. The lyrics spoke of finding their way to one another and giving up other paths for the one they ended up on together. They were both twenty-three and a few years out of college when Daryl proposed. And at Merle and Rick’s parents pushing, they decided to make it a formal wedding instead of a quick trip to the courthouse. 

They danced close and the world seemed to disappear around them, the chatter from all the guests became nothing more than the soft background noise of crickets in the forest.

“Are you getting nervous?” Rick asked, pressing a gentle kiss along his new husband’s jaw line. 

“Nah, we’ll be together,” Daryl answered.

“Long way from home, though. Lot of culture shock for us in New York. I could decline the job offer, y’know. We could just stay here, I could keep working in financial aid at the college and you could keep working at GalleRhee 315, keep painting and taking pictures.”

“I can paint and take pictures in New York. Besides, this is your dream job. Executive Director of the Scholarship Foundation of New York? Do you know how many people you’d be helping?”

“There’s only one person I care about the most and I don’t want you to feel lost in the city.”

Daryl smiled and met Rick’s eyes as they danced, the rest of the couples finally joining them on the dance floor. “I won’t be lost. I’ve been making some calls of my own.”

Rick burst into a smile. He never ceased to be amazed at how Daryl had become so much more confident in himself. “I may have called around to a couple colleges and it’s possible that I could have had a phone interview the other day to teach Photography courses at the New York Film Academy. They have a photography track. And apparently Glenn and Mags have gotten my name so well recognized that they wanted to hire me over the phone. Said I’d want to come check the place out first though.”

So this is the path we’re taking? Leaving our friends and family and starting a new life up north?” Rick asked as the song came to a close.

“If we don’t like it, Rick, we just chose another direction. One step at a time, cupcake. One step at a time.”

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this one! Now it's time for me to figure out what to dive into next!


End file.
